COMO UN LOBO
by Ann Saotomo
Summary: Condenacion TT-TT, tormento eterno TT0TT, sufrimiento infinito TT.TT...lo ultimo que les faltaba era una maldicion , estupido destino u.ú YuriyxKai ¡CAP 8 ARRIBA n0n! ¡Gomen por la tardanza TT0TT!
1. SHUT ME UP

Ro: ¡¡KONICHIWA n0n!!

Ann: Ettoo…o.o….jejejeje n¬nUU, se que debería estar actualizando mis otros Fic n.nUU, de hecho lo estoy haciendo oO, sin embargo esta idea surgió de repente y si no la realizaba no me dejaría dormir TT-TT 

Ro: Baka ¬¬UU

Ann: ¬¬….De acuerdo u.u…algunas aclaraciones sobre el Fic n-n. Esta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, es algo absurda pero sea pacientes conmigo Ne o.o, esta es la primera vez que intento algo así o.o. 

Ro: Esta situación inusual y sumamente extraña no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u 

Ann: Da TT¬TT

De acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO UNO: SHUT ME UP

Una maldición es la expresión de un deseo maligno dirigido contra una persona o grupo de ellas que, en virtud del poder mágico del lenguaje, logra que ese deseo se cumpla. También se define como una condena en la mayoría de diccionarios, enciclopedias, y cuanto libro instructivo se encuentre y/o busque.

Este curioso pero apropiado término se podía atribuir fácilmente a cierto equipo de Blade luchadores rusos que comenzaban a considerar seriamente el conseguirse a un cura o incluso al mismísimo papa con tal que exorcice el demonio, fantasma y/o espectro maligno que no los dejaba ser felices. 

Ellos no estaban siendo paranoicos. Se debía analizar cuidadosamente la situación para comprenderla. El más contundente de los hechos era que vivían en una abadía ¿saben el frio que hace en el maldito lugar sin calefacción? 

Otro curioso y significante detalle era la comida, está bien que la BBA paga las cuentas de agua y luz (agua fría, MUY fría) pero en lo que respecta a la alimentación debían trabajar para conseguirla, después de todo eso no era un hotel, y quien no trabaja pues sencillamente no come. 

Por ser Blade luchadores podían vivir en la abadía, quien no lo fuera no podía, eso no era un hostal, ni un centro de ayuda que albergara vagabundos. Mas, ser Blade Batallar resultaba un "poco" costoso, la BBA conseguía costear la mayoría de implementos en lo que Blades respecta, sin embargo los malditos tacaños no pagaban pasajes de avión, y esos no se regalan. 

Lastimosamente sino asistían a los torneos no había representantes rusos, y sin representantes no había Blade luchadores, eso nos lleva a concluir que la BBA no podía costear un lugar que no produjera deportistas. 

Sin luchadores, no había vivienda. 

Como si eso fuera poco, los Blitzkrieg Boys tenían un "pequeño" problema en calidad de dos de sus integrantes que desafortunadamente no se llevaban muy bien. Si su capitán y quien le sucedía no se coordinaban no podían Blade batallar como pareja, eso implicaba que existía un pequeño porcentaje de perdida. 

No ganar implicaba un gasto innecesario de Blade luchadores mediocres, lo que hace a la BBA replantearse seriamente si era necesario mantener la abadía. 

Lo más apropiado era considerar la situación de uno de los implicados. Precisamente en esa fría tarde rusa de nubes grises y mortecina luz del sol oculta tras gruesos mantos, cierto Blade luchador de ojos carmín se encontraba sentado junto al rio con un humor de los mil demonios.

Aunque para muchos era evidente que su estancia en los Blitzkrieg Boys no era algo que le hiciera gracia a cierto imbécil pelirrojo. A Kai Hiwatari le daba lo mismo, Yuriy se iba a aguantar porque él no planeaba irse del equipo así le pagaran por ello. 

El bicolor suspiro yéndose de espaldas contra el pasto. Los brazos a modo de almohada tras la cabeza le ayudaban a ver el cielo cubierto de un gris casi parejo. Ese día era tan aburrido. Todos los días eran iguales. Todo era igual desde que perdió a su Dranzer. Sin el fénix se sentía vacio. 

-.-Hn

Ivanov no ayudaba en su situación actual. De hecho ambos discutían mucho, más de lo acostumbrado. 

Gruño por lo bajo. No era su culpa que el imbécil pelirrojo tuviera un carácter obstinado y fuese imposible hablar con él de otra forma que no fuera discutiendo.

Ojos carmín se cerraron con el ceño fruncido. Tampoco es como si le interesara entablar una relación con su capitán. Si Yuriy lo molestaba, él respondería igual y no porque fuese infantil, sus discusiones no lo eran. 

Eran ácidos comentarios, dolientes, y cargados de cinismo e ironía. Con una psicología que sabían lastimaba al contrario. Tocaban siempre los puntos débiles. Eso dependiendo del grado y la importancia del pleito.

También podían discutir por cosas insignificantes. Detalles intrascendentes que desencadenaban algo mayor. 

Personalmente ya no recordaba como empezaron a odiarse tanto, ni quien comenzó con todo esto. Se podría decir que desde que eran niños no se llevaban bien, por lo que ahora de adolecentes lo mínimo que trataban era convivir en la misma habitación sin matarse.

Kai resoplo. Como ya dijo, lo único importante ahora era recuperar a Dranzer. Lo necesitaba a su lado. La idea de haberlo perdido para siempre se hacía más palpable conforme transcurrían los días. No sabía cómo recuperarlo, ignoraba porque no volvía, no comprendía nada….todo era confuso.

Bufo cansado al ponerse de pie. Ya había pasado 6 horas desde su última discusión con el pelirrojo, suponía que el tiempo prudencial para regresar a la abadía se había cumplido.

Sin prisa camino con las manos en los bolsillos. Hacia frio, más no le importaba tener sólo su bufanda. Distraerse con el inhóspito clima le ayudaba a no pensar.

Pronto anochecería. El mantón negro comenzaba a cernirse sobre la ciudad y las nublosas calles. La lejana y oscura abadía lucia más tétrica de lo que en realidad era. 

Tendiendo en claro la situación de Hiwatari, esas y muchas otras razones que no alcanzaría a relatar mostro que la maldición gitana de los rusos llego al tope cuando ese día cualquiera, de un martes ordinario, donde el cielo usualmente nublado revelo el mas escalofriante, escabroso, y horrible suceso que estremeció los viejos cimientos de la abadía. 

-.-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!-

Alguien reía. Lo cual resultaba terrorífico dada la miserable situación. Sin embargo esta persona tenía un muy buen motivo para ello. Por lo que poco o nada importaba atemorizar un poco a los habitantes del lugar con una estruendosa risa que resonaba por los desolados pasillos de piedra. 

Si se miraba con más detenimiento, una habitación en particular mantenía a 4 rusos de los Blitzkrieg Boys reunidos, de los cuales, el pelilavanda era quien se reía sin vergüenza de la desgracia ajena de cierto amigo pelirrojo suyo. 

-.-Bryan…eso no ayuda- regaño Spencer 

-.-Pero…jajajajajajaja pero…jajajajajajajaja ¡Míralo! Jajajajajajajaja- lloraba Kuznetzov 

-.-¡Bryan ÒO!- reclamo Spencer.

Los mordaces ojos de Yuriy lucían bastante molestos; una silenciosa advertencia de matarlo si no se callaba, y no es como si a Bryan le importara las amenazas de su capitán, más, las circunstancias le hicieron morderse los labios para no reír.

-.-Hn- gruño Ivanov dando suaves golpecitos en la mesa, símbolo de lo fastidiado que estaba.

-.-Oh vamos Yuriy no es tan malo- dijo Ian

-.-Claro, las orejas te lucen- le secundo Spencer.

Bryan no pudo resistirlo más. 

-.-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

Sinceramente Yuriy no estaba para ese maldito positivismo que viniendo de sus compañeros resultaba patético. No por despreciar el gesto, pero…demonios, ¿sabían que tan mal debería estar para que intenten "animarlo"? 

-.-Hn…me largo- áspero Yuriy de mala gana al ponerse de pie. 

No estaba dispuesto a soportar las burlas de Kuznetzov o el intento de animarlo de Spencer e Ian, quienes aun sentados alrededor de la mesa lo vieron alejarse sin prisa a la salida. 

Digamos que Yuriy Ivanov tenía una MUY buena razón para estar de mal genio, sin embargo no pudo pensar mucho en ello cuando un inusual aroma penetro sus sentidos con tanta fuerza que se desubico por completo. 

Él no se sentía bien, aun no se acostumbraba a esto, todavía le resultaba extraño. Todo comenzó a darle vueltas, la estancia se volvió oscura, y sus pasos lentos le hicieron eco en los oídos…

**PUM**

…hasta que tropezó.

El golpe sordo no fue tomado en cuenta, Ivanov con los ojos entreabiertos veía formas borrosas. Voces lejanas que no distinguía ni entendía. 

Respiro hondo, ese olor lo llevo a un estado catatónico de puro éxtasis. Cerró los ojos un momento. Las voces se hacían más claras, las figuras tomaban formas…

-.-¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Quítate idiota que no me dejas respirar! 

…claro que escuchar esa molesta voz no le ayudaba a sentirse mejor.

-.-Hn- con un gruñido el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que desastrosamente cayó sobre alguien.

-.-¡¿Qué esperas?! ¿Una invitación? ¡Muévete! 

Genial. De todas las personas de esa cochina abadía, debía caer precisamente sobre ese bicolor de pésimo carácter.

Sin embargo Kai Hiwatari dejo de empujar a quien lo aplastaba. Abrió mucho los ojos como si hubiera visto un extraterrestre, tan centrado que ni Volter haciendo una digna representación del lago de los cisnes llamaría su atención.

Y así como estaba, con Ivanov encima, encerrándolo entre el suelo y su cuerpo. Kai hizo lo único que su cerebro le atino a realizar…

-.-¡¡WAAAAAAAAAAA!!

**PUM**

Lo golpeo tan fuerte que lo lanzo bastante lejos. No era común oírle gritar, pero debían comprenderlo un poco, la impresión fue tanta que no pudo evitarlo. 

-.-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- reclamo Yuriy sobándose la mejilla

Sin prestarle atención, Kai le miraba desde su puesto como si jamás lo hubiera hecho. Bueno, resultaba difícil no detallar en las orejas y la cola de perro que el pelirrojo ahora llevaba.

-.-¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!- se rio Bryan.

-.-¡Bryan ÒO!- regaño Spencer. Bufo cuando el mencionado golpeo la mesa sin poder mas ¬¬UU- Tranquilo Kai, Yuriy sufrió un…pequeño "accidente" n.nUU

-.-¬¬- gruño Ivanov

Más tranquilo, pero algo dudoso, Kai se acerco de rodillas hasta quedar al frente del otro. Es verdad que no se llevaban bien, pero esto no se veía todos los días, así que sin pedir permiso toco las suaves orejas, frotándolas en sus dedos para verificar la veracidad de la situación. 

-.-¿Qué estás haciendo ¬/¬?- reclamo Yuriy. Sus orejas eran sensibles, especialmente si las tocaban de esa forma.

-.-¡Yo también quiero!- exclamo Bryan con ánimo. El bicolor le cedió su turno.

-.-¡Después voy yo º¬º!- pidió Ian acerándose.

-.-u.ú…¬¬

La incomodidad le llevo a alzar los brazos y moverlos de forma frenética intentando quitárselos de encima.

-.-No te enojes n—n- dijo Bryan- No todos los días te salen orejas y cola

-.-No soy una exhibición- amenazo Yuriy con los ojos entrecerrados. 

-.-Vamos lobito no te enojas- insistió Kuznetzov

-.-Este "lobito" te morderá si te acercas mas- ladro molesto.

Por otro lado, Kai ya de pie se coloco junto a Spencer, pidiendo una silenciosa explicación de la situación.

-.-Ne znayu (No lo sé)- dijo el mayor- Cuando lo encontramos ya estaba así ¿Qué crees que sea?

-.-Hmm… ¿algún experimento de efecto retrasado de Viobolt?- tanteo Bryan acercándose a ellos. 

-.-Es probable- medito Spencer.

La teoría podía ser acertada, a Kai no le ocurría otra cosa que justificara la extraña apariencia. Tampoco tenía la mente dispuesta para ello. 

La ausencia de Dranzer se hacía más palpable conforme trascurría el tiempo, ya comenzaba a sentir su calor desvanecerse, a olvidar su esencia, y se odio por ello. Así fue exactamente como olvido a sus padres, y ahora no eran más que un vago recuerdo de algo efímero e insignificante que se evaporaba en su conciencia. 

-.-Lo pensaremos mejor en la mañana- afirmo Bryan

-.-¡¿Cómo que mañana?!- reclamo Tala.

-.-Bueno, si queremos irrumpir en la BBA debemos pensar en un plan- señalo el pelilavanda con sencillez.

Ingenioso, simple y sumamente factible. Hiwatari entendió el porqué de la acción. Así podrían buscar antiguos documentos de Viobolt. 

El señor Dickenson no se los daría si los pedían, y exponer la situación de Yuriy no iba con su orgullo ruso. Según el viejo senil, los estaba "protegiendo" 

Eso quería decir que evitaría cualquier contacto con su desafortunado pasado. Lo que menos quería la BBA era Blade luchadores traumados. Eso podía evitar que se concentraran en la batalla, y ya saben que sin deportistas no hay abadía. 

El planteamiento es un poco ilógico si se piensa, ellos no buscarían relacionarse con su pasado; hasta ahora no había un motivo para ello. Pero bueno, había que comprender al viejo y senil señor Dickenson, parecía que la mente le fallaba con el pasar de los años.

-.-Hn

Volviendo al tema. Si todo estaba resuelto sólo había algo que él podía hacer…

-.-Me voy a dormir- determino Kai saliendo por donde entro.

-.-Jarasho (bien)- dijo Spencer

-.-Chto?! (¡¿Qué?!) ¡¿Me voy a quedar así toda la noche?!- reclamo Yuriy

-.-Tómalo con calma- dijo Bryan colocando un brazo alrededor de los hombros- Pero se sincero conmigo, ¿la cola te molesta? 

-.-¡Bryan!- grito Ivanov ya desesperado

-.-Buenas noches- interrumpió Ian

-.-Que descansen- le secundo Spencer sin interés en la extraña discusión.

-.-¡Esperen!- pidió Yuriy viéndolos partir.

…cuando estuvieron totalmente solos bajo derrotado la cabeza. Maldita solidaridad de equipo ¬¬

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-.-Hn

Finalmente los desgraciados lo ignoraron y se fueron a dormir. Entre la oscuridad de ese cuarto, el gruñido fue bastante audible 

Un molesto pelirrojo se encontraba a regañadientes en su habitación, acostado boca arriba con los brazos tras la cabeza y la mirada fija en alguna parte del techo.

La verdad estaba algo incomodo por culpa de esa cola que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de las rodillas ¬/¬

-.-Maldito día, estúpida cola, endemonias orejas, cochina vida…-refunfuño Yuriy moviéndose de mala gana, se acostó boca abajo hundiendo la cara en la almohada, si tenía suerte quizás se ahogaría con ella. 

No tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado. Lo último que recordaba era haber discutido con Hiwatari, y al siguiente se despierta en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento complemente solo y ¡Con una malditas orejas, y una endemoniada cola!

Resoplo sin moverse. Como si su vida no fuera lo suficientemente miserable ahora era mitad perro.

En silencio alzo el rostro. Miro sobre su hombro la cola que podía mover a voluntad. Arriba, abajo, de un lado a otro, sonrió ligeramente hasta patearse mentalmente. Esta situación no era para nada cómoda.

Toco su cabeza. Incluso sus orejas estaban agachadas por (no podía decir tristeza) las desafortunadas circunstancias. 

Pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, su cabello se sentía más sedoso que de costumbre. Y no porque Yuriy estuviese pendiente de esas cosas, pero la sensibilidad en sus manos lo llevo a tonarlo. Incluso tenía tonalidades más oscuras en algunas partes. 

Por ahora, además de su aspecto tenía otro pequeño problema…

-.-¡¿Qué es ese olor?!- ladro alzándose un poco apoyado en los codos. Las orejas en alto lo mostraron alerta.

Frunció el ceño molesto, ¿Qué era ese horrible, horrible, HORRIBLE olor? Gruño sentándose en la cama. Miro en todas las direcciones.

No es como si identificase algo en particular, sus sentidos parecían enloquecidos desde que tenía esa apariencia.

-.-Hn

Refunfuñando se puso de pie. Tomo uno almohada antes de salir descalzo de la habitación, con unos bóxers y una camisa. 

Camino por los desolados pasillos, convencido que no podía conciliar el sueño con ese olor invadiendo su nariz. Olfateo (si, ahora podía hacerlo como todo un sabueso) en busca de un lugar para pasar la noche. 

Eso lo llevo a caminar durante media hora por los pasillos de piedra con una almohada bajo el brazo. Una lástima que TODA la abadía apesara a rayos.

Justo cuando comenzaba a perder las esperanzas su mente colapso de nuevo. Sin pensarlo dejo de caminar de golpe con un paso que jamás llego a dar. 

Despacio y como si hubiera descubierto al santo grial, giro la cabeza con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal. 

La puerta que tenía a su derecha eclipsaba ese olor que no era cualquier esencia, era una perfecta fragancia que no resultaba empalagosa ni muy fuerte…era simplemente perfecta para su sensible olfato. 

-.-Hn

Desgraciadamente sabía muy bien de quien era esa habitación. Ah…pero era entrar ahí o dormir afuera. 

**PUM**

…sin meditarlo abrió de un portazo. La persona que descansaba en el interior se alarmo. El adormilado Kai se apoyo en los codos e intento enfocar a la persona que irrumpió en su cuarto a esas altas horas de la noche sin ningún tacto.

-.-¿Eh?...¿qué quieres?- mascullo el bicolor con sueño. Paso una mano por su cabello, despeinándose más en el proceso. 

-.-Hazte a un lado- indico Yuriy lanzando su almohada.

-.-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunto despierto una vez el otro se metió en su cama.

-.-Cállate y déjame dormir- ordeno Ivanov acostándose a su lado para darle la espalda y taparse con la única cobija. 

-.-Si quieres dormir ve a tú habitación…-ordeno Kai con esa voz neutra y fría que no consiguió respuesta- ¿Ivanov?

Al cabo de unos segundos de silencio le llamo inclinándose hacia él. Aparentemente el pelirrojo ya estaba dormido, las orejas agachadas y la suave respiración así lo indicaban.

Kai resoplo fastidiado. Por un momento estuvo tentado a tirarlo de la cama, mas desecho la idea casi de inmediato. No tenía ánimos para discutir. Eso no evito que le diera un codazo en busca de más espacio, su cama no era precisamente grande.

Aunque no pudo evitar erizarse en cuando el pelo de la cola rozo la piel de su brazo. Molesto se alejo. Refunfuño algunas maldiciones mientras reconsideraba MUY seriamente en tirarlo de SU cama.

-.-Hn- suspiro cansado.

De verdad no tenía ánimos de discutir. Coloco una almohada entre los dos. Ser rozado en la noche no le hacía gracia. 

De mala gana se acostó dándole la espalda. En realidad, lo que concerniera a Yuriy poco o nada le importaba porque no creía que estuviera tan mal como para preocuparse.

Ahora tenía orejas y una cola pelirrojas como su cabello, salvo por las puntas blancas, eso no era gran cosa, no es como si se estuviera muriendo. Y si ellos tenían monstruosas bestias encerradas en trompos ¿Por qué a Yuriy no podía ser mitad perro? Aunque pensándolo mejor, su aspecto era más el de un lobo. Misma familia, diferentes características. 

Volvió a suspirar. Miro algún punto de la nada ya acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Se sentía extraño, vacio, algo le faltaba, estaba incompleto.

Cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir. Nada se oía salvo la respiración del pelirrojo. Se dispuso a imitarlo, trato relajarse. 

Y de esos largos minutos que bien pudieron ser horas, Morfeo finalmente pareció apiadarse de él, al envolverlo en un dulce abrazo que lo mantuvo en una delgada línea de sueño y vigilia. Una sensación deliciosa que lo adormecía lentamente.

De golpe sus ojos se abrieron, una mano intrusa subía por el interior de su muslo, tocando por encima del pantalón que le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

Esto ya era el colmo u¬úXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-.-¡¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!- 

Tan grande fue el insulto que había quienes aseguraban que la abadía tembló. Los habitantes de dicho lugar salieron mientras el equipo titular corría hacia el origen del ruido, pues nadie más parecía querer asomarse debido a los objetos que oían quebrarse. 

Atropellándose un poco en el proceso llegaron a la habitación de Kai. Abrieron la puerta, Yuriy se cubría con una almohada por lo que el bicolor le lanzaba.

-.-Kai oÔ…-llamo Spencer.

-.-¡Idiota Hentai!...-reclamaba Kai intento golpearlo

-.-Tranquilo- dijo Bryan rodeando la estrecha cintura por detrás para que dejara de moverse.

Hiwatari estaba tan molesto que no le importo la espalda contra su pecho, no lo había golpeado con sus puños porque Ivanov se le escapo en el mismo instante en que lo tiro de la cama. Esa condición animal lo hacía muy ágil. Incluso esquivaba todo lo que le lanzaba. 

-.-Sean breves…-pidió Ian agachándose por el despertador tirado en el suelo-…son las 5:30 y tenemos que ir a un funeral a las 7:00

-.-Tengo hambre -0- -bostezo Spencer y restándole importancia al asunto salió de la habitación- Vamos a desayunar.

-.-¡Oye! ¿Quién murió?- pregunto Bryan jalando a Kai consigo.

El cuarto quedo sólo de nuevo. Seguro que ningún objeto lo golpearía bajo la almohada.

-.-¿Qué diablos le pasa?- se pregunto sin comprender.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

-.-Nunca creí eso de ti Yuriy- tacho Ian señalándolo con una cuchara.

-.-Yo no he hecho NADA- reclamo el pelirrojo dando un golpecito en la mesa luego del relato de Hiwatari. 

El comedor estaba vacío salvo por el pequeño grupo que en una mesa desayunaba. Ivanov estaba particularmente irritable, su aspecto no mejoraba. Seguía igual. 

Para el resto del mal disimulado equipo fue evidente el enfado de su capitán. Definitivamente parecía un lobo. Las orejas paradas, la cola moviéndose inquieta de un lado a otro, también parecía algo erizado, y… ¡¿Esos eran colmillos oÔ? 

Suspiraron casi al unisonó, por ahora no podían hacer nada para ayudarle.

-.-A todas estas ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Kai?- pregunto Bryan comiendo de su cereal. Si bien el bicolor les comento porque quería asesinar al pelirrojo, no sabían porque él estaba ahí en primer lugar.

Aunque para Yuriy decir que toda la abadía apestaba y que el único lugar salubre parecía la habitación de Hiwatari no sonaba muy lógico.

Kai ya no parecía interesado en el tema. Los brazos apoyados en la mesa y el rostro escondido entre ellos denotaban su cansancio. El café humeante a su lado permanecía casi intacto. 

Los demás no reparaban en él, como si no estuviera. Quizás por ello se permitía comportarse así. Con los rusos podía ser más él, de lo que podía con otros. 

-.-¿Quién se murió?- volvió a preguntar Bryan notando la renuencia de su amigo en hablar.

-.-Nuestro entrenador- dijo Ian

-.-¿Boris?- sugirió Spencer enarcando una ceja.

-.-No tenemos tanta suerte- reconoció el pequeño

-.-¿Teníamos un entrenador?- inquirió Yuriy curioso por primera vez en el tema. 

-.-Si bueno…-divago Ian-…durante el torneo mundial el equipo se volvió muy popular ¿saben? La BBA mando un entrenador para los chicos nuevos.

Durante un momento se instauro un largo silencio. En realidad el tema perdió interés con la explicación, después de todo era una persona del común sin ninguna trascendencia para ellos.

-.-¡Tienen que ir ÒO!- reclamo Ian golpeando la mesa con las manos

-.-¿Por qué?- mascullo Bryan sin interés

-.-Si no se han dado cuenta, necesitamos fondos para mejorar este lugar- señalo el pequeño- Una "compasiva" aparición pública podría atraer algunos patrocinadores. 

Aprovecharse de una muerte por conveniencia ¿no era eso muy cruel?

Naaaaa, si se considera las funestas condiciones de vida, apenas y era justo.

-.-Yo no voy- se negó Yuriy

-.-¿Cómo no òÔ? ¡Claro que vas!- contradijo Ian- ¡Eres el capitán del equipo ÒO!

-.-Uno con orejas ¬¬- insistió el pelirrojo.

-.-Te pones un sombrero, una gorra o una bolsa en la cabeza, no me importa u.u

-.-¡¿Por qué tengo que ir ÒO?! Con Kai basta

-.-Kai también va ¬¬- gruño Ian

-.-¿Yo también voy o.o?- pregunto Bryan

-.-¡Todos vamos a ir! ¡Y que no se hable más del asunto!

...

-.-¿Alguien tiene ropa elegante oô?- pregunto Spencer 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Comentar los turbios detalles de cómo consiguieron trajes, además de ser extenso no resultaba importante.

Lo que ahora competía al grupo ruso era el vehículo en que viajaban. Una pequeña band en la que iban algunos amigos del difunto, y ellos que no podían pagar un auto. 

-.-¡No puedo creer que haya muerto!- lloro una joven sobre el hombro de su novio.

Así venían desde unos tortuosos 30 minutos. Sin mencionar a las dos viejitas que cuchicheaban sobre la vida. 

-.-¿Cuántos años tenía?- pregunto una de las ancianitas en el puesto del adelante. Los Blitzkrieg Boys iban en los puestos de atrás.

-.-Que importa la mejor edad de la vida es estar vivo ¬¬- gruño Bryan por lo bajo.

-.-Tishe ¬¬ (cállate)- regaño Ian

Kuznetzov termino bufando molesto, por culpa de esa maldita pobreza debía soportar todo ese sentimentalismo.

Ajeno a ello, Yuriy bufo por el auto que salto debido a la imprudencia del conductor que parecía estar ebrio. Esto simplemente era perfecto ¿por qué ahora simplemente no caían por un peñasco en una tortuosa muerte? 

Gruño por lo bajo. Lo único que le faltaba era que una nube negra viniera exclusivamente a lloverle encima. Prefirió no pensar en ello, como estaba su suerte últimamente, capaz y se cumplía su deseo. 

Pero para distraerse en otra cosa, detallo con disimulo su peculiar vestuario en el que resaltaba una boina y una gabardina negra que ayudaban a ocultar perfectamente ciertos detalles animales. 

Y para mejor su feliz momento, a su lado su "mejor amigo" dormía. Personalmente estar junto a Hiwatari resultaba bastante molesto, sin embargo por mucho que odiara admitirlo sin él a su lado se ahogaría ¡La maldita Band olía a mil demonios! 

Así que lo decidió, no iba a apartarse de él así tuviera que ponerle unas esposas o incluso amarrarlo a su lado. 

A pesar que eso sonaba un poco extraño ¬/¬ Yuriy no tenia segundas intenciones, solo su propio bienestar, y así seguiría hasta que se deshiciera de esta maldita maldición.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: o/o….sé que está un poco extraño TT/TT, pero igual quería intentarlo Ne, así que sean pacientes conmigo por favor TT0TT. 

Ro: No seas tan melodramática ¬¬UU

Ann: Vale u.u. Ok, hasta aquí llegamos n-n, esperamos esto no sea un total fracaso TT.TT, y si lo es o.o, podemos culpa a Ro de ello n.nUU

Ro: ¡Oye ¬¬!

Cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno no siendo más.

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo n—n y Ro-Chan n—n

"_**ERRAR ES HUMANO…HECHARLE LA CULPA A OTRO ES MAS HUMANO TODAVIA"**_


	2. RUN AWAY

Ro: Konichiwa n0n

Ann: Etto o.o…Konichiwa Ne n--n. Pero antes que haya una turba enfurecida por la demora en actualizar TT-TT, permítanme explicarles TT-TT

Ro: El computador de Ann finalmente murió o.o

Ann: TT-TT, tuve que re-escribir todo mis Fic's así que comprenderán la demora TT0TT, lo hice lo más rápido (aunque no se note u¬uUU) que pude.

Ro: Eso nos enseña a no hacerle caso a un técnico que dice: "Ya casi está listo" o.o

Ann: Aun estoy esperando que me de la información que se salvo u.u, ¡¡MIS SERIES TT0TT!! ¡¡MIS IMÁGENES TT-TT!! ¡¡MIS DOUJINSHIS TT¬TT!! (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

Ro: ya, ya u.u (sobándole la espalda) Bueno, igualmente lamentamos la demora o.o.

Ann: TT0TT

Ro: u¬uUU…les recuerdo que esta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, es algo absurda pero sea pacientes Ne o.o, esta es la primera vez que Ann intenta algo así o.o. También es una situación inusual y sumamente extraña no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u

Ann: Da TT¬TT….por cierto o.o, casi lo olvido u¬uUU, este capítulo está dedicado a **Ginny-Flor de cerezo- **por su pasado cumpleaños n--n, que a pesar de haber sido hace mussssshhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiisssssssssssssssssssssiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiimmmmmmmmmmmmmmmooooooooooo tiempo n¬nUUU, igual le deseamos lo mejor n0n

Ro: Da n0n

De acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO DOS: RUN AWAY (Jamiroquai)

Una maldición se define como la capacidad que tiene una acción de afectar de forma negativa o positiva a un grupo determinado de personas, o un sujeto en particular. Explicación que podía irse al diablo; nunca nadie entiende que es estar maldito, hasta que lo vive.

Yuriy Ivanov por ejemplo estaba al borde de la demencia, indeciso entre irse y arruinar la única oportunidad de conseguir patrocinio o conformarse y llorar en algún rincón oscuro de su conciencia, mientras su exterior mostraba inmutable, junto a esa calma que NO sentía

Su nueva apariencia animal le hizo comprender muy tarde lo que significaba ir a un velorio…

"Me voy a morir, me voy a morir" repetía en su mete por fugaces momentos. Comenzaba a no parecerle tan mala idea.

Estaba mareado de los olores en salón de reuniones. Por fortuna, el ataúd con su respectivo confinado estaban en otra habitación, de no ser así podía asegurar que se vomitaría.

Pero tampoco es como si la delgada puerta que separaba un cuarto de otro fuese precisamente de gran ayuda.

El olor de un cuerpo apenas en su fase de descomposición no era precisamente agradable, eso sin mencionar los llantos, sollozos y cuanto lamento podían detectar sus sensibles orejas.

Ivanov en particular comenzaba a odiar a ese hombre mayor, cuyo bigote movía de un lado a otro. Podía jurar y asegurar, que oía los vellos raspando el viento de un lado a otro, cada vez que hablaba con esa pastosa voz ya entrada en años.

Eso sumado, a los tres fumadores que olían a nicotina, y las voces chillonas de las señoras. Yuriy estaba en el infierno…de hecho, el infierno era un paraíso comparado con esto.

Así, respiraciones, sollozos, humo e incluso el palpitar de cada corazón de quienes le pasaban por el lado, mantenían agachadas su lobunas orejas entre la boina negro, en su (inútil) intento de no oír.

Pero he aquí lo hilarante de la situación: no sólo el cochino lugar estaba repleto de gente, que por cierto, olía a rayos, sino que además, él llevaba una gabardina negra hasta los tobillos, y que de retirar haría muy notoria la cola que movía en busca de distracción.

Además de estar mareado, tenía calor.

-.-Maldito infierno- gruño por lo bajo

Ian, y Spencer hablaban con quien parecía la viuda, mientras que Hiwatari, Kuznetzov y el mismo fueron acorralados por un grupo de personas desde hacía cinco minutos. Así que cerca de una pared, fingía prestar atención a la conversación.

Lo curioso del asunto, era su estancia cerca del bicolor, sin él no aguantaría ni dos segundos esa atmosfera. Detalle que comenzó a ser sospechoso para Kai, aunque en realidad sólo podía ser una coincidencia, es decir, ambos se detestaban lo suficiente como para no quererse cerca.

-.-Disculpen- dijo el bicolor

Igual no le importaba nada lo concerniente a su capitán. Sin pensar en nada intento encontrar un lugar donde pudiera estar solo, lejos de platicas vánales e intrascendentes del dolor ajeno.

El difundo parecía tener muchos conocidos, el lugar estaba atiborrado de personas que le restaban movilidad. Igual giro a la izquierda, siguió derecho, izquierda de nuevo, derecha, derecha, hasta que giro sobre los talones viendo que no podía avanzar por ahí.

…el único inconveniente es que casi choca contra Ivanov.

De acuerdo….esto comenzaba a ser extraño.

Kai frunció el ceño, y Yuriy se dio cuenta muy tarde que había sido descubierto, culpaba de ello a los instintos animales que lo arrastraban antes que se percatara de ello. A juzgar por los ojos carmín, sería muy difícil convencerle que se trataba de una casualidad.

-.-Hn

Aunque pensándolo mejor, no tenía porque darle explicaciones. Terco como sólo el pelirrojo puede ser, bufo al mirar hacia otro lado, renuente a decir algo.

Molesto, el bicolor afilo la mirada con fastidio. El muy idiota lo sigue por todo el salón como un perrito tras su amigo y en vez de darle una explicación se hacia el digno. Resoplo, y consiente de no querer lidiar con esos extraños y estúpidos pensamientos, dio media vuelta dispuesto a ignorarle.

-.-¡Yuriy, Kai!- llamo Ian en voz baja- Deberían estar presentado sus respetos al difunto

Un gruñido compartido e inconforme pasó por alto ante el más pequeño; estaba dispuesto a arrástralos de ser posible hasta el mismísimo ataúd.

-.-Vamos, muévanse- ordeno Ian en un susurro. Los empujo disimuladamente hacia el cuarto conjunto.

Con un mohín de disgusto, Yuriy supuso que estando cerca de Kai no había problema en acercarse al confinado.

-.-Joven Hiwatari ¿Me permite un momento?

…maldito destino.

Una mujer joven se acerco; el aludido dejo de caminar a espera de lo que necesitara. El pequeño ruso pareció pasarlo por alto, mas, siguió guiando a su capitán.

-.-¡Espera!- pidió Ivanov por quien lo empujaba de la espalda.

-.-Entre más rápido termines, más rápido podremos hablar con los patrocinadores- señalo Ian

-.-Pero…-intento disuadirlo al mirar lastimeramente hacia atrás, donde el bicolor se quedo. Incluso podía jurar que sus apéndices lobunos estaban agachados.

Aterrado miro al frente. Ese cuarto lucia mucho más tétrico de lo que era, con un ambiente turbio y espeso. Cubrirse la nariz con las manos fue necesario; el aroma que penetro sus sentidos lo hizo con tanta fuerza, que sus ojos se aguaron de lágrimas contenidas.

De acuerdo, había que conservar la calma, todo estaría bien mientras no respirara.

…

…

…

¡Se iba a morir!

-.-Joven Ivanov, Joven Papov…

Llamo una femenina voz nasal tras sus espaldas. Yuriy giro, miro a la mujer como si le rogara porque lo salvara.

-.-…¿Les gustaría acompañarnos a tomar un café?

Identificarla como la viuda no fue difícil: delgada como un mondadientes, con unas enormes ojeras de ojos llorosos por la pérdida; con el resto del equipo ruso tras su espalda.

-.-Sera un placer- dijo Yuriy con la usual seriedad de su carácter frio. Forzado a emplear esa sutil cortesía como método de una mera diplomacia.

Con una cansada sonrisa, la viuda indico con una mano el camino a seguir.

En silencio se alejaron de los demás invitados; caminaron entre amplias habitaciones de puertas corredizas.

Ivanov de verdad agradeció el gesto ¡al fin podía respirar! No mucho ni muy profundo, o el aroma se le metería en la nariz y (estaba seguro) lo desmayaría (maldito destino ¬¬) PERO, podía respirar lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

Claro que si pudiera acercarse un poco a Hiwatari, su fuente de oxigeno estaría asegurada, en vez de tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire como venía haciendo desde que se alejo de su lado.

Pero Kai caminaba junto a Bryan más atrás suyo, detenerse a esperar que lo alcanzara sería muy evidente, además, no le hacía mucha gracia depender tanto del estúpido bicolor.

-.-Hn- gruño molesto. Uno de sus colmillos (si, ahora tenía como todo buen can) consiguió que Ian le diera un codazo.

El pequeño ruso ignoraba el porqué del mal genio del pelirrojo, pero que se notaran sus facetas animales no podía significar nada bueno.

Ian suspiro, quizás no fue tan buena idea traerlo; aun no sabían que tan serio o perjudicial era la maldición. De reojo le miro. Había estado actuando muy raro todo el día.

-.-Por aquí por favor- dijo la viuda. Abrió la puerta de una pequeña sala para que entraran primero.

En el interior habían tres personas de elegantes ropas de funeral, con un porte empresarial que los identifico como los patrocinadores, amigos del difunto.

-.-Por favor tomen asiento-

Había dos amplios muebles a los costados de una pequeña mesita, y otros dos puestos individuales a los extremos. El equipo ruso se sentó junto, al frente de los patrocinadores, mientras la viuda ocupaba la cabecera.

En silencio, dos empleadas sirvieron el café junto a unos pasteles de apariencia fina.

Con disimulo observaron el aperitivo. En realidad no eran muy dados a los dulces, pero considerando su escases de dinero, era un acontecimiento apreciar tan bonito trabajo, sin mencionar que era gratis.

-.-Agradezco mucho su presencia- empezó la viuda- Mi marido a pesar de no tener la necesidad económica de entrenar un equipo a su edad, de verdad amaba el BeyBlade

La pausa para tomar aire y no llorar hizo que los presentes se quedaran con las tazas de café en la mano. Los Blitzkrieg Boys guardaron silencio por la pérdida que en verdad no les significaba nada.

-.-Estoy bien- repuso la mujer con una sonrisa forzada y los ojos lloros.

En silencio bebieron del líquido negro en corteses movimientos de pequeñas probadas. Bryan fue el primero en tomar el pastel, los demás se limitaron a seguirle.

Todo ese molesto protocolo de diplomacia resultaba muy fastidioso, cansaba medir los movimientos para no ser descortés. Cosa que podía irse al mismísimo infierno si en verdad no tuvieran la necesidad de recurrir a patrocinadores; los que por cierto: los observaban con una meticulosidad de halcón, o de buitre carroñero según se vea.

-.-Y díganme…mi marido hablaba mucho de la abadía, pero me gustaría saber cómo se comportaba ¿Era feliz?

-.-…

Resultaba oportuno que supieran guardar las apariencias o de lo contrarios hubieran escupido el café ante algo que ignoraban por completo.

De hecho, el choque eléctrico les hizo recordar que además de JAMAS haber visto al hombre, ni saber de su existencia hasta hacia pocas horas donde se enteraron que "mágicamente" tenían un entrenador que (por cierto) estaba muerto.

Bueno, siempre se podía improvisar algo…

-.-Él era un buen hombre- dijo Ian- Amaba su trabajo y fue realmente muy amable al ayudarnos a entrenar a lo mas inexpertos a pesar de no pedir mucho a cambio.

-.-Si…así era mi Malkof

La voz de la viuda se quebró y empezó a llorar desconsolada. De los tres patrocinadores, dos eran finas ejecutivas que se pararon de sus puestos para abrazarla. El hombre mayor que las acompañaba se acomodo al filo del asiento mientras murmuraba palabras de apoyo.

Ajeno a ello, Kai Hiwatari le dio una última probada a su postre antes colocar el plato en las piernas, aguardando que se recuperara.

Rodo los ojos. Comenzaba a aburrirse, estaban tardando demasiado en presentar sus respetos.

…

…

…

Aunque después sólo pudo abrir grandes los ojos por el estremecedor roce que lo helo en su puesto. Resulta razonable su reacción, si se siente "algo" bajo el saco negro y la camisa blanca que lo tocaba despacio.

El sutil roce avanzaba despacio ente la piel descubierta de la espalda en busca de más.

Encontrar el motivo no fue difícil ni necesario. Ivanov estaba a su lado, y "eso" que se filtro entre su ropa era la cola pelirroja del imbécil.

Kai frunció el ceño con los ojos cerrados. Le importaba poco o nada si alguien se daba cuenta de la apariencia animal. Molesto apretó fuerte el tenedor. No le gustaba que lo tocaran, mucho menos si quien lo hacía era Yuriy Ivanov.

-.-Tengo que ir…a despedir…a los invitados- musito la viuda entre sollozos.

**CLIN**

De un salto, Yuriy se puso de pie convirtiéndose en el centro de atención. Incluso sus compañeros de equipo le miraron sin comprender. Sin embargo el ceño fruncido, los ojos destellando de enojo, y los colmillos que comenzaban a ser notorios parecía tener un único motivo: Kai Hiwatari.

Bryan parpadeo en desentendimiento, mas, no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado, con cinismo una vez noto que el bicolor mantenía ese brillo asesino en los ojos, y un tenedor fuertemente asido a la mano.

Reprimiendo una risita, Kuznetzov señalo discreto a sus otros dos compañeros el "arma" de Kai y las consecuencias generadas en la cola lobuna, ahora ligeramente "torcida"

A Ian y Spencer no les hizo tanta gracia ver la cola salir entre la gabardina abierta. Así que al borde de un ataque cardiaco, Ian se puso de pie; agradecía profundamente que Yuriy estuviera de espaldas a los patrocinadores, impidiendo que el nuevo apéndice en su capitán fuera notorio.

-.-Eh…Yuriy le ayudara con los invitados- dijo Spencer mientras el más bajito le indicaba al pelirrojo que se abrochara la gabardina.

-.-En verdad no es necesario- aseguro la mujer. Con un pañuelo intento limpiarse el maquillaje corrido.

-.-No es molestia- dijo Yuriy luego del codazo de Ian

La triste viuda medio sonrió al salir. Ivanov la siguió en silencio con la gabardina abrochada, y una lastimada cola entre ella.

-.-Hn

Sus colmillos fueron visibles al gruñir. De verdad no se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a mover la cola, o el momento de aflojar la prenda. Pero eso no era motivo suficiente para que el salvaje bicolor lo lastime.

Él no le había hecho nada, estuvo atento (o fingía hacerlo) a la destrozada viuda, hasta que alguien le clavo un tenedor.

-.-Hn

Imbécil Hiwatari, después se vengaría, por el momento llego con los demás invitados. Los fuertes olores entremezclados lo devolvieron a la realidad.

Las personas comenzaban a presentar sus condolencias, mientas él se escabullo hábilmente a la salida, el aire fresco le ayudaba a calmarse…

"Estúpido Hiwatari, idiota ¿Por qué no puede ser más amable?"

…de acuerdo, no precisamente "calmarse" pero al menos no se desquitaba con los invitados que despedía con un movimiento de la cabeza, y las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda.

A ver… ¿Cómo le hacía para vengarse del bicolor?

-.-Joven Ivanov ¿entramos?- llamo la mujer al llegar a su lado.

-.-En un segundo la alcanzo- respondió ante el asentimiento contrario.

Los pasos de ella se desvanecieron entre la casa funeraria; el viento soplo. Estaba solo. Un poco más relajado se alejo de la puerta.

El frio paisaje cubierto de una delgada capa de nieve le hizo respirar profundamente. El funeral era en un lugar muy apartado, rodeado de grandes árboles que producían una gentil sensación de frescura.

Con una mano se quito la boina negra. Sus orejas se movieron al quedar libres.

…Hmm, eso se sentía bien. El viento acariciaba cada sensible hebra de cabello. Cerró los ojos complacido, se sentía mucho mejor, con una emoción en el pecho por percibir los susurros que jamás escucho en la naturaleza.

-.-Ivanov

…hasta que apareció esa horrible voz.

En realidad fue impresionante como detecto al bicolor antes que hablara. Sus pasos, su aroma, su presencia entre cada efímero movimiento contra el viento.

…eso si era fastidioso.

-.-Chto? (¿Qué?)- pregunto de mala gana Yuriy

Kai frunció el ceño, para él tampoco era agradable ir por él, pero debían colaborar con el equipo o se quedaría sin comer, y para ello debía mantener ciertas apariencias en público

-.-Es hora de regresar- mascullo sin interés

…como ya dijo, él no estaba ahí por gusto, sin embargo el mutismo de Ivanov le hizo cruzarse de brazos. En silencio espero sin preguntar, ellos no gustaban de hablar, así evitaban discutir.

Segundos después, Yuriy volvió a colocarse la boina. No hubo que esperar mucho, cinco chicos salieron entre los árboles para rodearlos.

Eso era curioso, no totalmente extraño, pero si muy curioso. A veces grupos de Blade luchadores callejeros los tomaban por "sorpresa" para arrebatarles el titulo como representantes rusos.

Ivanov bufo cansado antes de sacar su Blade del bolsillo del pantalón. El bicolor ni siquiera se movió, no había necesidad.

Pero el excesivo ensimismamiento del pelirrojo entre los largos minutos de silencio, hizo que Kai enarcara una ceja. Resoplo, suponía entonces que debía de librarse de quienes los amenazaban.

La mano que lo tomo de la muñeca freno cualquier acción, una vez fue jalado.

-.-¡Oigan, ustedes!- grito Yuriy- Cambiemos de lugar

Los tensos y dudosos chicos no pudieron objetar cuando el líder de los Blitzkrieg Boys se abrió paso entre ellos, llevándose a la fuerza a Kai consigo.

-.-Oye- reclamo el bicolor sin alzar demasiado la voz, remarcando lo justo la palabra para indicar que lo soltara.

-.-Cállate y muévete más rápido- ordeno Yuriy con el ceño fruncido sin dejar de mirar al frente. Lo sujeto fuerte de la muñeca para que no se le escapara.

Gruño entre dientes. Esto no estaba bien, su Wolborg…

…su bestia bit no estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hay momentos en la vida que resultan difuso, tal vez demasiado extraños como para poder explicarlos con facilidad.

Este por ejemplo, mantenía a un mal humorado bicolor ruso que agradecía su maldita suerte a su buen amigo pelirrojo.

-.-¿Y ahora que hacemos Taicho? (capitán)- pregunto Kai con los ojos entrecerrados entre molesto y harto.

-.-¡Tishe! (¡Cállate!)- reclamo Yuriy

Odiaba que lo llamara así, sabía que el termino japonés sólo lo usaba para fastidiarle, por él, comenzó a detestar el idioma.

Si tanto le gusta, porque simplemente no volvía a Japón.

-.-Pero Taicho…de verdad me sorprende que dejara que nos atraparan- finalizo Kai con una torcida e irónica sonrisa.

Ambos se daban la espalda, así que Hiwatari no podía ver lo que sus comentarios provocaban, aunque podía hacerse una idea de ello.

Incluso su tono cambiaba por uno mucho mas cortes, sabía que lo molestaba, es como cuando Yuriy le seguía la corriente y comenzaba a llamarle "Hiwatari-Kun"

Kai odiaba ese sobrenombre viniendo en el tono falso de amistad, tanto como el pelirrojo al llamarlo capitán.

-.-Cállate, no recuerdo haber pedido tu opinión

-.-Hn, no necesito su permiso para hablar Ivano-Taicho- mascullo indiferente el bicolor.

Las ganas de discutir se perdieron en el mismo instante en que recordó su posición actual: de espaldas a Yuriy, los brazos estirados hacia arriba por las cadenas en las manos, suspendidos a dos metros del suelo, y sostenidos por una enorme viga en el techo.

Ya ni recordaba como termino en esa absurda situación. El hecho, es que estaban encerrados en un almacén sin razón aparente. Al parecer, esos mocosos los dejarían salir en cuanto renunciaran a los Blitzkrieg Boys

Y aunque se le hacia un poco exagerado, Kai decidió no pensar en ello al intentar buscar una manera de bajar de ahí. Claro que estar suspendido en el aire no le ayudaba a especular.

Alzo la mirada. Podía subir por la cadena, pero una vez arriba, ¿Cómo rompía su atadura?

…

…

…

Es bien sabido que cuando una cola pelirroja comienza a subir despacio desde el tobillo hacia la pierna, rodeándola de vez en cuando con sutiles caricias, inhibe los pensamientos.

El bicolor bajo de inmediato la mirada por "eso" que comenzó a tocarle el interior de los muslos en un parsimonioso recorrido.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!- reclamo removiéndose.

-.-¿De qué…?

Para cuando Yuriy se di cuenta de lo que hacía su cola, el bicolor lo pateo tan fuete que lo envió hacia adelante.

La velocidad, el movimiento y su propio peso hizo que la cadena se deslizara sobre la viga del techo; así, mientras Kai subía un poco, él bajo.

-.-Hn

El método no le gusto, en especial cuando regreso para chocar contra el otro.

-.-Podrías ser un poco más delicado- regaño Yuriy

-.-Y tú podrías dejar de tocarme- áspero Kai con el ceño fruncido. Tal vez un poco sonrojado por ello.

-.-No te emociones tanto imbécil. No fue intencional. Aun no me acostumbro a esta apariencia- se justifico Yuriy también algo sonrojado.

No tener el control de su cuerpo era molesto. Resoplo. Todo eso podía irse al diablo en ese momento, su mente se encontraba centrada en su Blade.

Hasta ahora no había notado la ausencia de Wolborg ¿Qué clase de blade luchador no se da cuenta que ya no tiene su bestia bit?

Mas no pudo seguir divagando, una nueva y fuerte patada lo mando hacia adelante, de nuevo la cadena se deslizo. Yuriy bajo, y Kai subió. La diferencia radico en la fuerza que hizo Ivanov antes de chocar contra el otro.

Sus pies ya rozaban el suelo.

-.-¡¿Por qué fue eso?!- reclamo el pelirrojo molesto. No le importaba provocarle a pesar que su cabeza estuviera a la altura de los pies contrario- ¡No te toque!

-.-Mi error- respondió cínico, con una sonrisa que "su capitán" no pudo ver.

Inconforme con el método para bajar, pero sin poder golpearlo. Yuriy jalo la cadena con fuerza, el bicolor volvió a subir, para que él pudiera tocar el suelo.

Los ojos azules divagaron por todo el lugar; no es como si tuviera muchas opciones en el pequeño almacén.

-.-Hn

Tampoco quería entretenerse demasiado, sus manos en alto palpitaban por la cadena y falta de circulación, producto del esfuerzo en mantener a Hiwatari en alto.

Sin pensarlo mucho, tomo una segueta con la cola dado que no podía moverse de su posición actual sin lastimarse seriamente.

Con cuidado, y algo de torpeza tomo la herramienta. Casi dejo de respirar para no perderla.

Kai también estaba impaciente, sus muñecas dolían a pesar de sostenerse de la cadena para que no le cortara la circulación; se lastimaba con el duro contacto cada vez que Ivanov lo hacía subir.

-.-Patéame y te aseguro que te dejo aquí- amenazo Yuriy, después de jalar la cadena, y forzar sus manos a tomar la segueta.

Cuando la cola tomo su pie, Hiwatari comprendió lo que quería decir, ahora era el pelirrojo quien lo jalaba para que bajara.

Tampoco es como si a Yuriy le entusiasmara la idea de tocarlo, lo anterior fue un accidente provocado por la poca experiencia en ese cuerpo nuevo.

-.-…

Aunque debía admitir que el contacto era extraño, como si lo tocara con las manos, sentía a la perfección la piel sobre el pantalón.

Con un ligero rubor en las mejillas y farfullando algunas incoherencias sobre su desgraciada vida, Yuriy prefirió no reparar demasiado en lo que tocaba.

-.-Ivanov, cállate, no me apetece escuchar tú voz ahora- soltó Kai sin delicadeza

La verdad estaba algo incomodo por la cola que lo rodeaba de la cintura para que ambos quedaran en la misma altura, como en un principio.

-.-A mi me gustaría estar con otra persona, pero no todos tenemos lo que queremos- señalo Yuriy tranquilo- Así que te aguantas.

Los sentidos puestos en algo tan simple y efímero como remarcar la delgada cintura, le hicieron ver que jamás se había puesto a detallarla

-.-Hn ¬/¬

Tampoco es como si le interesara. De mala gana, Yuriy miro hacia el frente fingiendo desinterés mientras ayudaba al bicolor a cegar la cadena. Cada uno sosteniendo un extremo de la segueta, moviéndola en una perfecta sincronía. Así permitía que la mano libre se sostuviera de la cadena para no lastimarse.

Por ello Kai no se quejaba de lo que lo rodeaba. Entendía (o asumía) que lo hacía para agilizar el trabajo.

Claro que cada vez que la cola pelirroja se movía, rozaba ligeramente sobre la camisa blanca, palpando su abdomen con una lentitud que lo erizaba ante la incómoda sensación.

Fue una fortuna que la cadena cediera. Caer fue repentino, sin embargo ninguno tuvo problemas al tocar el suelo.

El bicolor gruño por ver sus manos marcadas. De verdad se lastimo, las sentía entumidas.

Yuriy por otro lado, aun amarrado, saco su Blade del bolsillo. No tenía tiempo que perder, necesitaba averiguar dónde estaba Wolborg. Sin pensar en nada, coloco el Blade en el lanzador, las cadenas se desquebrajaron con el primer impacto. De mala gana se retiro la boina y la gabardina, le estorbaban en ese momento.

Su ánimo no cambiaba, estaba molesto. Incluso Kai enarco una ceja por ver los colmillos en las comisuras de los labios, las orejas hacia atrás, la cola moviéndose despacio, y el "pelaje" erizado de quien está a punto de saltarle al primer idiota que se le atraviese.

Teniendo en cuanta lo poco que le importaba Yuriy, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse por alguna ventana, no era su problema si lo descubrían en ese estado.

-.-¡Escuche algo!

-.-¡¿Qué esta suce…?!

…justo ahí, Kai dejo de caminar. La puerta principal se abrió. Dos entrometidos mocosos se paralizaron.

-.-Un…un…¡¡UN MONSTRUO!!-

…eso no fue amable. Los niños miraban y señalaban a Yuriy con balbuceos sin sentido, palidecieron por el brillo asesino en los ojos azules.

-.-¡¡KKKKKYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ¡¡SALVESE QUIEN PUEDA!!

Gritaron despavoridos una vez salieron corriendo como si la vida dependiera de ello, debido al pelirrojo que salió tras ellos junto a su Blade.

Pronto más gritos se sumaron. Vidrios rompiéndose, madera despedazándose, y uno que otro llanto hizo que Kai suspirar.

-.-Estúpido Ivanov- dijo entre dientes. Salió corriendo por las explosiones de seguras batallas en la cercanía.

Si ese imbécil se emocionaba mostrando todo su poder, Ian los reprendería después. Ese no era el tipo de imagen que necesitaban para los patrocinadores, y aunque todo eso podía irse al diablo, como ya dijo antes, él no quería quedarse sin donde dormir.

-.-Hn

Refunfuño por lo bajo, afuera todo parecía un campo de guerra. Incluso estaban algunos de sus captores inconscientes en el suelo.

-.-¡Ivanov!- llamo sin obtener respuesta- ¿Dónde se metió?

Correr sin rumbo además de comenzar a impacientarlo, le ayudo a escuchar los gritos de terror muy cerca de su posición.

La figura de Yuriy fue notada casi de inmediato de espaldas a él, con esa posición demente siempre que liberaba su bestia bit, lo curioso fue no vio a Wolborg cerca. No medio demasiado con sus pensamientos; a dos metros, blades destrozados y sus aterrados dueños lloraban por el temible monstruo.

Oh, definitivamente Ian se iba a enojar.

-.-¡Ivanov!- llamo enojado.

Lo último que le faltaba era convertirse en niñera del pelirrojo.

Su intervención no sólo consiguió la atención del aludido y la huida de sus presas en cuanto se dio la oportunidad, sino que, cuando Yuriy giro, lo último que vio de él fuera esa penetrante mirada.

Los ojos carmín se abrieron grandes de sorpresa. Incluso dejo de caminar por verle desaparecer tras un parpadeo.

…era muy rápido.

-.-….

Claro que sentirse abrazado por el cuello entorpeció sus pensamientos al irse hacia atrás por el inesperado y brusco movimiento.

-.-Hn- se quejo por caer sentado- ¡¿Pero qué…?!

A pesar de empujar para sacárselo de encima, Kai se congelo debido al roce de la respiración contraria en su oído. Los finos labios acariciando su piel lo estremeció.

-.-Ivanov- puntualizo en amenaza. Las manos en el pecho intentaba alejarlo.

Pero entre más trataba, más fuerte se sujetaba Yuriy, que sentando en las piernas del bicolor, mecía la cola de un lado a otro, hasta que (sin motivo aparente) le mordió la oreja, para seguidamente lamer la parte afectada.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!- reclamo forcejeando en cuanto se recupero de la impresión.

Por alguna inexplicable razón, no podía apartarlo, ni siquiera conseguía moverlo un centímetro, no recordaba que el pelirrojo fuera tan fuerte.

Ajeno a ello, Yuriy se limito a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, Hiwatari tembló. El bicolor olía tan bien que lo adormecía casi hasta extasiarlo, por lo que deslizo su rostro a un lado, sordo a cualquier otra cosa.

-.-¡Ivanov!

…

Si la intención de Yuriy hubiese sido la de obligarlo a estarse quieto, esa era la solución, pues los pensamientos de Kai colisionaron ante el húmedo toque contra su mejilla.

Un ligero tiente carmín cubrió sus mejillas, Ivanov acaba de…lamerle.

Considerando eso desde otra posición, Kai no sólo olía bien, sabia mejor.

El pelirrojo lo estrujo más cerca entre sus brazos, una ligera sonrisa curvo los labios contra la pálida y fina piel de su mejilla.

Aun desubicado, Kai noto que esos movimientos eran más suaves, más amables, nada comparado con el hosco Yuriy que soltaba mordaces e hirientes comentarios. Si lo pensaba, ese no parecía él.

Indeciso con la idea, coloco las manos en los brazos contrarios sin saber qué hacer.

-.-¡Yuriy, Kai!

Las voces del resto de sus compañeros hicieron que el bicolor girara la cabeza. Ellos se acercaban corriendo

-.-¡¿Qué demonios hicieron?!- reclamo Ian ante el apocalíptico panorama, incluso habían blade luchadores que se quejaban moribundos en el suelo.

-.-Aun mejor, ¿Qué están haciendo?- insinuó Bryan en una molesta sonrisa que señalaba la bonita posición de su capitán sentado en las piernas contrarias.

--Ese no es un buen lugar para hacer "eso" estamos en un sitio publico- señalo Spencer con una neutralidad imparcial tan propia de su carácter- Además hay niños presentes.

Kai los fulmino con la mirada, si pudiera quitárselo de encima ya lo hubiera hecho.

Mas, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse una vez Yuriy se movió un poco, el roce contra la sensible piel de su cuello lo tomo desprevenido. El par de labios entreabiertos subían despacio, remarcando un camino imaginario hasta besarle gentil.

Efímeros toques fueron dejados con delicadeza antes de empezar a morderle despacio. Kai respiro un poco más fuerte, una húmeda intrusa comenzó a trazar un caliente recorrido donde se concentraba en los lugares que lo hacían temblar.

Sentir en plenitud sus labios capturando los espacios de piel descubiertos en ese suave toque que lo estremeció, obligo a Kai a cerrar los ojos mientras sus manos en los brazos del pelirrojo le sujetaban más fuerte cada vez que encontraba un lugar sensible.

-.-Creo que ya no nos están prestando atención- señalo Bryan divertido. Era como si hubieran desparecido del lugar.

-.-Me vale lo que estén haciendo ¬/¬- gruño Ian- Nos vamos ¡Ahora!

El primer paso del menor fue el último. Yuriy Ivanov finalmente giro para mirarles. El ceño fruncido, las orejas hacia atrás, y el "pelaje" erizado lo hacían lucir como un animal peligroso.

Cuando empezó a gruñirles, freno cualquier movimiento.

-.-¿Yuriy?- llamo Spencer dando el mismo paso que lo situaba junto a Ian

El pelirrojo gruño más fuerte, parecía sentirse amenazado. Incluso acerco al bicolor como si se lo fueran a quitar, o lo estuviera protegiendo.

Hiwatari parpadeo varias veces. Esto comenzaba a ser incomodo.

-.-¿Por qué no intentas calmarlo Kai?- sugirió Bryan uniéndose a los otros dos.

El mencionado entrecerró los ojos en fastidio ¿Por qué estas cosas sólo le pasaban a él?

-.-Iva…

Las orejas lobunas se movieron graciosamente. Su dueño giro de inmediato al oírle hablar, calmando su instinto tan rápido que daba miedo.

No por ello se distraía de los "tres intrusos" en su territorio.

-.-…nov- completo Kai

La obediencia lo desubico; esa expresión relajada sin rastro de ironía o cinismo, bloqueo cualquier pensamiento cuando le sonrió.

Los brazos alrededor de su cuello deshicieron su amarre. Las manos de Yuriy se deslizaron por su cabello, enredándose entre los mechones de cabello por un fútil momento, cuya finalidad era tomarle el rostro por las mejillas.

Incluso el público presente se sonrojo con el corazón en la mano, quizás de vergüenza ajena, o simple impresión de ver a su capitán sonreírle al bicolor.

-.-o/o

Los rusos ni siquiera parpadearon. Fijos en la bonita escena que iba reduciendo alarmantemente la distancia entre ambos.

Pero si ellos dejaron de respirar, Kai Hiwatari entro en un estado catatónico, culpaba de ella a esa endemoniada sonrisa que veía cada vez más cerca.

El ligero roce, y la respiración contraria abanicando tan cerca de sus labios detuvieron su corazón. Es decir Yuriy iba a….él quería….

**PUMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Bryan resoplo una vez el potente golpe del bicolor mando a Yuriy bien lejos. Ian y Spencer se limitaron a entrecerrar los ojos con dolor, por eso que, estaban seguros dejaría una marca.

Pero Kai, azorado de la situación, mantenía el puño en alto con la respiración algo descompuesta por ese pequeño momento en el que el aire le falto inexplicablemente con la proximidad.

-.-Eso duele- se quejo Yuriy incorporándose luego de caer acostado- Bastardo, ¡¿Por qué siempre me estas golpeando?!

…ahí el pelirrojo noto algo curioso: no recordaba como llego a ese lugar. Con curiosidad observo todo, su cola de movía despacio de un lado a otro.

Lo último que recordaba era haber perdido el control de sus emociones por no comprender la desaparición e Wolborg. Luego, una incontrolable rabia se desato y después…

…nada.

-.-Vamos Kai, tranquilo- dijo Bryan en un intento por calmar el instinto asesino del bicolor que exigía ¡venganza!

Sin embargo, cuando lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, y sus manos (sin razón aparente) se posaron en las caderas contrarias, Yuriy se erizó

-.-Que extraño- mascullo por lo bajo al tocar su cabeza, sus orejas se agachaban cada vez que una mano les pasaba por encima.

-.-Vámonos, ya va a anochecer y debemos prepararnos para mañana en la mañana- dijo Ian. Dio media vuelta ya dispuesto a olvidar el tema.

-.-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vamos a hacer mañana en la mañana?- pregunto Bryan siguiéndole el juego.

-.-¡Vamos a vender dulces!

…

…

…

Esto ya comenzaba a ser patético, está bien que no tengan dinero para viajar (hasta Japón por que la información que necesitaba de la BBA, por alguna absurda razón, no estaban en Rusia) pero esto era ridículo.

-.-Hn

Bufo Yuriy por lo bajo…

…por eso odiaba las maldiciones.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Taran n0n!

Ro: o.oUU

Ann: o.o…vale lo admito TT0TT, esta algo raro TT-TT, sin embargo hice lo que pude TT0TT (Ann en un rincón oscuro)

Ro: No dije nada Baka ¬¬UU

Ann: TT-TT

Ro: ¿para qué me molesto u.u?

**ZAPE **

Ann: ¡Oye x.ó!

Ro: mucho mejor n--ñ

Ann: ¬¬XXX…en realidad nunca pensé que el fic fuera a tener tanta aceptación o.o ¡Ann esta very happy °¬°! En recompensa (y debido a todddddddddo el tiempo libre que estuve esperando que me devolvieran mi computador u¬uUUU) pude escribir el siguiente capítulo n--n, así que quizás dentro de dos o tres semanas actualice n—n

Ro: eso según el horario de la universidad u-u

Ann: Da TT¬TT

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno, no siendo más.

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo n—n y Ro-Chan n—n


	3. SHUT UP AND SLEEP WIHT ME

Ann: ZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzz -.-

Ro: Konichiwa Ne n--n

Ann: ZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzz –0-

Ro: En nombre de Ann u.u, lamentamos la demora, se que ella dijo que no demoraría o.o, demo, surgieron unos pequeños inconvenientes u¬uUUU

Ann: ZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzz -.-

Ro: Parciales TT-TT. Condierando que ella no ha dormido en una semana oÔ, no es de extrañar que este inconsciente sobre el teclado XD

Ann: ZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzz -.-

Ro: La carencia de su computador (que en paz descanse XD) debe usar el de su otosan, así que el tiempo es algo restringido o.o, considerando que estudiamos de 7 Am a 9 Pm TT¬TT

Ann: ZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzz -0-

Ro: Ok, de nuevo Gomen Nasai Ne o.o Esta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, es algo absurda pero sea pacientes conmigo Ne o.o, esta es la primera vez que Ann intenta algo así o.o.

Esta situación inusual y sumamente extraña no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u

De acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO TRES: SHUT UP AND SLEEP WIHT ME

Un sombrío y gélido paisaje se cernía sobre la abadía rusa en la tétrica expresión de una noche sin estrellas. El viento silbaba entre los arboles cercanos. Las ramas crujían bajo su toque; cualquiera que se detuviera a escuchar el lúgubre canto se estremecería.

-.-Hn

En las cercanías, un ruso pelirrojo se encontraba boca arriba con las manos tras la cabeza a modo de apoyo. Yuriy no sentía el frío de estar acostado en la nieve a pesar de que su ropa fuese la usual y no llevara ni un saco o una bufanda que lo resguardara de lo que cualquier persona sensata consideraría, un clima inhóspito.

Ivanov estaba enojado. Su ceño fruncido lo delataba.

-.-Hn

De mala gana mascullo algunas incoherencias sobre su vida antes de sentarse. Le fastidiaba la posición debido a su cola.

Afilo la mirada hacia la estructura del frente. Gruño de nuevo. Las orejas agachadas hacia los lados, el ceño fruncido y la cola moviéndose inquieta de un lado a otro lo hacían lucir una graciosa apariencia, como si se viera obligado a fingir enojo para no afrontar las consecuencias de las que sabía era culpable. Una responsabilidad que se rehusaba a encarar.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- bufo entre dientes. Alzo la cabeza hacia el cielo oscuro.

Un mortecino y lejano resplandor de la luz de luna se tamizaba tras gruesas nueves.

Quizás su nueva apariencia lo hacía inmune al clima. En realidad no le importaba si era así. Sin ánimo coloco las manos hacia atrás en busca de una posición más cómoda para ver el oscuro firmamento. La piel desnuda levemente cubierta por lo guantes se hundía en la nieve sin acaparar su atención.

Las orejas lobunas de vez en cuando se alzaban por los sonidos del bosque, aunque los rastros de nieve en la ropa y toda esa maldita situación podían irse al diablo.

Yuriy quería entrar a la abadía, estaba cansado de no hacer nada en el exterior, sin embargo sabía que aun era demasiado pronto; su última discusión con Hiwatari aun estaba muy presente, el tiempo prudencia para calmar las cosas no había concluido.

-.-Hn

A pesar de ello quería entrar. Resoplo al bajar la mirada, mitad harto, mitad molesto del asunto. ¿Por qué debía ser él quien salió?

…tal vez porque fue quien termino todo con un crudo comentario. Suspiro, todo ese maldito día fue un desastre desde el principio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Existen hechos ilógicos e inexplicables que por más que se les piense no se encuentra una solución razonable. Yuriy Ivanov por ejemplo, el ser mitad lobo lo tenía desubicado mientras que para Kai Hiwatari era totalmente irracional la capacidad de Ian Papov de convencerlo.

Los dos hechos totalmente ajenos entre si, en realidad se encontraban entrelazados.

El bicolor miro curioso y con total incomprensión la diadema con falsas orejas de perro en la parte superior. Entrecerró los ojos; ni de chiste se pondría esa cosa en la cabeza.

-.-Hn

….claro que en la lejanía (casualmente) cerca de la abadía, sentía una mirada en la nuca.

-.-Gracias n/n

La risa nerviosa de un grupo de jovencitas lo devolvió a su situación actual: en la calle de una transitada zona comercial, su "buen amigo" Ivanov y él repartían volantes.

Por exigencia de Ian, el pelirrojo no traía puesta la gabardina y la boina negra, por lo que sus apéndices lobunos quedaban al descubierto con el único propósito de atraer clientes.

Para nadie era extraño que cada martes el equipo ruso de BeyBlade se situaba en ese sitio en particular para promocionar los eventos especiales que preparaban en la abadía. Así la inusual apariencia de Yuriy pasaba por alto para atribuírsele a una campaña publicitaria que funcionaba bastante bien con los niños y las jovencitas enamoradas.

Ivanov agradecía no tener tanta ropa encima, sin embargo ser el centro de atención no le hacía gracia. Resoplo, si sus compañeros se aprovechaban de un difunto ¿Qué los detenía de explotarlo a él?

…la respuesta le llego cuando frunció el ceño. Maldita solidaridad de equipo.

-.-Hn

Como si fuera poco, debía estar junto a ese molesto bicolor. En espacios abiertos no necesitaba a Kai consigo. Pero siendo pareja en las blade batallas, era casi indispensable verlos juntos (y sin discutir) en sitios públicos.

Disimular que no se detestaban no era difícil siempre y cuando no hablaran mucho. Aunque si Kai le ayudara a repartir volantes en vez de contemplar la diadema, sería mucho más fácil reprimir las ganas de soltar un acido comentario.

De reojo le miro unos segundos hasta perder total interés y seguir con su trabajo.

-.-Disculpe joven ¿le importaría si mi hijo toca sus orejas?

La pregunta de una delgada mujer rubia le hizo bajar la mirada. Yuriy miro el niño del que le hablaban escondido tras la falda de su madre, con esa expresión poco disimulada de resplandeciente curiosidad infantil.

-.-Pues…

-.-¡Genial! Ven querido- canto alegre ella sin dejarlo terminara. Su hijo sonrió feliz cuando fue alzado para estar a la altura del pelirrojo.

El ligero roce de las manitas contra su "pelaje" le hizo agachar los apéndices de su cabeza. El niño se cohibió un momento pero termino riendo bajo al intentar de nuevo.

-.-¡Mira mami! ¡Son de verdad!- exclamo frotando la suave textura entre sus dedos.

-.-Claro que lo son cariño- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Yuriy agradeció internamente que no le creyera, y que el niño fuese lo suficientemente educado como para no tirar de sus orejas.

-.-Bien cariño, es mejor dejar al lobito solo, está muy ocupado ¿sabes?

-.-Pero mami…

-.-Lo siento, te prometo que otro día juegas con él ¿de acuerdo?- aseguro la mujer. Despacio coloco de nuevo a su hijo en el suelo para luego incorporarse y mirar al pelirrojo con una sonrisa- Muchas gracias joven, aquí tiene y que pase una buena tarde

Sin más, ella le dio unos cuantos billetes que aunque Yuriy iba a rechazar (él NO estaba pidiendo limosna) se quedo pensando el diminutivo.

"Lobito"

Ivanov no era un "lobito" Frunció el ceño, mas cuando se dio cuenta que la señora se alejaba, reacciono, tenía pensado devolverle su dinero…

-.-¡Esper…!

…pero es bien sabido que si te jalan la cola, duele tanto como un tiro de cabello o un pellizco, por lo que no pudo ir muy lejos.

-.-Lobito- musito una pequeña niña de vestido rosa cuya palabra aun denotaban su corta edad.

-.-Suelta mi cola- demando Yuriy con una fría mirada

Quizás la nena era demasiado chica como para comprender la fiera expresión, pues lo único que hizo fue saltar emocionada, jalando lo que aun tenia entre las manos.

…los ojos de Ivanov se pusieron llorosos.

-.-¡Mami mira, mira! ¡Yo quiero ir con el lobito!

…eso no podía ser bueno. Lo que en un principio fueron unas cuantas voces se convirtió en una muchedumbre incontable.

Ajeno del silencioso llamado de auxilio de su capitán, y sin notar o saber su situación, Kai Hiwatari resoplo cuando a regañadientes termino colocándose esa maldita diadema en la cabeza.

Ian lo vigilaba desde la abadía con unos enormes binoculares sin molestar en ocultarlo. Así ejercía más presión.

Si no cooperaba, el pequeño ruso conocía unos buenos métodos de persuasión respecto a la vivienda del bicolor, apelando a las conocidas reglas de: "_Quien no trabaja no come_" y "_si no ayuda, no puede vivir en la abadía_" después de todo eso no era un centro de ayuda, ni un albergue para vagabundos.

-.-…

Claro que al girar hacia Yuriy con los volantes en las manos, no pudo sino abrir un poco más los ojos. Inevitablemente parpadeo un par de veces por la curiosa escena.

-.-¡Mira papi! ¡mira!

-.-Si cielo, muy lindo

Las voces infantiles llenaron sus oídos. Despacio dio dos pasos. Entre esa pila de niños alcanzaba a ver una mano, algo del cabello pelirrojo, y….eso ciertamente no era de Yuriy

…que divertido. Una ligera e imperceptible sonrisa cínica curvo sus labios, disfruto unos segundos más antes de decidirse a ayudar.

-.-Muy bien, ya basta, el "lobito" tiene trabajo que hacer- indico Kai con su usual indiferencia mientras hacía a un lado a los infantes en busca del pelirrojo- ¿Está bien Ivanov-Taicho? (capitán Ivanov)

Ironizo al encontrarlo en el fondo. Los ojos azules de Yuriy se alzaron hacia quien se encontraba ligeramente inclinado.

-.-Quieres callar…

Que sus palabras cesaran de golpe tenía una razón de ser: el bicolor que le miraba con ironía, tenía unas bonitas orejas sobre la cabeza. Si se ignoraba esa cínica sonrisa, los penetrantes ojos carmín que se burlaban de su condición, y el hecho que Kai era un maldito bastarlo, él podía lucir muy…inocente.

Sin mencionar que esa deliciosa fragancia lo descoloco por un segundo. Después sólo pudo sentirse estúpido por pensar de esa forma.

-.-¡Pero quiero jugar con el lobito!- se quejo una niña tirando de la cola

-.-Hn

Con un gruñido el pelirrojo jalo para enroscar su cola en la cadera.

-.-Pueden jugar con el lobito en la abadía- promociono Kai con neutralidad al repartir volantes.

Mientras los niños les rogaban a sus padres por ir. El bicolor noto que ya no les quedaba papelería, así que era libre hasta llegar a la abadía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Digamos que los preciosos 15 minutos de libertar no le duraron tanto como hubiera querido debido a los infantes que se negaban a dejarlo solo.

Por fortuna Ian los llamo. Lo único que le falto al pequeño fue hacer señales de humo pues después de la última vez, incursiono en un práctico sistema de comunicación, ya no empleaba esa linterna que prendía y apagaba como si se tratara de clave morse, sino que enviaba a alguien por ellos.

Así ahorraba en batería, y los Blitzkrieg Boys agradecían el detalle. Ver la luz de una linterna en pleno día resultaba difícil.

Sabían que el pequeño ni en chiste compraría un celular, en la abadía sólo había un teléfono para recibir llamadas, quien osara (a menos que tuviera dinero para usarlo) siquiera respirar cerca del aparato se asustaba de muerte con las fantasmagóricas apariciones de Ian que siempre sabia, y salía de sabrá-dios-donde para propiciarle un fuerte golpe con el Blade. Eso, y dejaba al pobre infeliz que intentaba llamar sin comer por algunos días, además de obligarlo a limpiar toda la abadía con un cepillo.

-.-Hn

Indiferente a las torturas de su amigo, Yuriy resoplo al irse hacia atrás con las manos tras a cabeza. El cielo nublado atraía su atención como un imán. Estar acostado en la nieve a esa hora de la noche era relajante.

En esta parte del relato todo está bien, la catástrofe vino después cuando llegaron a la abadía esa tarde. Frunció el ceño.

…estúpida maldición.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Generalmente la buena comida es un certero negocio siempre y cuando se sepa administrar. Por ejemplo, en la abadía todos sus habitantes se organizaron en pequeños grupos para elaborar diversos platillos de fácil elaboración.

Claro que para ser democráticos (la buena imagen siempre era importante frente a algún patrocinador) se hizo un sorteo donde el equipo titular debía preparar postres (porque perdieron)

Así que ahora tenían varios puestos, bonitos y organizados (o Ian se enojaría) fuera de la enorme estructura arquitectónica.

-.-Gracias por su compra- dijo Spencer igual de serio que siempre.

Sonreír por compromiso no era para ellos, estaba seguro que si lo hacían los clientes saldrían corriendo del susto. Además no resultaba muy necesario cuando se tiene a Kai y Yuriy con orejas caninas.

El bicolor y su capitán se limitaban a tomar los pedidos y entregarlos sin demora. Él se encargaba de la registradora e Ian supervisaba.

Bryan no estaba, tenía una pequeña misión de la cual encargarse; después de todo irrumpir en la BBA rusa requería de tiempo. Pues a pesar de ya haber decidido ir a la sede central en Japón, siempre era bueno y oportuno conseguir toda la información posible.

Ajeno a ello, el pelirrojo suspiro mientras envolvía los pedidos. De reojo miro las personas sonrientes, amables…

…realmente fastidioso.

Un grupo de jovencitas en particular llevaban toda la tarde sentadas en una mesa cercana al pequeño puesto. Resoplo, suponía que mientras siguieran consumiendo podía ignorar las risitas coquetas y el rubor en las mejillas cada vez que las miraba debido a la inevitable distracción que representaban.

…Yuriy se estaba impacientando, no le gustaba que lo miraran fijamente como si le reclamaran porque hiciera algo. Ir a hablar con ellas parecía reflejarse en los deseosos ojos de las adolecentes.

-.-Y… ¿Cuál me recomiendas?

Sin ganas, miro a la atractiva rubia cerca de Kai. Él no parecía interesado en la forma en que lo miraba. Y aunque eso no era importante, percibía algo extraño, un aroma inusual que provenía de esa mujer. Sin disimulo olfateo el aire. Era como una mezcla de inseguridad y euforia entremezcladas, incluso podía oír el apresurado latir del corazón contrario.

-.-Hn

Como si no tuviera suficiente con la desaparición de Wolborg, ahora debía aguantar ese maldito sonido en las orejas. Molesto las agacho.

Muy bien, tenía que pensar ¿Cuándo exactamente pudo perder su bestia bit?

…

…

…

Gruño por lo bajo. No tenía ni una maldita idea de cómo pudo perderla. Esta vez sus colmillos fueron notables ante el segundo gruñido

Aun no les decía nada a los demás. ¿Qué se suponía que digiera?... ¿por donde debía empezar? Quizás en la parte en que su capitán perdió su bestia Bit, o que no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podía estar, o tal vez, que fue una casualidad haber notado la ausencia.

-.-Hn- gruño de nuevo

Las garras (que jamás había notado que tenía) se enterraron con fuerza en la caja que había alzado del suelo.

-.-¿Yuriy?- llamo Spencer advirtiendo esa salvaje apariencia donde los colmillos eran realmente visibles tras cada nuevo gruñido

-.-No de nuevo- resoplo Ian en un lamento- Kai hasta cargo

Sin esperar que se volviera agresivo, el más bajito y Spencer tomaron ambos brazos de su capitán y lo arrastraron al interior de la abadía.

En silencio y sin interés, el bicolor los vio partir, le daba igual lo que hicieran, así que volvió su atención sobre el aburrido cliente que indeciso no sabía que escoger.

Ya no era la bonita muchacha sino un decrepito ancianito de larga barba y dientes amarillos

-.-¿Tienesh (tienes) de cocol?

-.-No señor, no tenemos- áspero Kai

-.-Sha (ya) veo…hmmm, entonshes (entonces) pediré de cocol

…si, estaba en el cielo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un lejano y efímero lamento surcaba entre los solitarios pasillos de piedra. Todos sus habitantes se encontraban ocupados en sus negocios, mas quienes quisieran detallar en el tétrico sonido se erizarían al siquiera imaginar de donde provenía.

Era espantoso, horrible, le ponía la carne de gallina a cualquiera; hacía eco en la construcción de piedra hasta extinguirse gradualmente.

Si se observaba con detenimiento, dos de los integrantes de los Blitzkrieg Boys miraban particularmente interesados una gruesa puerta de madera, como si tras ella se encontrara el secreto de la vida.

La puerta temblaba cada tanto. Alguien en el interior la golpeaba como si intentara abrirla a la fuerza.

-.-¿Crees que este bien?- pregunto Spencer

…el aullido del otro lado duro unos tétricos segundos antes de disiparse.

-.-No parece estar bien- señalo Ian.

No todos los días Yuriy Ivanov se pone a aullar.

-.-¿Crees que la puerta resista?- divago el mayor sin despegar la mirada de lo único que los separaba del pelirrojo.

-.-Debería.

-.-¿Y si no?

-.-Pues… ¿qué tan bueno eres corriendo?

Ambos se miraron en silencio durante unos segundos hasta notar algo curioso…

-.-…

…¿desde cuándo todo estaba tan tranquilo? No se escuchaba nada ¿Se habría cansado? Dudosos y luego de un largo periodo de inactividad se acercaron a la puerta. Los dos se pegaron a ella como si intentaran escuchar.

**PUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Después todo fue confuso, el que te caiga una puerta encima tiene que ver en ello, especialmente si un pelirrojo se para encima teniendo a sus dos compañeros del otro lado.

Cuando Yuriy se hizo a un lado, salió corriendo como si fuera un can: en cuatro patas.

-.-….

-.-….

Sin moverse ni un centímetro, y seguros de haberse desacomodado algo, Spencer e Ian aun debajo de la gruesa madera estaban algo aturdidos.

-.-Esto no es bueno ¿cierto?- farfullo Spencer. El cuello le dolía horriblemente. No recordaba que Yuriy fuera tan fuerte

-.-Hmmm….vamos- indico Ian haciendo la puerta a un lado

Adoloridos fueron tras su capitán. Sería un problema si salía de la abadía. Ese comportamiento salvaje atraería fácilmente la atención, y digamos que ser encerrado de nuevo como un conejillo de indias en un laboratorio no le hacía gracia a Ivanov

Ian resoplo sin dejar de correr, de verdad habían hecho todo lo posible para que nadie se enterara de su estado, aun dentro de la abadía los únicos que sabían de su inusual apariencia eran ellos, lo cual implicaba un trabajo de tiempo completo.

Frunció el ceño, si Yuriy estropeaba todo su esfuerzo entonces él lo iba a….

-.-¡Ahí esta!- exclamo Spencer

La delgada figura enfurruñada fue fácilmente notada en el amplio patio interior de la abadía cuya forma circular albergaba varios pasillos.

Aun en cuatro patas, el pelirrojo gruño por los intrusos que se acercaban despacio. Las manos en alto pretendían calmarlo sin éxito.

Es bien sabido que cuando un animal se siente acorralado puede atacar hasta sentirse más seguro o huir si no puede con el intruso…sin embargo él sabía que podía con esos dos.

Y a punto estuvo de saltarles encima, más un delicioso aroma lleno sus sentidos. Las orejas se pararon en curiosidad por oírle tan cerca; esa irracional euforia de sentirlo le hizo olvidarse un poco de los intrusos.

Spencer e Ian notando el brusco cambio miraron hacia donde Yuriy lo hacía.

Por uno de los corredores que conducía al patio, una delgada figura dio media vuelta en cuanto vio la inusual situación: Ivanov gruñéndoles a dos miembros de su equipo. Nada de lo que estuviera interesado, así que tenía toda la intención de volver por su camino y no saber nada del asunto, es más, no quería ni hablaría del lo ocurrido, sólo deseaba que no lo hubieran visto.

-.-¡Kai!

…¡diablos! El bicolor bufo por lo bajo antes de girar de mala gana.

-.-¿Nos puedes ayudar?- indago Spencer, aunque esa sólo era una pregunta retorica

Además de no querer hacerlo, Kai no sabía en que podía ser útil. Murmuró algunas maldiciones sobre no tomar otro camino mientras se acercaba al pequeño y peculiar grupo.

Algo receloso Yuriy retrocedió.

-.-Sólo distráelo mientras lo sujetamos- señalo Ian al moverse igual que Spencer. Rodeado como estaba, Yuriy se veía inquieto, quizás más peligroso

-.-Ivanov…

…hasta que escucho ese llamado. Sus orejas se pararon por oírle hablar, a pesar de ello, la distracción era insuficiente, aun se sentía amenazado, Ian y Spencer se acercaban cada vez más hasta que quedo acorralarlo.

-.-…

Fue rápido en realidad, el pelirrojo salto, los golpeo y empujo uno sobre el otro para dejarlos adoloridos en el suelo.

Él no había sido gentil, los aturdió hasta el punto en que Kai entrecerró los ojos. Eso debía de doler. Sin embargo, los ojos azules atrajeron su atención una vez su dueño giro sin deshacer su postura de cuatro patas en el suelo.

Despacio, y con la habilidad de un animal, Yuriy apenas y se movió desprendiendo toda la majestuosa elegancia que un lobo podría mostrar.

Kai retrocedió inconscientemente al primer avance. Frunció el ceño una vez recobro la compostura. Apretó los puños, no iba a huir. Sus ojos destellaron a la espera de un ataque.

…Ivanov desapareció tras un parpadeo. Tan rápido que sólo tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse

-.-…

Con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal se vio incapaz de moverse, se sentía desubicado por quien lo abrazaba con fuerza. Durante unos segundos permaneció con las manos en alto sin saber qué hacer con ellas. El viento soplo, el cabello pelirrojo se removió y Kai Hiwatari frunció el ceño.

-.-¡Oye!- reclamo por el brazo que lo rodeaba de la cadera y su hermano en la espalda- Q-u-í-t-a-t-e

Exigió intentando empujarlo lejos. Sus manos en los brazos contrarios no consiguieron moverlo ni un centímetro, lo único que logró fue ser jalado más cerca. Molesto gruño ante su inútil esfuerzo.

-.-Ivanov

Yuriy no mostro ni la más mínima expresión de estarle escuchando; por ahora, mantenía el rostro oculto entre el hombro y la curvatura de su cuello, tan relajado que parecía estarse durmiendo.

Era difícil no relajarse; se sentía bien, ese delicioso aroma lo mecía junto a la calidez que estrechaba entre los brazos. Sin pensarlo lo acerco un poco más en un gentil movimiento, ajeno a los intentos de escape de Kai.

-.-…

Claro que Hiwatari dejo de moverse por el ligero roce de la nariz contraria al registrar su aroma con una parsimonioso movimiento que consiguió erizarlo una vez se sumaron el par de labios contra la sensible piel de su cuello.

-.-¡Yuriy!- llamo Ian sentado en el suelo junto a un adolorido Spencer. Ellos apenas reaccionaba de los fuertes golpes de su capitán ¿Quién diría que el pelirrojo podía ser tan violento?

Sin alejarse ni un milímetro, el susodicho giro levemente el rostro. Los ojos azules brillaron peligrosamente, los colmillos visibles entre las comisuras de los labios y las orejas lobunas hacia atrás mostraron su expresión oculta en la oscuridad, como si de algún animal salvaje se tratara.

Incluso Kai permaneció quieto, no era prudente alterarlo estando tan cerca. Spencer e Ian intentaron moverse; la reacción de Yuriy fue sujetar fuerte a su presa, casi hasta hacerle daño.

El bicolor pese a su neutralidad, no pudo evitar esa fracción de segundo en que sus ojos carmín se entrecerraron debido a las garras que se incrustaron dolorosamente en su piel a través de la tela de la camisa.

Sin más opción, el bajito y su enorme compañero se quedaron donde estaban, ni sentados ni parados, sino a la mitad de camino, en una incómoda posición que asemejaba a las sentadillas, la situación amenazaba con hacerles temblar las piernas pronto.

Todo esto era inevitable, Yuriy les gruñía ante el más ligero e insignificante movimiento…eso si era una tortura.

Pero viendo que no se iban a mover mas, el pelirrojo disminuyo la presión impresa en su presa. Ya no se sentía amenazado, por ende, no había razón para sujetarle como si alguien quisiera arrebatárselo.

Cuando alzo la mirada, observo a Kai durante unos segundos en los que le sonrió abiertamente antes de volver a ocultar el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello. Totalmente complacido de tenerlo sólo para sí.

Eso era extraño, Kai no estaba acostumbrado a tan sinceras expresiones en Yuriy. Desubicado como se sentía, su mirada se perdió en algún punto de la nada cuando una gentil brisa se presento. Suspiro entre el suave abrazo. Suponía que mientras estuviera quieto no habría problema.

-.-…

Oh quizás mejor lo golpeaba hasta cansarse. Con los ojos cerrados, apretó su puño. El sutil roce en el cuello regreso con una ligera diferencia: la mano en su cadera se deslizaba despacio; bajaba con dirección a donde la espalda pierde el nombre.

Esta vez no reclamo, no dijo nada, se limito a lanzar un certero puño a ese imbécil, quien no tuvo ningún inconveniente en frena su golpe. En realidad Ivanov sonrió por la acción, especialmente cuando alzo el rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con los carmín.

Kai no parecía contento, pero viendo el lado positivo, evito que esa mano intrusa siguiera bajando.

-.-Se me duermen las piernas TT¬TT- se quejo Ian

Spencer y él se encontraban a una considerable distancia de unos 15 pasos, tal vez más. Y aunque no entendieran muy bien la situación por estar de espaldas a Yuriy. Si pudieron ver cuando su capitán obligo a Kai a irse hacia atrás.

El duro golpe contra el piso casi los hace moverse, mas las orejas lobunas se movieron en señal de estarles escuchando, aun atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso.

-.-Se me duermen las piernas TT¬TT- repitió Ian

Ni él ni Spencer se moverían. Kai frunció el ceño… ¿acaso lo estaban protegiendo? Gruño por lo bajo sin tener tiempo de refutar nada cuando sus manos fueron capturadas y colocadas arriba de la cabeza.

-.-Ivanov- llamo de nuevo con una paciencia que ya no sentía.

Era consciente que ese no era el mismo Yuriy de siempre, pero dado que se encontraba encerrado bajo su cuerpo y el suelo, debía de haber alguna forma de hacerlo reaccionar.

-.-…

Mas, como era costumbre, el pelirrojo no lo escucho. Sus piernas a cada lado de la cadera contraria le permitieron inclinarse. Ambos cuerpos apenas y se rozaban, la distancia suficiente, tan necesaria como respirara para sentir el ligero calor emanar del enfurruñado bicolor.

Ojos azules le miraron fijamente. Aunque ignoraba quién era la persona que estaba bajo suyo gracias al dominio de su instinto animal, entendía dos cosas, primero: esa persona olía delicioso, y segundo: su sabor era aun mejor.

Curioso, sujeto las muñecas de Kai con una sola mano. La que quedo libre rozo la suave piel de la mejilla, con ello consiguió erizar a su presa.

Su corazón dio un salto por ver a ese bicolor a su merced. No obstante, había algo extraño; domado como estaba, Yuriy no comprendía porque ese par de labios sonrosados llamaban tanto su atención.

Sin preámbulos los delineo con la yema de los dedos. La suave textura exalto sus sentidos con una corriente eléctrica que viajo por su espina dorsal.

Kai por otro lado, además de asustarse por el inexplicable cambio en su respiración, se tenso por esos dedos en sus labios que comenzaron a sepáralos ligeramente.

-.-¿Ivanov?- mascullo Kai con duda por verlo inclinarse

Pronto sus respiraciones se sentían muy cerca, más de lo que pudiera considerarse normal. El corazón le dio un vuelco por el sutil roce que amenazaba con romper cualquier espacio existente. Todas las alarmas que le advertían de la violación a su espacio personal se encendieron. Sin pensarlo, giro rápido el rostro. Fue inevitable que el delgado cuello quedara expuesto a lo que Yuriy quisiera hacer.

Despacio, y como si no quisiera tocarlo del todo, rozo con los labios la suave piel, su aliento consiguió que el bicolor temblara. Complacido, comenzó a dejar suaves besos que iban subiendo hacia el oído.

…era delicioso, increíblemente placentero, y Yuriy de verdad quería probarlo, quería marcarlo como su…

**PPPPPLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

-.-¡Esta fría!...¿Eh?

La queja por el agua que salió de sabrá-dios-donde, se vio opacada una vez Yuriy noto el lugar donde estaba.

-.-No se te puede dejar solo ni un segundo ¿verdad?- sonrió Bryan con un balde vacio en las manos.

El aludido se sentó sin comprender que hacía en ese patio, que por cierto, le tomo un momento reconocer. Con curiosidad lo observo todo hasta que se distrajo por un movimiento cercano.

-.-…

Estar sentado en las piernas de un mojado Kai Hiwatari no podía ser bueno, en especial si el agresivo bicolor mantiene su expresión oculta tras mechones de cabello y una torcida sonrisa en los finos labios.

**PUM**

...debía admitir que no se espero ese golpe que lo hizo irse hacia atrás.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos le pasa?!- reclamo sentándose.

Kai ya se alejaba por un pasillo, refunfuñando cosas que no alcanzo a entender.

-.-Glúpîypì (estúpido)- áspero el pelirrojo de mala gana mientras se sobaba la mejilla debido al fuerte puño contra su piel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta ahora ignoraba porque Hiwatari se molesto, nadie le dijo nada. Ian había salido corriendo al darse cuenta de algo importante; si todos los Blitzkrieg Boys estaban ahí, entonces… ¿Quién cuidaba el negocio?

-.-Hn

Yuriy bufo al cerrar los ojos. El viento acaricio su cabello con gentileza. De todas formas no le interesaban los motivos del mal humor de ese imbécil.

Lo importante ocurrió después, cuando Ian se enojo con él (sin motivo aparente) y lo envió a lavar los platos de TODA la abadía después de la cena.

Discutir con el pequeño era inútil. Por lo que a regañadientes acato la orden. Despacio abrió de nuevo los ojos…

…lavar no fue el problema, quien lo acompaño lo era…las cosas se complicaron a partir de ahí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cocina de la abadía era un lugar bastante amplio considerando la formidable cantidad de gente que tenía la capacidad de albergar.

Las enormes paredes de piedra se alzaban hacia un alto techo abovedado. En el costado derecho había una hilera de estufas (eléctricas, así que en caso de un apagón se quedaban con comida fría, o en su defecto, sin comida) en el izquierdo un largo mesón. Al frente el lavaplatos, y en el centro, tres largas mesas metálicas que en tiempos mejores, servía para que el personal prepara los alimentos.

Pero ahora la vieja y deteriorada cocina con olor a humedad, sólo albergaba dos rusos que tenían una montaña (literalmente hablando) de platos sucios.

-.-¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?- protesto Yuriy de mala gana

Aun no entendía los motivos de su castigo. De reojo miro a su molesta compañía; Kai Hiwatari intentaba no escucharle, él mismo maldecía de vez en cuando. Esto era injusto, él no había hecho NADA, fue Yuriy quien empezó, si ese imbécil supiera controlarse todo estaría bien.

-.-Idiota- gruño Kai enjabonando un plato que dejaba de lado para que el pelirrojo lo juagara

-.-Cállate- áspero Ivanov con frialdad.

-.-No voy a hacerlo sólo porque tú lo dices- refuto sin interés y la misma neutralidad de siempre.

Así sea en algo tan estúpido como llevarse la contraria, Yuriy frunció el ceño sin dejar de lavar el plato.

-.-Jarasho (bien) entonces habla, después de todo siempre haces lo que se te da la gana.

-.-¿Y me lo dices tú?- gruño de mala gana- De no ser por tú estúpido comportamiento no estaríamos aquí

-.-¡¿Ahora es mi culpa estar maldito?!- reclamo Yuriy. Comenzaba a enojarse a pesar que sus palabras seguían siendo frías y meticulosas.

-.-Da (si)- respondió al mirarlo de reojo.

Ojos carmín y azules brillaban con ese tinte de molestia y el fastidio tan característico en sus discusiones.

-.-Eres descuidado- soltó Kai sin delicadeza- A veces impulsivo, como en el torneo de Vega ¿o caso se te olvido que casi hacen que te maten junto a Bryan y Spencer por enfrentarte a Boris?

-.-¡¿Yo descuidado?!- reclamo Yuriy. Enojado giro una vez soltó el plato en sus manos tan fuerte que casi lo rompe- Fue a ti a quien Brooklyn controlo y casi mata.

-.-¡Yo no estoy maldito por un descuido! Ni me dejo controlar por nada ni nadie a diferencia tuya

-.-¡No fue un descuido!

-.-¡Las maldiciones no surgen de la nada!

-.-¡A mí no me abandono mi bestia Bit! ¡Si Dranzer se marcho fue porque se canso de ti! ¡A lo mejor lo sacrificaste con Brooklyn por salvar a esos estúpidos amigos tuyos! ¡Y eso si es un descuido!

**CRACK**

-.-…

El sonido grave de un vaso haciéndose pedazos hizo eco en las altas paredes durante unos eternos segundos.

.-Yuriy quería saber si…

La puerta fue abierta. Ian dejo de hablar justo cuando Kai salió por la otra puerta. El pelirrojo gruño por lo bajo, molesto tiro el trapo con que secaba antes de dar media vuelta y salir en la dirección contraria.

En silencio, el pequeño ruso los siguió con la mirada hasta perderlos de vista. Resoplo cansado. Seguramente habían discutido otra vez. Ellos no podían seguir así para siempre, terminarían lastimándose algún día.

-.-…

Mas, al mirar al frente se percato de un importante problema… ¿Quién lavaría los platos u¬úUU?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mirada azul se afilo, su dueño frunció el ceño en disgusto. Su enojo no era dirigido al bicolor, estaba enojado consigo mismo, hablo pensando en su situación no en la del otro

Aun así sabía que había tocado un tema delicado, uno que no debía tratar. El fénix no había regresado desde su destrucción en el torneo de Vega, y a pesar de ello Kai aun buscaba la forma de recuperarlo.

Bufo de mala gana. Los apéndices en su cabeza se agacharon. Wolborg también lo dejo, desconocía que pudo hacer tan terrible como para que quisiera irse.

Pesadamente se sentó. Miro el cielo. Pese a saber que fue su error provocarle, no tenía pensado disculparse.

Movió la cola con parsimonia. Ahora se sentía mucho mejor, el aire nocturno era delicioso junto a ese placentero aroma de la naturaleza.

De todas formas, en el fondo, muy, Muy en el fondo algo le inquietaba. Esta discusión fue diferente a las otras, normalmente entre los dos se lastimaban ya sea psicológicamente hablando, durante una blade batalla, o esas raras veces en que usaban los puños. Sin embargo ahora, el imbécil bicolor se lastimo a sí mismo.

Frunció el ceño. Fue estúpido en realidad, el vaso que Kai había estado lavando fue apretado tan fuerte que se hizo mil pedazos. La laceración en la fina piel y la sangre que le sucedió penetro tan inesperadamente sus sentidos que incluso Yuriy se asusto.

Cerró los ojos. Suponía que podía ir "casualmente" a verlo. Que odiara al idiota no significaba que deseara que le ocurriera algo particularmente malo.

De mala gana hizo un gracioso mohín de disgusto antes de centrarse en el cielo despejado. La luna llena oculta tras algunas nubes, tenía un enajenador tono, tan embrujante que resultaba imposible apartar la mirada o pensar en otra cosa.

Pronto comenzó a sentirse adormecido, cansado, todo perdía sentido. El inusual atontamiento le parecía vagamente familiar.

Fue entonces que dejo de escuchar, todo se volvió negro, o quizás siempre había sido así; en realidad no recordaba, ni le importaba. A pesar de ello, no era incomodo, de hecho, resultaba bastante relajante, como si estuviera flotando, cayendo despacio sin tiempo ni espacio, todo tan sencillamente perfecto.

Un fútil sonido le hizo acurrucarse. El viento de nuevo soplo entre los árboles,

Yuriy gruño, las orejas se agacharon intentando no detallar en eso que lo regresaba contra su voluntad a la realidad. Él quería seguir durmiendo.

…

…

…

Cuando los ojos azules se abrieron de golpe fue como si utilizara otros ojos. Todo era extraño, pero tan familiar que se asusto. Sin pensarlo se incorporo tan rápido como pudo, una tela sobre su cuerpo lo obligo a permanecer agachado.

"¿Qué diablos es esto?"

Con dificultad salió de embrollo donde se sacudió antes de detallar en eso que lo aprisionaba y ahora yacía tendido en el suelo.

Acaso… ¿acaso esa no era su ropa? Confundido bajo la mirada.

El viento volvió a soplar. Esta vez parecía burlarse por la forma en que Ivanov noto que no era ni mínimamente normal tener patas en vez de piernas.

Fue inevitable no entrar en pánico. Salió corriendo, rodeo la abadía en busca de algo que le permitiera ver su reflejo. En realidad era bastante rápido gracias a las patas traseras.

"Por favor no"

Suplico sin detenerse. La enorme estructura a su lado lucia mucho más grande de lo que era, más tétrica de lo que recordaba. No quiso detallarla, se limito a forzar su cuerpo para ir más rápido.

Así estuvo durante unos minutos: desorientado, y tropezando por la inestable experiencia de correr con cuatro extremidades nuevas.

Cuando llego a la entrada (el lugar donde se realizo la pequeña actividad gastronómica) encontró una bandeja abandonada. Agitado, se acerco despacio con temor de lo que encontrara del otro lado.

-.-…

Las orejas se agacharon una vez su dueño se sentó a asimilar la imagen: un pequeño lobo blanco. A penas una cría, un cachorro de ojos rojos tan completamente adorable…tan endemoniadamente maldito.

Yuriy casi podía ponerse a llorar, ahora era totalmente un animal. ¿Qué más podría pasarle?

…

La respuesta llego casi de inmediato. Entre esos largos minutos de silencio un resplandor en el cielo fue sucedido de un estruendoso crujido. Sin tregua ni segundo aviso, una tormentosa lluvia surgió.

A pesar de ello, el ex–pelirrojo no se movió ni un centímetro. El pelaje empapado no lo aludía. Su imagen en la bandeja pronto se distorsiono con el agua.

¿Por qué ahora simplemente no le caía un rayo?

-.-…

Inevitablemente salto por los fuertes sonidos que se incrustaron cruelmente en sus sensibles orejas. Asustado se movió. Los colores resplandecientes del cielo descontrolaban sus sentidos. No sabía a que debía prestarle atención, o de donde provenía el peligro entre la inevitable amenaza del entorno.

Agachado comenzó a moverse como si temiera que algo lo fuera a atacar por sorpresa, incluso desconocía el momento en que comenzó a corre hacia la abadía. En su mente sólo está la necesidad de refugiarse del "peligro" que lo agobiaba hasta oprimirle el pecho.

-.-¡Que frio!- se quejo alguien-no-importante.

-.-Sera mejor entrar- le secundo su compañero-menos-importante al señalar la estructura arquitectónica

Ambos eran del grupo de Blade luchadores novatos, Yuriy los recordaba vagamente. Sin embargo, ambos jóvenes a penas y se movieron cuando vieron a su lado un bonito lobo que se sacudía la nieve de encima.

-.-¡Oye!- exclamo uno de ellos intentando detener al animal que pretendía entrar.

La mirada rojiza junto al amenazante gruñido detuvo cualquier acción. Después de todo, por muy pequeño que fuese, no dejaba de ser un lobo salvaje.

Ahora Ivanov no tenía tiempo para esto, sólo quería llegar a su habitación, o en su defecto, con alguno de los Blitzkrieg Boys. Pero, en cuanto puso la primera pata en el interior casi se desmaya. Si en su forma humana percibía un horrible, HORRIBLE olor, en este momento bien pudo morirse.

Un nuevo rayo lo alerto. Tenía dos opciones, o se quedaba ahí, o salía a merced de la cruel tormenta.

-.-…

¿Cómo sería mejor morir? ¿Asfixiado o por un rayo?...por un momento lo pensó, ambas sonaban muy atractivas.

-.-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- exclamo una tercera persona-no-importante

Yuriy retrocedió al verlo, y sin pensar en nada echo a correr. Eludió a quien se interponía en su camino para internarse en los fríos pasillos.

"Norespires, norespires, norespires"

Repetía una y otra vez. No tenía ni las más mínima idea de donde estaba, todo era confuso, lucia tan grande que lo desubicaba.

**PUM**

En este punto estaba seguro de poder afirmar que el infierno olía mejor que la abadía, pues tropezó cuando no tuvo más opción que respirar.

…estaba mareado, convencido que de un momento a otro vomitaría lo que comió las últimas dos semanas. Tambaleante se incorporo, camino otro poco sin un rumbo fijo. Todo le daba vueltas, ese asqueroso olor ya se había mentido en su nariz, incluso los ojos se aguaron.

"¡Voy a perder el olfato!"

Se quejo. Aburrido agacho la cabeza. Esto no podía estarle pasando.

…

Antes de continuar con la miserable y triste historia de su vida, todo en él colisiono. Un delicioso aroma eclipso tan repentinamente sus sentidos que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Aspiro profundo ¡Podía respirar!

Movió la cola ¿feliz? Y curioso de la conocida esencia se acerco a la puerta entre abierta a su lado. Se asomo cauteloso al empujar con el hocico hasta poder ver el interior.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- mascullo el ocupante del cuarto.

Esto tenía que ser algún tipo de broma cruel.

"Genial"

Pensó irónico. Debió suponerlo; esta maldita suerte le mostraba ya sin sorpresa quien era esa persona.

Kai Hiwatari estaba senado frente a su atiborrado escritorio leyendo un enorme libro de apariencia vieja y desgastada. Yuriy no había reconocido su aroma, sus sentidos amplificados como estaban, le dificultaban cualquier cosa, y aunque quisiera irse, era incapaz de moverse.

-.-¡Yeb! (¡Maldición!)- repitió. Sin delicadeza tiro el libro, el brusco movimiento derribo algunas hojas y otros libros al suelo.

Abrumado apoyo los codos en el escritorio y su cabeza en las manos. Enredo los dedos entre mechones de cabello bicolor en símbolo de frustración.

-.-Demonios- musito Kai por lo bajo y Yuriy tuvo la ligera impresión que su voz sonaba quebradiza, más débil de lo normal.

Atento e incapaz de moverse, lo vio gruñir entre dientes, su mandíbula tan fuertemente apretada parecía incluso hacerle daño.

El detalle resultaba por demás intrascendente para Hiwatari. Él había buscado y no encontraba nada que fuera de utilidad, no hallaba nada que trajera a Dranzer de vuelta.

¡Demonios! Si hasta le vendería su alma al diablo con tal de recuperarlo. Apretó fuerte los ojos. Estaba cansado, harto de todo ¿Por qué el mundo simplemente no dejaba de existir? No quería despertar cada mañana y recordar una y otra vez que sacrifico lo único que tenia y que ahora debía vivir con ello.

-.-…

Su cuerpo se relajo de golpe, un suspiro más parecido a un ligero gemido escapo de sus labios en un fatigado sonido de tristeza. Quizás Ivanov tenía razón. Escogió a sus amigos sobre Dranzer, lo sacrifico para que ellos vivieran felices. Lo vio destruido por los ataques de Brooklyn, hecho pedazos. El fénix podía regenerarse si quería, pero aparentemente esa no era su intención.

Él escogió a los demás y Dranzer no iba a volver, debía hacerse a la idea.

Frustrado apretó las manos en su cabeza hasta hacerse daño, porque dolía, y dolía mucho, sin embargo no le importaba.

-.-…

Pero había algo extraño. Kai alzo la mirada cansado. Algo no iba bien. Sin prisa giro aun sentado para inspeccionar la habitación.

Una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios al relajarse. El cachorro que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta le hizo ponerse de pie.

-.-Hola- musito con voz ronca antes de agacharse a una distancia prudente para no asustarle.

Yuriy parpadeo un par de veces, ¿acaso Hiwatari le sonreía y además era amable?

…

…

…

¡Se lo cambiaron! Ese no era el mismo imbécil de mirada arrogante.

Inseguro, Ivanov retrocedió bajo la serena mirada de Kai. A él No parecía importarle que el animalito quisiera irse, sin embargo extendió una mano sin la intención de tocarlo, sólo quería que olfateara su aroma y se sintiera seguro.

Eso fue injusto, Yuriy se embriago por el agradable aroma, desvaneciendo así toda intención de huir.

Aun receloso se acerco despacio. Kai sonrió de nuevo por la pequeña naricita negra que toco sus dedos para inspeccionar si era seguro o no. Con cuidado de no asustarlo, le acaricio la cabeza.

Él estaba mojado.

-.-Hn- mascullo al ponerse de pie, e ir hacia su armario en busca de algo. Yuriy por su lado, se sacudió de nuevo antes de sentarse a espera del bicolor.

No es como si tuviera de donde escoger, era estar ahí o morir a causa de las condiciones poco salubres de la abadía. Suspiro con la cabeza agachada, sus probabilidades iban de mal en peor.

"Estúpida maldición"

Refunfuño en la mente. Esto era una conspiración para hacer de su vida mucho más miserable de lo que ya era.

Mientras maldecía su endemoniada existencia y a todo lo que lo rodeaba. Kai dio media vuelta con una toalla en las manos. Sonrió por el lobito que le esperaba paciente sin haberse movido ni un centímetro.

Eso era algo peculiar, hubiera esperado que se pusiera a curiosear por toda la habitación como habitualmente haría un animal salvaje.

Oh bueno, no es como si importara demasiado. Tal vez ese lobo blanco no era tan salvaje como pensaba, quizás le pertenecía a alguien y sólo se extravió. Como fuera, no le interesaba en ese momento.

-.-Te voy a secar- comento sentándose de nuevo.

Yuriy alzo la cabeza frente a lo que Hiwatari le mostraba para no tomarlo por sorpresa. Despacio vio el objeto acercarse. En realidad él era muy cuidadoso, media sus movimientos con el único propósito de hacerlo sentir cómodo.

Y era extraño tenerlo tan atento de su personal. Sin embargo no pudo pensar mucho en ello cuando su pelaje fue cubierto por la toalla.

Aunque se dejaba hacer, en realidad tanta amabilidad resultaba incómoda. Fastidiado entrecerró los ojos por eso que se frotaba contra su cuerpo, y las manos que lo tocaban del otro lado de la tela por ahí y allá en todas partes.

Harto se hizo a un lado con un pequeño gruñido.

-.-…

Kai no se sentía ofendido del rechazo, después de todo, sabía que no iba a quedarse mucho tiempo quieto. Así son los animales, este en particular no lucia tan agresivo con el pelo esponjado gracias a sus intentos de secarlo.

Rió por lo bajo al ponerse de pie con la toalla en una mano

-.-Ya vuelvo- comento neutral, como quien habla con el aire, y sin reparar en el erizado lobo salió de la habitación.

Fuera de ser despistado, Yuriy lo vio desparecer tras la puerta una vez la dejo entreabierta.

Eso le daba la oportunidad de salir si quería, aunque sólo porque Hiwatari así lo dispuso. Por un momento el ex –pelirrojo miro la puerta, perdió interés en ella. Como ya dijo, no tenía muchas opciones.

Afuera podía morir asfixiado buscando alguno de sus amigos, lo cual parecía mejor que quedarse ahí. Cuando decía que NO soportaba estar con Kai era enserio. El tipo era arrogante, petulante, molesto e increíblemente fastidioso, se creía mejor que todos y los trataba con inferioridad…

…pero salir.

Yuriy se estremeció ante la idea y el recuerdo impreso en su nariz. Cansado se acostó haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo con la larga cola enroscándose en su cuerpo.

Suponía que podía esperar que llegara, estaba seguro de poder hacerse entender, así Kai comprendería su situación.

Estar así era irritante, sus sentidos alterados y maximizados lo desorientaban casi hasta enloquecerlo. Su visión era más aguda, distinguía cosas que no estaba seguro que deberían de estar ahí, pero que al mismo tiempo resultaban tan normales que lo confundían. Estaba seguro de haberse sentido así desde el inicio de toda esta sátira, sólo que ahora se amplifico.

Cerró los ojos al suspirar de nuevo. Quería volver a su cuerpo, él no era un lobo ¡no quería ser uno!

-.-_Eh…disculpe_

La insegura voz fuera de la habitación consiguió que abriera los ojos para prestar atención a las sombras proyectadas bajo la puerta gracias a la lánguida luz del pasillo.

Las orejas lobunas se pararon, su dueño alzo la cabeza aun acostado, principalmente por percibir a una segunda presencia.

-.-_Por descuido entro un lobo a la abadía, y me pregunta si había visto algo._

_-.-No_

Yuriy sabía que Kai estaba afuera, podía olfatearlo, además sus monosilábicas respuestas era inconfundibles. Sonrió internamente por la ayuda en no delatar su presencia.

-.-_Ah…claro, gracias de todas formas _

…aunque había algo raro con esa persona junto a Kai. Su olor, él ya olio algo parecido antes. Curioso se incorporo; era cierta ansiedad y adrenalina que aceleraba los latidos del corazón.

La puerta se abrió. Yuriy se agacho por el muchacho castaño que empujo despacio para que Kai entrara. El bicolor llevaba dos platos, uno sobre otro, en una mano, y bajo el brazo una botella de agua.

…no es como si en realidad necesitara ayuda para entrar.

Tampoco es como si a Kai le importara que viera al lobo blanco. Él podía tener un elefante en su habitación si quería, después de todo, si decía que NO había nada, así seria.

Pero si Ian se enteraba que estaba alimentando a cuanto animal extraño se encontraba, entonces ahí estaba el problema. Por el momento podría haber incluso un hipopótamo rosa en el cuarto y ese muchacho no lo habría notado, demasiado pendiente de Kai como para notar otra cosa.

Eso llevaba al bicolor a preguntarse porque diablos el castaño no se iba. Comenzaba a impacientarse.

-.-Yo…yo me preguntaba, si…ejem…si de pronto…

**PUM**

…sin delicadeza, Kai cerró la puerta con el pie. Sonrió cínico, así estaba mucho mejor. Eso le permitió a Yuriy incorporarse.

-.-_¡Demonios! Debí invitarlo a salir antes que entrara. _

Las sensibles orejas detectaron los lamentos del otro lado del pasillo en un tono lo suficientemente bajo como para que Kai no pudiera oírlo.

"¿Invitarlo a salir?"

Repitió Yuriy en desconcierto. Incluso ladeo la cabeza con inseguridad, ¿acaso estaba loco? Salir con una persona tan agresiva como Hiwatari seria suicidio.

…y para ser bajito, él golpeaba duro.

-.-Toma- indico Kai.

Coloco un plato con las sobras de la noche y en el otro plato vertió algo de agua. Vio al pequeño lobo olfatear el alimento con desconfianza. Sonrió ligeramente antes de incorporarse con dirección a su cama; ahí se dejo caer pesadamente a lo ancho, sus piernas colgaban por un costado.

Boca arriba como estaba, extendió los brazos mientras miraba el techo. Todo sería más fácil si dejara de pensar.

Ajeno a ello, Yuriy luego de sobreponerse a la terrorífica amabilidad que le parecía mucho más funesta que ver a Ian enojado, comenzó a comer.

Ese día no había cenado mucho, y la verdad tenía hambre. Por ello no reparo en lo extraño que era masticar con un nuevo hocico y no poder usar las manos.

Entre el prolongado silencio, hubo un cambio en el ambiente. Ivanov alzo la mirada del plato para centrarse en el bicolor acostado. Todo alrededor de él se veía gris y opaco, tan sombrío que parpadeo en incomprensión.

Despacio se movió, primero bebió un poco de agua ante de caminar hacia el olvidado libro en el suelo.

"…."

Ahora no sabía si debido a su condición animal no entendía las letras, o es que estas estaban en otro idioma, de todas formas le dio la vuelta con el hocico y las patas.

"¿Dranzer?"

La figura del fénix impresa sin detalle, de línea escueta y contorno negro, lo obligo a centrarse en el texto por un momento hasta que alzo la mirada. Los libros en el escritorio tenían títulos extraños, donde lo único familiar era la figura de Dranzer, su nombre, o los nombres de otras bestias bit.

Hiwatari de verdad buscaba la forma de recuperarlo. Giro hacia él. Durante ese tiempo no lo había visto moverse ¿Estaría dormido?

Retrocedió un poco. Ahora mismo averiguaría si estaba despierto. Una vez choco contra la pared salió corriendo tan rápido como para poder saltar hacia la cama.

-.-¿Hmm?- mascullo Kai adormilado. Retiro el antebrazo que le cubría los ojos sólo para encontrar la bonita mirada de ese lindo lobito.

Yuriy entreabrió el hocico. Ladraría de ser necesario para llamar su atención y hacerle entender que no era un lobo, que él era…

"Hhmmmm"

…la determinación le duro 30 segundos antes que Kai comenzara a acariciarle la cabeza. Hmmm, eso se sentía tan bien. El tacto afable, placentero enviaba un agradable cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo, producida por la suave mano descubierta del guate, desnuda que viajaba debajo de su hocico donde se deslizo de nuevo atrás de la cabeza…

…endemoniadamente delicioso.

…

¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?!

De un salto se aparto. Kai, que termino acostándose de lado, parpadeo un par de veces por la extraña actitud, aunque después sólo pudo sonreír divertido del esquivo animal.

A Yuriy no le gustaba esa expresión. Retrocedió receloso, fastidiado de tanta amabilidad. Esta también tenía que ser parte de la maldición. El increíble bienestar no podía proporcionarlo precisamente el estúpido bicolor. Aquí había algo raro y no quería averiguar que era.

Con un bostezo, Kai se sentó en la cama, dudo un momento antes de ponerse de pie en busca de algo más cómodo para dormir.

El lobo blanco aun en la cama lo miro quitarse la camisa y arrojarla en ninguna parte mientras buscaba en el armario. La tersa piel de la espalda expuesta consiguió que desviara la mirada. La mano vendada de Kai llamo inevitablemente su atención.

Inconscientemente agacho las orejas. Sabía que el imbécil estaba herido y en parte era su culpa. También parecía dolerle, por el momento no lo había visto usar esa mano, en realidad, evitaba hacerlo. Yuriy sabía que las lesiones en esa parte en particular dolían mucho.

La herida siempre termina abriéndose tras cada casual movimiento. Esa sensación de piel abriéndose no era agradable, mucho menos el roce o los movimientos bruscos que era como si la piel se desprendiera.

Enajenado en sus pensamientos, sólo volvió a reaccionar en cuanto Kai tomo su cabecita con las manos. Los ojos carmín tan cerca lo desubicaron.

-.-Pareces estar bien- divago revisándolo con la mirada. No era usual ver a un animal tan ensimismado, no era peculiarmente extraño, sólo quiso asegurarse que nada le doliera.

Si por la mañana no se había ido, lo llevaría con un veterinario.

Mas, Ivanov vio ahí su oportunidad de comunicarse…necesitaba (por frustrante que fuera) que le ayudara, que entendiera que él no era…

…

"Hmmmm"

Kai sonrió cuando el lobo cerró los ojos, complacido por la caricia debajo del hocico. Aunque antes pareció enojarse por las caricias, en realidad parecían gustarle mucho.

Lo cual era razonable, en esa condición de sentidos amplificados, Yuriy sentía una gran tranquilidad con algo tan simple.

Hmmm, era delicioso, las cosquillas en el estomago, semejantes a mariposas revoloteando le hicieron acercarse sin ser consciente.

Cuando agacho la cabecita para esconderla en las piernas del bicolor que estaba sentado en la cama, Kai desvió sus caricias por el lomo hacia la bonita cola.

El corazón le palpito más fuerte, en especial cuando el bicolor comenzó a acariciarle el estomago. Entregado a ello, el ex-pelirrojo término acostándose.

El bicolor simplemente sonrió. Ese cachorro era tan fácil de complacer a pesar de su hosca actitud. Durante unos minutos toco por aquí, por allá y a cuya hasta detenerse paulatinamente.

"…"

Yuriy despertó bruscamente del trance. Abrió los ojos de golpe al incorporarse rápido y retroceder como si temiera que volviera a acariciarlo…

**PUM**

…hasta que se cayó de la cama (que no era muy grande) Kai lo vio pararse en el suelo. Parecía enojado, por lo que no intento acercarse, después de todo no quería ser mordido.

Suspiro, tal vez mas cansado de lo normal. Sin ganas tomo una almohada y la coloco en el suelo. Después se estiro para apagar la luz.

-.-Buenas noches- musito bajito luego de acomodarse.

…

…

…

Durante unos eternos minutos no se escucho nada. Yuriy no podía estar seguro de cuánto tiempo permaneció parado en la oscuridad.

Le tomo unos segundo habituarse a la penumbra, donde hizo un mohín de disgusto frente a la situación. Ahora era personal, se sentía indignado por esas caricias ¡él NO era una mascota!

Terco como sólo Yuriy Ivanov puede ser, tomo impulso nuevamente y salto a la cama. Le haría comprender a ese imbécil que no era un lobo. Si debía recurrir a la fuerza bruta, que así sea.

-.-…

Su determinación comenzaba a tener un aterrador patrón de 30 segundos. Gruño por lo bajo al ver a Kai dormido con esa apacible expresión que mantenía algunos mechones de cabello sobre el rostro.

La respiración suave y pausada subía su pecho bajo la frazada. La mano vendada a un lado de la cabeza fue el detonante final.

-.-Hn- bufo Yuriy

¡Bien! Lo dejaría dormir. De mala gana dio tres vueltas en el mismo sitio antes de acostarse a su lado. Mantuvo la cabeza en alto. Ignoraba si habían pasado segundos u horas, o tal vez el bicolor estaba tan cansado que se durmió al instante.

Suspiro. Suponía que eso no importaba. Agotado apoyo la cabeza en la cama, desde esa posición podía verlo dormir.

Aunque era cierto que esa amabilidad lo exasperaba, quizás…

-.-Hn- mascullo ignorando el sonrojo interno.

…quizás si él fuera más gentil (no pedía milagros) entonces posiblemente no se harían tanto daño. Yuriy sonrió por dentro.

Por esta vez admitiría que estar junto a él no se sentía tan mal.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Voila n0n! es el capítulo más largo que he escrito n¬nUU, espero sea de su agrado Ne n--n, siempre se hace lo que se puede TT¬TT

Ro: Esperamos que esto compense la larga cofcof- milenaria-cofcof espera n--n

Ann: ¿tienes tos ¬¬UU?

Ro: Sólo un poco ñ--ñ

Ann: No sabes cuánto te odio ¬¬XXX

Ro: No te engañes, me amas y mucho ñ--ñ

Ann: ¿Para qué me molesto u¬ú?..Ok, espero sinceramente que les guste Ne n--n, Ann esta very happy de la inesperada aceptación del Fic °¬°

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Cualquier amenaza de muerte, presionan el botoncito que dice "Go" en la parte de abajo n-n, no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Bueno, no siendo más.

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo n—n y Ro-Chan n—n


	4. HOT N' COLD

Ann: Konichiwa n0n

(Personas impacientes por los MESES de espera ¬¬)

Ro: o.o

Ann: n----n

(Fans sacando objetos corta-punzantes ¬¬)

Ann: ¡Feliz inicio de año a todos n0n!

Ro: XDD…creo que no entiendes la situación baka

Ann: ¡¡Wiiiiiiii º¬º!!!

Ro: De acuerdo, no más chocolates para ti u¬uUUU Esto se está haciendo muy largo (Considerando que Ann me está ignorando ¬¬UUU)

Ann: Gomen Nasai por la demora Ne n0n. Esta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, es algo absurda pero sea pacientes conmigo Ne o.o, esta es la primera vez que intento algo así o.o.

Ro: Esta situación inusual y sumamente extraña no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u

De acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO CUATRO: HOT N' COLD

Explicar la perfección es difícil; la sensación produce euforia, acelera los latidos del corazón en una agradable emoción que quema el pecho en esa inusual alegría que inconscientemente forma una sonrisa.

Todo se siente bien, tan bien que resulta irrisorio pensar en otra cosa. Los problemas parecen insignificantes, como si fueran algún impulso necesario de la humanidad para sentirse miserable

-.-Hmmm

Suspiro complacido. Despacio se acomodo. Vagamente noto que estaba acostado de lado, pero no reparo en ello, perezoso término agazapándose contra la almohada que abrazaba…

…el objeto tenía un delicioso aroma y poseía una agradable calidez, pero sospechosamente respiraba. Las almohadas no respiran ¿cierto?

-.-…

Un par de ojos azules se abrieron de golpe, su dueño miro asustado el lugar donde estaba. Esa no era su cama, ni mucho menos su habitación.

Desorientado bajo la mirada. Acurrucado contra su pecho yacía un bicolor de pésimo carácter, pero que por el momento estaba completamente dormido. Lo cual era una ventaja.

Si Kai Hiwatari despierta con cierto pelirrojo que en su cama lo tenía fuertemente asido entre los brazos, armaría el mismo escándalo de la otra vez. Yuriy aguanto la respiración, e intento retirar despacio sus manos del delgado cuerpo.

-.-Hmmm

Sin embargo Kai se quejo entre sueños al removerse. Su respiración abanico contra el pecho ajeno.

Cuando dejo de moverse, el alma de Yuriy regreso, y recordó que respirar era importante. Tomo aire. De no ser por las razones clínicas podía jurar que su corazón dejo de palpitar.

No quería despertarlo. Ignoraba porque dejo de ser un lobo, pero este no era momento de buscar explicaciones, ni detallar en la inusual amabilidad del bicolor, o sus gentiles caricias (reparar en porque se dejo acariciar resultaba igual de intrascendente)

Tampoco es como si fuera a decirle al bicolor que él era el lobo, seria fastidioso tener que agradecer las atenciones, sin mencionar que Hiwatari se sentiría ofendido.

-.-Hn

Yuriy resoplo por lo bajo. Miro sobre su hombro y movió la cola lobuna. Incluso podía mover los apéndices de su cabeza. Bueno, al menos no tenía cuatro patas y un hocico. Por el momento se conformaba.

-.-Hmmm

Kai suspiro. Ivanov tembló por el roce contra su piel. Ese era un contacto extrañamente directo, como si los delgados labios estuvieran a un tramo de su piel. Lo cual resultaba absurdo considerando que él tenía puesto…

-.-…

¿Qué tenía puesto?

Alarmado bajo la mirada. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa. Cuando se transformo en un animal, su ropa fue demasiado grande para un cachorro por lo que fue abandonada fuera de la abadía…

…eso lo colocaba en una penosa posición.

-.-Hmmm-musito Kai. Entre sueño busco más cercanía con esa cómoda fuente de calor.

-.-…

Tenerlo asido de su cuerpo, enredado entre sus brazos, sin espacio alguno, y con las piernas entrelazadas entre las suyas lo hizo sonrojar violentamente.

**PUM**

Tan rápido como si Volter hubiera aparecido, Yuriy Ivanov salto de la cama, llevándose consigo la manta que cubría al dormido bicolor.

-.-Hn

…el brusco movimiento ocasiono que Kai cayera. Esa no era una buena manera de despertar. Se quejo por lo bajo mientras se sentaba en el suelo. Cuando apoyo los brazos en el colchón, los ojos carmín parpadearon un par de veces por ese pelirrojo que acomodaba la manta alrededor de la cadera.

Yuriy lucia sorprendido, quizás algo asustado. Después de todo estar desnudo junto a una persona dormida podía ser malinterpretado.

-.-Eh…yo…-divago. Despacio se movió hacia la puerta, Hiwatari lo siguió con la mirada- Esto no…yo no…

A pesar de tener el ceño frunció como si aparentara enojo, un curioso tono carmín tiño sus mejillas, lo cual resultaba comprensible debido a la situación, no todos los días se despierta en la misma cama de Kai Hiwatari, y además sin ninguna prenda encima.

Y aunque el bicolor parecía víctima de un largo ensimismamiento, Yuriy no quería quedarse a ver su reacción. Así que retrocedió despacio como si no quisiera alertarlo con algún movimiento brusco.

Sus propios ojos no perdían detalle de él. Incluso tanteo descuidadamente tras su espalda en busca de la perilla una vez llego a la puerta. Tenía la ligera impresión que si dejaba de ver los mares de fuego, su dueño lo atacaría a traición, aunque Kai seguía sentado en el suelo, sin moverse ni un milímetro salvo por la cabeza que giro para seguir los movimientos de Yuriy.

Cuando la perilla hizo "click" en señal de estar abierta, el pelirrojo se deslizo lentamente al exterior. Una vez afuera aguanto la respiración hasta que escucho el nuevo "click" del seguro.

Le tomo unos largos segundos estar seguro que Kai no ya no saldría pidiendo una explicación que él NO tenía y ciertamente no estaba en condiciones de inventar algo creativo. Estar desnudo con una sabana alrededor de la cintura era parte del problema.

-.-Hn

Con un gruñido comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación. Por fortuna aun era demasiado temprano como para que hubiera alguien en los pasillos, sería difícil de explicar porque caminaba en esas condiciones.

Gruño de nuevo. Toda esta maldita situación comenzaba a enojarle. Estaba harto de esa endemoniada dependencia hacia Hiwatari.

Quizás el bicolor tenía razón, y él si se dejaba manipular. Frunció el ceño en disgusto, y su enojo paso a fastidio en una alarmante rapidez una vez diviso un grupo pequeño más adelante. Distinguir a los tres integrantes de los Blitzkrieg Boys no fue muy difícil.

Digamos que por muy fríos e insensibles que fueran los rusos, encontrar la ropa de su capitán en la nieve conseguía inquietarlos un poco ¡Solo un poco! Por lo que Ian organizo un pequeño equipo de búsqueda con los novatos (los pobres infelices no podían negarse) junto con Bryan y Spencer.

Fue el pelilavanda quien giro casualmente hacia Ivanov, y basto con que frunciera el ceño hacia grupo para que giraran sobre los talones. Y ahora de espaldas al pasillo no vieron cuando Ivanov arribo.

-.-No pregunten- gruño Yuriy al pasar de largo.

Sin detenerse a dar explicaciones camino tan rápido como pudo. Cuando llego a su habitación, empujo fuerte la puerta para seguidamente cerrar bruscamente.

Al menos esa estúpida maldición servía de algo, lo hacía tan rápido que parecía deslizarse entre el viento, con una elegancia de la que no era consciente.

Respiro hondo, mas agitado de lo normal por la carrera y esa inverosímil situación. Apoyo la espalda contra la puerta.

De acuerdo, tranquilo, no paso nada. No había sido su culpa.

Ojos azules se alzaron. El vivido recuerdo del dormido y apacible bicolor hizo saltar su corazón. Frunció el ceño con un gruñido que ignoro como su rostro comenzaba a calentarse.

El fútil y efímero roce de la pálida piel entre sus brazos le hizo cerrar los ojos de manera involuntaria. Aun podía olerlo, podía sentir el pausado respirar que entre cada tramo de aire caliente acariciaba la piel descubierta de su pecho.

Recordaba perfectamente la forma en que buscaba refugio del frio, como termino acurrucado en esa genuina expresión de tranquilidad. Casi podía dibujar en la mente los mechones rebeldes sobre su frente, delinear cada perfecta facción, y los sonrosados labios entreabiertos.

Es como si pudiera hacer el recorrido de la estrecha cintura sobre la camisa, le fue fácil deslizarse entre ella para no despertarlo y guardo cada mínimo detalle de lo que toco.

_-.-¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?_

Yuriy bien pudo saltar del susto, algo abochornado por no haber oído a su amigo acercarse. Suspiro de manera involuntaria, algo más parecido a un pequeño gemido reprimido por ser apartado tan rudamente de sus pensamientos.

Sin razón aparente se sintió mucho mas agitado, aunque no quiso buscar una explicación para ello, comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-.-¿Qué quieres Bryan?- mascullo con dos dedos en el puente de la nariz. Masajeo despacio en busca de alivio.

_-.-Esperare-_ dijo el pelilavanda. Hablar con la puerta de por medio no era agradable, así no podía ver las veracidad contraria.

Yuriy resoplo. Se daría una ducha antes de hacer cualquier cosa. Tenía suerte que su cuarto tuviera baño. Ventajas de ser el capitán, se podría decir que fue el único "detalle amable" de Boris.

Aunque en realidad era para minimizar los daños hacia su persona. Cuando Kai abandono la abadía fue a él a quien entrenaron hasta desfallecer, como único medio de suplir la falta.

Había noches donde las pruebas de laboratorio eran descartadas y el entrenamiento físico resultaba tan desgarrador que debía regresar casi arrastrado, al borde de la inconsciencia y cubierto de la sangre que menguaba la visión en un vertiginoso trayecto a su habitación.

Así que el baño básicamente (en ese tiempo) era para ahorrarle el viaje hacia los duchas de la abadía, ahí podía limpiar sus heridas con privacidad. Lo que menos quería Boris era desgastar al sustituto del bicolor.

…el bastardo siempre fue muy "condescendiente"

-.-Hn

Un resoplido vino en forma de gruñido mientras caminaba hacia el baño con la cobija alrededor de la cadera.

Digamos que en ese entonces no iba a la enfermería, porque se trataba de los mismos científicos que buscaban la más mínima oportunidad de implementar cosas imposibles.

En realidad esa no era la razón de su odio hacia Hiwatari, de hecho era porque él era un imbécil, prepotente, con problemas de actitud…

-.-Hmmm

…y ahora tenía su aroma por todo el cuerpo. Yuriy cerró los ojos, adormecido del fascinante olor. Casi podía jurar que aun lo tenía prendido de su cuerpo.

Negó fuerte la cabeza. El ceño fruncido pretendía retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos a pesar del marcado rubor que lo acompañarlo al abrir la puerta del baño y cerrarla tras de sí.

Sin mediar con los detalles intrascendentes (porque resultaba muy difícil centrarse en ese aroma y después volver a la realidad) retiro la sabana de su cadera y camino derecho a la ducha.

De mala gana abrió el agua caliente. Pero si pensó que eso relajaría sus músculos tensionados, jamás conto con que el olor de Kai se intensificara.

Exhalo con los ojos nuevamente cerrados. El agua se escurría por su cuerpo, lo acariciaba en una amable sensación. Olfateo despacio. Agacho las orejas, y su cola se balanceo lentamente entre el agua.

Podía olerlo tan increíblemente cerca como si estuviera consigo en la ducha. Aquello penetraba sus sentidos, rozaba su piel con ayuda del vapor del agua.

Ladeo la cabeza. El toque invisible de un par de manos viajaba por sus brazos, recorrían su pecho y se enredaban entre los mechones de cabello pelirrojo luego de subir por el cuello

Era relajante, sumamente excitante, un ansioso y delicioso calor lo recorría.

-.-_Yuriy…_

Un murmullo en el oído. Suspiro en respuesta. La ilusión de tener ese cuerpo presionándose contra el propio le hizo apoyar los codos contra el azulejo del baño.

…quería sentirlo más cerca.

-.-¡Yuriy!...¿Te vas a tardar mucho hombre? Ya es hora de desayunar- grito Bryan desde afuera del baño.

Había entrado en la habitación sólo porque se aburrió de esperar. Considerando que paso toda la noche en vela, podía estar algo irritable.

Personalmente no era alguien que estuviera pendiente de la comida pero si se paso toda la maldita noche buscando al pelirrojo merecía al menos un desayuno caliente, y dormir toda la mañana.

…eso después de obtener unas cuantas respuestas. No lo encontró sólo para conformarse con un simple: "_No preguntes" _

**PUM**

-.-¿Yuriy?- llamo despacio ante el fuerte barullo y la leve impresión de oír un cuerpo cayendo al suelo mojado- ¿Estás bien?

Tanteo neutral por si acaso veía la necesidad de entrar.

-.-_¡Sí! _–exclamo Ivanov del otro lado- _¡Estoy bien!_

Tal vez era una respuesta un tanto entusiasta, y si lo analizaba incluso sonaba enojado. Oh bueno, Bryan se encogió de hombros, no es algo que le importara. Despacio camino a la cama.

Con pereza se sentó para irse hacia atrás y quedar acostado de largo con los brazos estirados. Miro el techo durante un eterno y adormecedor instante. Su principal motivación (además de las amenazas de Ian) para buscar a su capitán fue la inusual y actual maldición.

Sonrió cínico, además Yuriy no era la clase de persona que gustase de andar desnudo, mucho menos con un clima tan endemoniadamente frio con el de Rusia durante las noches.

-.-Hn

La puerta del baño fue abierta. Bryan no se movió ni un centímetro de su posición, incluso lucia aburrido. Por ahora le daría el tiempo suficiente para que se vistiera.

Yuriy lo miro un momento. El agua se escurría por su cabello. Los hombros descubiertos y el pecho expuesto remarcaban la húmeda caricia. La toalla alrededor de la cadera permanecía fuertemente sujeta.

Aun estaba bajo el marco de la puerta, y ahí enarco una ceja por la inmovilidad de su amigo. Sin interés camino al armario. Pues entre la intromisión de Bryan y sus extraños pensamientos, no estaba precisamente de buen humor.

-.-¿Dónde estabas?- soltó Kuznetzov sin delicadeza

-.-En ningún sitio en particular- señalo Yuriy con desinteresada indiferencia.

En realidad no esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, aun así necesitaba oírlo hablar para encontrar el tono indicado que le revelara la verdad.

Así era todo entre ambos, un juego mental en el que hablaban con doble sentido. Bryan sonrió divertido, por eso resultaba tan entretenido ser su amigo, era el único que seguía su línea de pensamientos discontinuos.

-.-Te buscamos por toda la abadía- prosiguió sin aparente interés. La mirada aun perdida en algún punto del techo- También fuera de ella.

-.-…

-.-… incluso fui a la habitación de Kai.

-.-Hmmm

¿Eso era una respuesta? Aunque no lo fuera si era una reacción. Bryan se apoyo en los codos, Yuriy le daba la espalda, ya tenía los pantalones puestos y buscaba una camisa sin decidirse por alguna.

Kuznetzov sonrió malicioso. Tal vez Ivanov fingía demencia, pero sus orejas en alto lo delataban. Eso resultaba interesante…

…hasta ahora Yuriy desconocía lo mucho que podía ser molestado por ese descuido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un bostezo cansino irrumpió entre los solitarios pasillos de la abadía. Aun era demasiado temprano para cualquiera. Otro bostezo resonó mucho más perezoso que cualquier otro.

Un par de ojos carmín parpadearon un par de veces en busca de mantenerse despierto.

-.-Hmmm

Kai Hiwatari estiro los brazos. Estaba increíblemente cansado. Por el momento ignoraba porque eso era culpa de Ivanov, pero sabía que así era. Despertar en el suelo, y descubrir que su cobija fue raptada merecía algunas buenas explicaciones.

Quizás debió ser más agresivo ¿saben? Es decir, alguien irrumpe en su espacio personal, y él sólo atino a quedarse en el suelo siguiéndolo con la mirada.

El que su "Taicho" (Capitán) no tuviera camisa y la cobija en la cadera de verdad podía deshacer todos sus pensamientos en un manojo de palabras inconexas. Sin mencionar que Kai podía ser algo torpe cuando se levanta, especialmente con tanta violencia.

Bostezo de nuevo. En realidad no hubiera tenido problema en ir a interrogar a Yuriy, sacarle la verdad a golpes de ser necesario, de no ser por un importante detalle…

…el cachorro de lobo no estaba.

Lo busco en toda la habitación, fuera de ella, en los cuartos cercanos, en toda la abadía: comedor, cocina, sala de entrenamientos, las duchas, antiguo laboratorio malvado, las mazmorras, los túneles secretos, incluso en las trampas mortales y el cuarto de torturas que ya no funcionaban por desuso.

Tal vez por eso estaba tan cansado. Negó suavemente la cabeza. El motivo no importaba. Suspiro cansado, pronto llegaría al comedor, un café caliente lo mantendría despierto un par de horas más.

Ahora no quería dormir. Su habitación resultaba muy deprimente cuando se está repleta de libros viejos e inútiles que buscaban a Dranzer.

No buscaría mas al lobito, ya había escudriñado lo suficiente, seguramente había ido con los suyos. Resoplo. Así era todo lo que lo rodeaba, eventualmente terminaba desvaneciéndose.

Su mirada se afilo en respuesta a tan patéticos pensamientos.

-.-Dobroe utro Kai (Buenos días Kai)

-.-Dobroe utro (buenos días)

Respondió por acto reflejo sin notar cuando entro en el comedor. Sin prisa camino entre las mesas vacías hacia los dos Blitzkrieg Boys sentados en una esquina en particular, la más lejana de las otras mesas.

Ian fue quien hablo, Spencer estaba sentado con un asiento de intermedio entre ambos (como acostumbraban) Ambos miraron de reojo la mano vendada del bicolor mientras él iba con un café. Ninguno dijo nada cuando Kai volvió y se sentó al frente.

_-.-¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿Acerté vedad?!_

_-.-No, claro que no. Déjame en paz_

_-.-Vamos lobito, admítelo_

_-.-Este "lobito" te mostrara lo que significa: alejarse_

Una estruendosa conversación irrumpió repentinamente en el comedor en cuanto un par de figurar llegaron juntas.

-.-Bryan, Yuriy- Llamo Ian en un murmullo apagado, aunque fue perfectamente audible, él no parecía de buen humor, el masaje en sus sienes lo delataban.

El pelilavanda que parecía disfrutar a costa de su amigo término sentándose en la cabecera de la mesa.

-.-….

Mas fue el incomodo silencio lo que zanjo la plática. Sin aviso una densa atmosfera cayó encima, tan visible que cualquiera que apreciara su vida huiría de la abadía.

Las sensibles orejas lobunas se movieron debido a las respiraciones que aguantaron el aire, y los corazones que (incluso) palpitaban más despacio, como si así evitaran hacer ruido.

Eso era extraño, Yuriy podía olfatear en el aire esa sensación de precaución y amenaza.

El golpe de una taza contra la mesa desvió su atención hacia esa mano revestida de un guante negro que sujetaba con fuerza el objeto humeante: café negro con tres de azúcar (según percibía)

-.-Hn

Kai no lo miraba, mantenía el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo tenso en inevitable enojo. Fue entonces cuando Yuriy comprendió que estaba sentado a su lado.

Él no parecía contento, de hecho el pelirrojo había olvidado por completo que la noche anterior discutieron, y que la herida en su mano era producto de sus palabras por lo que era responsable (y culpable) de ello.

La amenaza en la atmosfera pareció tener sentido. Yuriy se amedranto en parte sorprendido por tentar su suerte y sentarse tan cerca, aunque eso no había sido voluntario, su cuerpo termino moviéndose sólo como últimamente acostumbraba.

Aunque darse cuenta ahora no resultaba muy útil. Por ello aguanto la respiración, decir o hacer algo podría enojarlo aun mas y desencadenar una pelea mucho más seria que cualquier otra. Y (por increíble que pareciera) ahora no tenía ganas de discutir con él.

Sus orejas se agacharon, sin cambiar su expresión neutra que no parecía inmutarse de la palpable tensión.

El bicolor seguía sin mirarlo, mantenía el ceño fruncido y los ojos puestos en el líquido negro de su taza de café. Al final suspiro. Tres de los rusos presentes no mostraron señas de interés, fue el pelirrojo quien casi salta en su puesto por la repentina desaparición de la fiera atmosfera.

Desde que tenía esa maldición era my susceptible a los cambios bruscos en el ambiente. Especialmente los concernientes a Kai, aunque jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, ni en ningún tipo de afirmación interior.

-.-Hn- Kai resoplo cansado. Sin decir nada se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta. Cuando esta se cerró en señal de su partida nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos.

Yuriy frunció el ceño en fastidio. Hiwatari lucia tan diferente al de la noche anterior. Gruño por lo bajo. No esperaba que su relación cambiara después de eso. Ayer él era un lobo, y el bicolor la persona que lo cuido ajeno de su verdadera identidad, sólo eso.

-.-Hn- mascullo al tomar la olvidada taza de café. La movió de un lado a otro, viendo como el líquido se balanceaba.

Tal vez Kai lo hubiera abandonado a su maldita suerte de saber que ese cachorro era él. Pero como fuera, en verdad prefería esa otra faceta.

No porque le gustara Hiwatari de ninguna forma, pero…

Suspiro. En verdad era más fácil tratar con él así.

-.-Yuriy…-llamo Ian

-.-¿Hmm?

No parecía estarle escuchando, mantenía los ojos fijos en la taza que balanceaba con un aterrador equilibrio, mientras apoyaba el codo en la mesa y la mano recargaba su rosto en símbolo de aburrimiento.

-.-¿Dónde estabas anoche?.... ¿Yuriy?

El aludido despareció de la habitación tras un parpadeo.

-.-Hn

Ian frunció el ceño. Su capitán no podía esfumarse cuando le daba la gana, y aprovechar la maldición sólo cuando le convenía.

…ante esta irresponsable actitud, se veía obligado a entablar una larga charla con Yuriy Ivanov así tuviera que arrastrarlo a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una tenue niebla tamizaba el circular espacio. Los estragos de la noche anterior aun eran visibles por los charcos y las gotas de agua que escurrían del tejado. Estas en particular comenzaban a cristalizarse por el frio.

El patio carente de vegetación salvo por el único árbol y su estrecho perímetro de pasto, eran decorados de un aura de misticismo y la luz de un sol que apenas despertaba.

Kai suspiro tranquilo. Esa mañana era perfecta. Sin prisa metió las manos dentro de la chaqueta negra que tenia puesta. Camino despacio hacia el alto árbol. Alzo la mirada una vez se paro bajo su imponente presencia.

Una suave brisa helada le removió el cabello. Su bufanda danzo contra el viento en una imagen etérea de irreal perfección, y falsa fragilidad.

Él no era precisamente delicado, de hecho el grado de su agresividad no podía ser del todo normal.

Una delga figura en uno de los corredores resoplo por la presencia del bicolor. Había sido un error llegar a ese lugar, no es como si lo estuviera siguiendo, sólo que luego de salir de comedor camino sin rumbo hasta llegar ahí.

Yuriy rodo los ojos exasperado, aunque de reojo seguía mirándolo. Un ligero rubor tiño sus mejillas sin que fuera consciente. Por ahora, la distancia lo mantenía resguardado por la oscuridad del pedregoso pasillo, lejos de la atención contraria.

De hecho, estaba seguro que Kai no sabía que estaba cerca, de saberlo no adoptaría esa posición tan relajada. Chasqueo la lengua, suponía que debía agradecerle a la maldición por hacerlo tan rápido y sutil a la hora de acechar….

…aunque no lo hacía a apropósito, la sola idea le hizo fruncir el ceño. Insistía que estaba ahí por simple casualidad.

-.-…

Sus orejas se pararon ante un sonido intruso. Olfateo el aire como acto reflejo, donde todo pensamiento ceso al centrarse en los pasos intrusos que irrumpían la tranquilidad.

Yuriy termino agazapándose en su puesto, observo como Kai medio giraba para ver quién era. El pelirrojo no necesitaba verle la cara para saber quién era, no porque recordara todas las personas de la abadía, pero este castaño en particular era el mismo de la noche anterior: el que quería cometer el acto suicida de invitar a Hiwatari a salir.

-.-Oh, lo siento- dijo el muchacho a poco pasos.

Los ojos carmín lo miraban sin interés como si esa persona fuese invisible para él.

-.-¿Encontraron al lobo blanco?-

Aun así, Kai decidió hablarle justo cuando el otro tenía toda la intención de irse. Las orejas lobunas se movieron atentas. Yuriy entrecerró los ojos ¿Qué interés podía tener el bicolor en ese muchacho? Quien de espaldas sonrió encantado de poder entablar una conversación.

-.-No, la búsqueda se interrumpió cuando Papov (Ian) lo ordeno

-.-Hn- mascullo Kai falto de interés.

-.-¡Espera!- exclamo el castaño cuando Hiwatari le dio la espalda dispuesto a alejarse- Puedo ayudarte a buscarlo si quieres.

Ojos carmín recayeron en él cuando giro, por ello el muchacho se removió incomodo frente a esa indescifrable expresión.

-.-Ahmmm…me llamo Marck

-.-No busco nada- recalco Kai neutral. Indiferente a lo dicho- Y no necesito ayuda.

-.-Claro. Por supuesto

Resoplo Marck en parte enfadado por la obviedad de la situación que debió prever, después de todo estaba hablando con el autosuficiente Kai Hiwatari. Yuriy incluso le escucho un autoproclamado "idiota, idiota" que se repitió antes de volver hacia el bicolor que de nuevo emprendía la partida.

-.-Pero…-comenzó sin que Kai lo mirara o se detuviera-…ayer me falto revisar en un lugar donde seguramente podría estar

Hablo tan rápido para que no se fuera, que Hiwatari sólo entendió las partes importantes, por ello giro sin mostrarse realmente interesado, como si esperara que continuara.

-.-Si te interesa podríamos ir a ver- tanteo Marck algo nervioso, ya era todo un logro mantener su atención por más de tres minutos.

Aunque esperar por una respuesta fue igual de horrible que uno de los entrenamientos de Ian. Esos ojos fuego lo miraban fijamente.

-.-Hn- musito Kai al acercarse. Y el otro pudo saltar de la emoción.

Yuriy bufo desde la lejanía. El aire apestaba en una estúpida y asquerosa ilusión romántica, tan empalagosa que bien pudo vomitar.

Ese castaño era más estúpido de lo que parecía si creía que Hiwatari le iba a hacer caso. En realidad, él no parecía enterado de las intenciones afectivas hacia su persona.

Los ojos azules se entrecerrados. Aun podía ver a la pareja alejarse, incluso los escuchaba. Estaba seguro de poder sentirlos así salieran de la abadía. Arrugo la nariz en fingido fastidio. Después de todo no le importaba lo que hiciera, no tenia porque seguirlo… ¡seguirlos!

Gruño enojado. De mala gana apoyo la espalda en la pared de piedra con los brazos cruzados. Como fuera, no le gustaba que lo usaran como excusa para conseguir citas.

Un lobo blanco aparece y de repente es el pretexto romántico de un chico. De reojo miro por donde ambos desaparecieron…

-.-…

…aun así, eso significaba que Kai lo estaba buscando ¿cierto? Es decir, buscaba al lobo blanco, entonces… ¿lo quería de vuelta, o estaba preocupado por él?

Un leve rubor tiño sus mejillas. Resoplo. Todo esto era una estupidez, tanto alboroto por una cría de lobo blanco…

-.-…

…

…

…

-.-Un lobo blanco- repitió al enarcar una ceja como si la oración tuviera un significado totalmente diferente que la de hace cinco minutos.

Movió la cola. La tomo entre sus manos. El color rojo era notable, y estaba casi seguro que sus orejas y cabello tenían el mismo tono. Él seguía siendo igual de pelirrojo que siempre.

-.-Blanco…-susurro meditabundo-…un lobo blanco.

…

¡Oh Shit!

Sin pensarlo salió corriendo a su habitación. En el trayecto casi atropella a uno que otro incauto, que estaban seguros vieron al capitán Ivanov con orejas y cola de perro, pero por la velocidad con que corría no podían asegurarlo.

Tampoco es como si Yuriy se hubiera preocupado por esconder su estado. Esto era mucho más importante. La duda que asalto su mente podía ser un tanto absurda, pero merecía ser comprobada.

Dejo de correr de golpe tan repentinamente que tuvo que sujetarse de la perilla de la puerta para no seguir derecho.

Entro entre tropiezos a la habitación debido a la atropellada torpeza que venía mezclada con incertidumbre y falsas esperanzas.

Cerro de un portazo. Nada volvió a escucharse. Yuriy aun no se alejaba de la puerta, su mano sujetaba fuerte la perilla.

Respiro agitado; tomo aire antes de decidir moverse. Había un espejo en el baño, por lo que camino presuroso. Quería calmarse, que su corazón dejara de palpitar tan rápido frente a ese repentino ataque de ansiedad.

No le tomo ni dos segundos llegar al baño. Ahí apoyo las manos en el lavabo, y miro su reflejo agitado en el espejo.

Aspiro hondo. No venia nada diferente salvo por los apéndices lobunos en su cabeza que venían acompañados de esporádicos movimientos.

-.-Ehhh…-titubeo sin saber que decir- ¿Wolborg?

-.-…

No hubo respuesta. Yuriy espero unos segundos más antes de bajar el rostro derrotado. Comenzó a sentirse un poco estúpido, pero resultaba difícil no contemplar la idea; repentinamente le crecen cola y orejas caninas cuando "casualmente" su bestia bit desaparece.

Sonrió en la mitad el cinismo y cierta tranquilidad. Si Wolborg estaba cerca significaba que no lo abandono, y eso lo hizo sentir mucho mejor durante el segundo que le duro la ilusión.

…aunque la idea fuese la cosa más incongruente que se le hubiera ocurrido últimamente.

Abrió el grifo del agua. Lo dejo correr durante un momento antes de tomar el líquido entre las manos y mojarse el rostro. Hizo lo mismo un par de veces antes de cerrar la llave.

El agua se escurría por algunos mechones de cabello hasta caer en un vacio sonido contra el lavabo. Sin embargo tardo un poco más en alzar el rostro, cuando lo hizo, su reflejo empapado no logo inmutarlo.

Pero…

… ¿Y esa risa? El sonido femenino vino acompañado de una gentil brisa. Sus ojos se volvieron rojos, y eso fue lo último que supo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hacia frio, no más de lo usual, ni menos de lo acostumbrado. Ojos carmín se cerraron complacidos de la gentil brisa que era como una caricia.

Sin prisa giro hacia quien lo acompañaba. Ese castaño lo trajo a las afueras de la abadía, cerca del pequeño bosque que la rodeaba.

Sinceramente no tenía nada mejor que hacer, pero eso no implicaba que quisiera perder su tiempo en compañía de un desconocido.

-.-Hn

Camino despacio. Los pasos se hundían en la nieve de la noche anterior. Digamos que la única excusa para estar ahí era su intenso aburrimiento y la repentina curiosidad que despertó con las palabras ajenas.

Si lo que decía era cierto, y el cachorro blanco estaba cerca, sólo quería asegurarse que estuviera bien y después volvería a la abadía.

-.-Por aquí- indico Marck en voz baja al señal unos arbustos.

Habían estado caminando por tanto tiempo, que Kai no noto lo lejos que estaban, pero tampoco se molesto en detallar en ello.

En silencio se arrodillo junto a Marck, quien parecía simplemente encantado con su compañía, aunque reprimió una sonrisa por la mirada de fuego que lo sonsaco de sus estado soñador.

Seguramente Hiwatari no sabía quién era él, pero no le importaba. Lo había estado observado hace tiempo, y sinceramente quiso sintió una intensa curiosidad por conocerlo mejor. El segundo al mando siempre lucia arrogante, presuntuoso, y en cierta forma, intimidante, pero esa inusual preocupación por los animales era algo sumamente interesante.

El bicolor enarco una ceja en duda por el aparente buen humor del castaño, mas, su atención se vio atrapado por la mano que removió algunas ramas del arbusto.

-.-…

Sonrió ligeramente. Quien lo diría, el muchacho tenía razón, en la lejanía había unas crías junto a su madre. La distancia era suficiente y prudente, pues parecía que ella ya los había escuchado, aunque no se movería a menos que sus cachorros corrieran peligro.

Kai suspiro. Estos lobos eran gris con negro. Al menos puede decir que lo intento.

-.-¿Eh?...

¿Qué era ese sonido? El bicolor giro sin incorporarse. Se oía como un silbido…como…

-.-….

Una ráfaga de viento los azoto tan fuerte e inesperadamente que Marck se vio obligado a cerrar los ojos. Cuando los volvió a abrir noto algo particularmente curioso…

-.-¿Hiwatari?

…estaba completamente solo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silbido en los oídos le hizo cerrar los ojos por un momento. Sintió un conocido vacio en la boca del estomago, como si estuviera cayendo.

Ojos carmín se abrieron de golpe.

-.-…

Kai reprimió un quejido entre el susto y la sorpresa. Confundido intento moverse sin repara en la velocidad con la que se movían. Caer era lo que realmente le preocupaba.

La situación resultaba inverosímil. Por el momento alguien lo cargaba sobre el hombro, llevándolo como un costal de papas o algo así. Lo irracional era que esa persona saltaba de rama en rama entre los árboles.

Desesperado por la idea de caer, el bicolor sujeto fuerte la camisa ajena. Notar la cola pelirroja no fue muy difícil.

-.-¡Ivanov!- reclamo

El aludido no dejo de saltar. Su presa ignoraba como pudo subir tan rápido a un árbol, pero Kai no quiso indagar en ello, de hecho no se movió. Estaba tan alto que tenía la impresión que de luchar por libertad, terminaría en el suelo.

Yuriy sonrió perverso por tenerlo tan manso, y decidió moverse bruscamente con el único propósito de asustarlo. Él no estaba en sus cabales, el dominio animal lo controlaba, de ninguna manera saltaría con tanta pericia por sí mismo.

Recuperar a Hiwatari no fue difícil, basto con olfatear su aroma. Lo hizo con tanta facilidad que "arrebatárselo" al castaño fue cuestión de segundos.

Kai era suyo, no le gustaba que estuviera con nadie más. Frunció el ceño ante la idea de que alguien quisiera quitárselo. Su brazo alrededor de la delgada cintura lo sujeto más fuerte.

Llevarlo sobre su hombro no resultaba un problema. Él no era pesado, aunque ciertamente nunca tuvo la impresión que lo fuera.

-.-¡Ivanov!- repitió Kai. Quería que lo dejara en el suelo. Y eso implicaba un suave aterrizaje, no que lo soltara en plena carrera.

Yuriy casi pudo disfrutar en un sentido puramente sádico del temor ajeno. Aunque su "pasajero" no tuvo que esperar demasiado, con un grácil gesto ya estaban en el patio circular, sobre el alto árbol del interior de la abadía.

Otro salto, y el pelirrojo descendió en el suelo. El viento le removió el cabello. Sonrió ligeramente ante la poca actividad de Kai. Tal vez se le paso un poco la mano. Divertido se agacho sólo para dejarlo en el suelo.

Para Kai no fue divertido, casi se le sale el corazón del susto. En el último instante, Ivanov corrió mucho más rápido para impulsarse de una rama, que se doblo como efecto rebote, y así se ayudo a saltar sobre la estructura arquitectónica de la abadía hasta acabar en el patio.

Eso había sido lo más aterrador que había experimentado últimamente. Por ello se dejo ayudar mansamente. Yuriy lo tomo de los hombros, incluso retiro algunas hojas y ramitas del cabello bicolor aun mientras esperaba que su dueño reaccionara.

Él estaba pálido, tal vez algo aturdido, y le tomo unos vertiginosos segundos para que su corazón dejara de palpitar desenfrenado. Fue entonces cuando encontró esa sincera mirada llena de curiosidad.

-.-Ere… ¡eres un idiota!- reclamo enojado. El pelirrojo se limito a ladear la cabeza como si no comprendiera lo que le decía.

Kai resoplo ante esos gestos animales. Aunque había algo distinto en él. Enarco una ceja en duda ¿desde cuándo Ivanov tenía los ojos rojos? Eso era extraño, era consciente que cuando él se dejaba dominar por sus instintos salvajes sus ojos se volvían mucho mas opacos, pero no cambiaban de color.

-.-Oye…-llamo sin recibir una respuesta, sin embargo algo debió suceder pues las orejas lobunas se alzaron atentas.

El bicolor miro sobre su hombro. Podía oír un par de voces alegres. Gruño por lo bajo. Sería un problema si lo veían en ese estado. Ian ya los amenazo si no lo ayudaban en esos momentos, lo que menos quería era que alguien ajeno al equipo conociera la maldición. Seria problemático.

-.-Vamos- bufo fastidiado. De mala gana lo tomo de la mano para guiarlo por uno de los pasillos.

Ambos corrieron rápido, tan sutiles como pudieron. Fue Yuriy quien lo jalo para impedir su avance. Él tiro fue tan fuerte que Kai casi se cae, mas no detallo en ello cuando el rumbo cambio. Frunció el ceño, sin embargo se dejo guiar. Principalmente porque comenzó a escuchar voces cercanas.

-.-Yeb (Maldición)- mascullo sin detenerse.

Las personas de la abadía comenzaban a despertar, y seguramente notarían ciertas "cosas" que una persona normal no debería de tener.

En silencio doblaron en una esquina. Siguieron derecho hasta que el pelirrojo abrió una puerta cualquiera. Ambos entraron presurosos, pero fue Kai quien se quedo en blanco. Ahora que lo pensaba, Ivanov estaba siendo muy diestro para ser controlado por la maldición.

La mirada carmín se afilo en desconfianza, era muy tarde para reparar en su descuido. El espacio conocido le mostro SU habitación, hubiera sido más factible si iban a la de Yuriy, no a la suya.

-.-Hn

Retrocedió despacio para no alterarlo. Aunque la atención contraria de inmediato busco el motivo por el cual esa cálida mano dejo de sujetar la suya.

El bicolor no se detuvo, incluso llevo una mano tras la espalda en busca del lanzador. Tal vez no tenía a Dranzer, pero aun sabía cómo usar un Blade. No estaba siendo paranoico, sus encuentros con el lado animal de Ivanov nunca le resultaban favorables.

Ajeno a la amenaza, Yuriy parpadeo un par de veces antes de cerrar los ojos. Olfateo el aire, movió la cabeza un poco para seguir el aroma antes de volver a mirar a Kai. Ahora sus ojos brillaban con intensidad.

Estar en su cuarto intensificaba ese embriagante aroma. Todo olía a él. Fue una sensación tan fuerte que llego a sentirse aturdido por un momento.

Gruño impaciente con una sonrisa sensual al mirar a su presa. Había un deseo difícil de descifrar, una intensión oculta tras el brillo de sus ojos que estremeció a Kai.

El lanzador estaba en posición a pesar de la dificultar de colocarle la correa. Le dolía la mano con cada insignificante movimiento, su herida amenazaba con abrirse.

**PUM**

El Blade fue lanzado cuando perdió de vista a Yuriy, sus reflejos no fueron lo suficientemente rápidos. Abrió grandes los ojos una vez sus manos fueron alzadas sobre la cabeza. La dirección del lanzador cambio, y el Blade termino estrechándose contra el techo.

-.-…

Yuriy sonrió arrogante por el aturdido e indefenso bicolor, ese que sostenía por las muñecas sin que el lanzador o la correa cayeran de sus manos.

Basta de juegos. Ya no aguantaba más. Estaba harto de ser siempre interrumpido. Sin preámbulos ni delicadeza lo empujo contra la cama.

Kai se quejo por caer de espaldas, y apenas pudo apoyarse en los codos cuando Ivanov se sentó en su cadera, con las piernas flexionadas a cada lado para poder inclinarse sobre su cuerpo.

-.-¿Qué…?- intento preguntar por verlo tan cerca. El brillo en los ojos contrarios y esa sincera expresión de curiosidad lo descolocaron por un momento-…

Aunque después su mente quedo en blanco cuando la boca contraria busco la suya. Ambos pares de labios encajaron perfectamente. El pelirrojo impulsado por una emoción en el pecho, termino empujado (esta vez más suave) a Hiwatari hasta dejarlo totalmente acostado.

Despacio apreso los finos contornos sonrosados contra los suyos. Nadia jamás pensaría que el bicolor tenía labios tan suaves y apetecibles al contacto.

Yuriy suspiro, un sonido que más bien parecía un gemido impaciente. Ansioso se movió, su cadera rozo ligeramente y sin intención alguna la contraria. Kai se erizó, pero definitivamente tembló al sentir una húmeda intrusa delineando sus labios.

La íntima caricia lo llevo a colocar las manos en el pecho de Ivanov en busca de algo de espacio, pues sentía las mejillas encenderse por esa caliente lengua que lo acariciaba con provocativas insinuaciones nada inocentes para ser un primer beso entre los dos.

Intento alejarlo, Yuriy sólo tomo una de sus manos y la coloco a un lado de cabeza, la mano herida no fue su prioridad.

Pero aprovechando su posición y la situación, con su mano libre tomo a Kai del mentón e hizo que tirara la cabeza hacia atrás para tener mayor acceso a la boca que aun se negaba a dejarle entrar.

Mas su mente no estaba dispuesta a reparar en detalles intrascendentes. Suspiro sin alejarse. Su mano se deslizo hacia el grácil cuello, basto con poner un poco de presión para que el bicolor jadeara en busca de aire.

Y si Kai antes sentía las mejillas calientes, ahora bien pudo bullir ante la húmeda intrusa que irrumpió en su boca. Cerró los ojos, comenzaba a faltarle el aire por la presión de esa mano.

Durante un momento eso no pareció importante para Yuriy. En ese momento sentía el corazón palpitar muy rápido, ignoraba si era de la exaltación por esa húmeda y caliente cavidad de sabor a fuego o por tener a Kai Hiwatari a su merced…

…seguramente ambas eran la razón de ello. Sin embargo lo dejo ir. El acalorado beso termino.

El bicolor entreabrió los ojos por sentirlo alejarse. Su respiración irregular y los labios semiabiertos, rojizos y húmedos por el momento, provocaron una sonrisa en Yuriy, quien detallaba atentamente en el sonrojado rostro.

…demonios, se veía tan malditamente sexy así.

Impulsado por ello, la mano en el cuello siguió bajando. El contacto sobre el pecho que subía y bajaba en busca de aire, consiguió toda la atención de los ojos carmín. La sutil caricia sobre la camisa lo erizó una vez se entretuvo en el plano abdomen.

Kai se removió de nuevo en un inútil intento de resistencia, aunque no podía luchar contra dos veces su tamaño ni la sobrenatural fuerza.

Mas, si antes intento mantener la calma, ahora su sistema entro en alerta una vez la mano contraria llego al borde del cinturón de su pantalón.

Los calientes labios que volvieron a capturar los suyos acallaron cualquier queja. Kai suspiro por la nueva caricia sugerente de esa lengua intrusa que encontró una buena oportunidad cuando abrió los labios para mandarlo al diablo

Diablos ¿Quién diría que Ivanov podía besar de una forma tan censurable?

Y puede que jamás lo admita, pero el sutil gemido que escapo de su boca erizó a Yuriy al punto de abandonarse en la exorbitante necesidad de sentirlo más cerca.

Con ese único pensamiento, el pelirrojo se agacho casi hasta recargarse en el delgado cuerpo bajo el suyo, aunque aún mantenía una leve distancia para no aplastarlo con su peso. Sus caderas volvieron a rozarse, y esta vez descubrió un sofocante placer que le hizo besarlo con intensidad. El hilo de saliva que resbalo de la comisura de los labios del bicolor vino acompañado de un leve gemido de exaltación.

Kai se vio obligado a echar de nuevo la cabeza hacia atrás en busca de una posición más cómoda que no implicara hundirlo en la almohada y le hiciera doler el cuello.

-.-¡Hmmm!

Cuando Yuriy movió la cadera, su corazón dio un vuelco. Reprimir ese ligero quejido fue imposible, especialmente cuando la mano en su abdomen se deslizo hacia la cintura, y ahí bajo por una de sus piernas.

La caricia por encima del pantalón ceso al llegar a la rodilla; fue fácil obligarlo a flexionarla. Llevarla alrededor de su cadera no fue complicado para el pelirrojo, fue el contacto directo con la entrepierna del bicolor lo que los hizo temblar a los dos.

Embriagado, su mano volvió sobre su pierna, y palpo en detalle, mientras su lengua rozaba la contraria sin pudor.

-.-Hmmm

Hacía calor. Comenzaba a hacerlo. Kai jadeo falto de aire. Su cuerpo se sentó, y por un breve instante dejo de oponer resistencia cuando la mano de Yuriy consiguió alzarlo de la cadera.

La posición era erótica. El contacto directo contra su hombría lo estremeció. Pronto un lento y desinhibido movimiento le bloqueo la razón.

El bicolor volvió a temblar. El enloquecedor vaivén no cesaba. Quería incitarlo a algo mucho más placentero.

-.-Ahhh

El beso se rompió. Caliente, húmedo, totalmente intenso. Aturdido, abrió los ojos. El par de ojos rojos de Yuriy que lo miraban atento lo hicieron sonrojar furiosamente.

-.-Iva… ¡Ivanov!- reclamo con el ceño fruncido. El rubor en las mejillas no acreditaba la amenaza de su mirada- ¡Suéltame!

El pelirrojo no parecía interesado en sus palabras, de hecho sonrió extasiado cuando Kai se removió en busca de libertad, aun mientras mantenían esa insinuante posición.

Ahora Hiwatari si estaba avergonzado. Frunció el ceño. Su intento de escape sólo conseguía nuevos e insinuantes roces que le hicieron morderse los labios.

-.-¿Ivanov?- llamo desconfiado y alerta por verlo acercarse de nuevo.

Sin poder moverse, y con una mano prisionera, sólo pudo hacer un último intento: su mano herida aun estaba sobre el pecho contrario.

Yuriy no sabía lo que hacía, seguramente ni siquiera sabía quién era él, y definitivamente no lo dejaría hacer lo que quisiera. Dada la situación no pretendía ni deseaba averiguar lo que quería.

-.-Hn

Gimió bajito, esta vez de dolor. Su mirada flaqueo un segundo. El pelirrojo lo ignoro al inclinarse hacia el grácil cuello, donde respiro sobre la fina piel.

-.-Ivanov…-se quejo Kai molesto o al menos intentándolo, pues los labios entreabiertos que lo rozaban sin legar a besarlo, representaban una seria distracción.

Los primeros besos fueron suaves, una agradable corriente eléctrica subió por su espalda.

-.-Ivanov…-reclamo removiéndose incomodo de la aparición de esa húmeda lengua contra su piel. El contacto caliente lo hizo arquearse bajo el cuerpo contrario. Era desesperante sentir los rápidos de su corazón-…¡Argh! ¡Yuriy!...

-.-…

Para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo se detuvo después de morderlo. Agitados, ambos volvieron a mirarse.

-.-Quítate- demando Kai sin obtener una reacción. Yuriy se inclino y él se encogió en su puesto como si así evitara el acercamiento.

-.-Tú nos gust…

**PLLLASSSSHHHHHHH**

-.-¿Eh?

Un par de ojos azules parpadearon en incomprensión por ese balde de agua fría que repentinamente lo empapo.

-.-Hombre, te estás volviendo predecible- señalo Bryan parado junto a la cama.

-.-Esto…tal vez quieran…no se: acomodarse- señalo Ian viendo en otra dirección para darles privacidad.

"¿Acomodarnos?"

Yuriy enarco una ceja en duda. Ese conocido desasosiego le hizo bajar la mirada. Notar el par de ojos carmín no fue difícil, su dueño parecía molesto y sumamente sobresaltado. El motivo fue mucho más fácil de deducir, su mano lo alzaba de la cadera, y el nulo espacio entre ambos venía acompañado por el incitante toque de una de las piernas del bicolor alrededor de su cadera.

"¡WWWWAAAAAA!"

De un salto el pelirrojo se puso de pie. Incluso parecía asustado de la cercanía.

-.-Hn- Kai se sentó. Comenzaba a enojarse.

-.-Ah…déjame ver- indico Spencer. Sin esperar respuesta lo tomo la mano, con la misma neutralidad de siempre.

La venda en la mano de Hiwatari sangraba. La herida volvió a abrirse.

-.-No es nada- áspero Kai de mala gana al retirar la mano.

Frunció el ceño y fulmino con la mirada a cualquiera que lo estuviera viendo, por lo que los demás fingieron demencia. Estaba todo mojado, incluso su colchón lo estaba ¿Dónde diablos iba a dormir?

Refunfuño por lo bajo al colocarse de pie. No miro a nadie, ni dijo nada, lo único que quería era salir del maldito lugar.

-.-Hn- gruño una vez estuvo fuera de la habitación.

Apretó fuerte los puños sin importarle el punzante dolor que se desencadeno en una de sus manos. Una, dos gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, muchas más le siguieron.

-.-Imbécil- mascullo enojado

Yuriy era un idiota como…

Afilo la mirada de verdad enojado. Incluso su mandíbula apretada parecía hacerle daño.

…como se atrevía a…

-.-Idiota- recalco sin detenerse.

Tratar con él era inútil. Ivanov se había vuelto muy fuerte con ayuda de la maldición, no podría golpearlo así quisiera. Tendría que esperar. Gruño de nuevo. Las personas que cruzaban el mismo pasillo no llamaban su atención, incluso se hacían a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

El bicolor aun mascullaba incongruencias sobre su "capitán" al girar a la izquierda.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era tarde, comenzaba a anochecer. La abadía volvía a quedar deshabitada por sus cansados ocupantes que buscaban un merecido descanso en sus cuartos.

Aun así, había una sombra que se movía entre los pasillos. Lo hacía tan rápido que resultaba difícil distinguirla. Seguramente quienes vieron ese tenebroso espectro palidecieron y huyeron aterrados. Cosa que resultaba irrelevante cuando la sombra dejo de moverse.

Yuriy respiro agitado. Diablos. Casi no logra escapar, había que ver lo insistentes que podían ser los demás cuando se lo proponían.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- respingo al apoyarse en una pared para recuperarse.

Él era muy rápido, pero los demás tenían estrategia. El conocido "divide y conquistaras" le estaba dando más problemas de lo imaginado.

Gruño por lo bajo y de mala gana comenzó a caminar. Los había perdido de vista por el momento, ignoraba cuanto tardaría en encontrarlo de nuevo.

Sólo quería ir a dormir y olvidar todo se maldito día. Resoplo. Sentía como si hubiera corrido una maratón y combatido contra 1.000 Blade luchadores.

…quien diría que sus amigos tenían tanta energía para jugar al gato y al ratón.

-.-Ay

Le dolían los músculos que había olvidado que tenía. Casi arrastrándose camino hasta llegar a su habitación.

-.-….

Ese aroma. Yuriy se detuvo fuera de la puerta, la observo durante unos eternos segundos antes de apoyarse en ella.

Sin tener necesidad, de todas formas agudizo los oídos para centrarse solamente en quien ocupaba SU habitación. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, lo había olido apenas se acerco. Aun así durante unos segundos se dejo llevar por la pausada respiración del otro lado.

…había descubierto algo curioso: esa esencia olía mucho mejor si se combinaba con la propia

Suspiro cansado al cerrar los ojos. Podía tirar abajo la puerta si quería, el hecho de no haber tocado la perilla no significaba que no supiera que estaba cerrada por dentro.

Sin ganas decidió deslizarse por la puerta hasta quedar sentado. Flexiono las piernas, y coloco los brazos sobre las rodillas. Su mirada se perdió en algún punto del techo.

Normalmente cuando termina dominado por la maldición, los demás le dice lo que hace, porque él no lo recuerda, pero esta vez…

-.-Hn

…esta vez lo recordaba todo con tanto detalle que no podía ser saludable para su ritmo cardiaco.

-.-Yeb (Maldición)- bufo al darse unos cuantos golpecitos con la puerta.

-.-_Cállate Ivanov_

_-.-_No tengo porque, esta es mi habitación ¿sabes Hiwatari-Kun?-

Yuriy bien pudo sonreír por oír esa voz neutra y grave que parecía algo fastidiada. No quiso preguntar en como supo que era él quien estaba del otro lado.

-.-_Bueno, Ivanov-Taicho (capitán Ivanov) va a tener que buscar otro lugar donde dormir_

Ciertamente esperaba algo así. El pelirrojo estaba muy cansado como para refutar. Y esa inusual calma venia acompañada por una pulsada de culpabilidad. El olor a sangre aun era notable.

Ya lo había dicho antes, el bicolor podía ser un dolor de cabeza pero no tanto como para desearle algo particularmente malo.

Sin embargo el intenso deseo de ir a abrazar a Kai fue lo que le hizo removerse incomodo en su sitio.

Frunció el ceño. Tenía muchas cosas que arreglar con respecto a la maldición. Parpadeo, y sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

-.-Lo siento- musito por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado.

Agacho la cabeza. Enredo los dedos entre los mechones de cabello en total frustración, incluso llego a hacerse un ovillo en sin deshacer su posición

… ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡¡¡WWIIIII I FINISH n0n!!! Y lo hice con MI computador º¬º, bueno, una parte XDD, casi el final XDD

Ro: De acuerdo, este capítulo no esta tan largo como el capitulo anterior oÔ, pero igual esperamos les guste n---n

Ann: Lamento la espera o.ò, la inspiración no llegaba a mi TT¬TT, sin mencionar que debo mantener otros Fic's actualizados Ne u.u

Ro: Ann admite que el capitulo esta algo raro o.o

Ann:…como casi todo lo que escribo u¬uUU

Ro: ¬¬…pero igual se hizo lo que se pudo n---n

Ann: Da u¬uUU…siempre me esfuerzo Ne o.o

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Tenemos un pequeño cambio o.o, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo: n---n

Ro-Chan: n---ñ


	5. HE’S EVERYTHING YOU WANT

Ann: ¡¡YEAH BABY I'M BACK n0n!!!

(Turba enfurecida ¬¬)

Ro: o.o…ettoo… ¿Konichiwa oO?

(¬¬XXXXXXXXX)

Ann: TT-TT…Ne, lamento la demora, mis usuales disculpas señalan a un único culpable: La universidad. Malvada, malvada universidad que hace planes en mi contra para no dejarme escribir TT-TT

Ro: XDDD…de acuerdo, dejemos esta trillada escena de lado y vamos a la importante Ne o.o

Ann: ¡Hai n0n! Este capítulo está enteramente dedicado a **TENSHI HOSHISHIRÔ **por su pasado cumpleaños el pasado 31 de enero TT-TT

Ro: Si, sabemos que fue hace muchisisisisisisimo tiempo u.u

Ann: Gomen Nasai por la milenaria espera Tenshi-san TT0TT

Ro: Pero es de todo corazón o.o

Ann: ¡Si, va por ti Tenshi-san! ¡Gomen por la demora!

Ro: Esta situación inusual y sumamente extraña no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u

De acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO CINCO: HE'S EVERYTHING YOU WANT

Un suspiro cansino fue llevado por el viento, ahogado entre la frondosidad de los arboles, y la suave caída de esos copos blancos de nieve.

Un pequeño lobo blanco agacho las orejas luego de acostarse en el suelo. Su pelaje lo mimetizaba entre el inmaculado espacio, y la oscuridad que pronto se vería relegada por el amanecer.

-.-Hn

Ojos rojos se afilaron luego de resoplar en fastidio. Había tomado precauciones al esconder su ropa entre algunos matorrales, no quería otro equipo de búsqueda tras su paradero como el día anterior.

"Demonios"

Farfullo en la mente. Pese al desasosiego producido por la luna llena, su mente aun era un caos. Eso podía resulta muy molesto, y como usualmente ocurría, su Karma personal volcaba su mundo con una increíble facilidad.

"Estúpido Hiwatari"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dormir es uno de los pocos placeres que no implican gastar dinero o energía (claro, eso dependiendo del tipo de sueño o la comodidad del colchón) No había nada mejor que el dulce arrullo en los brazos de Morfeo y esa exquisita tranquilidad que recorre todo el cuerpo.

-.-_Ivanov_

Sin embargo estar atrapado en esa delgada línea de sueño y vigilia podía ser un poco frustrante…

-.-_Ivanov_

…especialmente cuando esa insistente voz hace eco en los oídos, casi podía erizarse sólo por reconocer a su dueño. La falsa ilusión de sentir los finos contornos sonrosados contra su oído acelero su corazón como si hubiera corrido una maratón.

-.-_Ivanov_

-.-Hn

El aludido se quejo por lo bajo. Renuente a despertar termino acurrucándose entre las mantas ¿Por qué aun entre sueños tenía que oírlo con tanta claridad como si el bicolor estuviera ahí?

-.-¡Ivanov, despierta maldita sea!

**PUM**

Que te lances un despertador en la cabeza es un buen incentivo para levantar a cualquiera.

-.-¡¿Qué demo…?!

Yuriy se sentó de golpe. La mano sobre la cabeza, en el lugar afectado, dejo de hacer su trabajo cuando miro al causante de su nuevo chichón.

Quizás había que notar que esa no era su habitación. Era la de Bryan, pues por algunos problemas técnicos, y el incidente con el colchón de Hiwatari, tuvo que buscar donde dormir.

-.-¿Eh?

La observación paso por alto cuando sus ojos azules encontraron las orbes carmín. Un abrumador silencio los envolvió como si fuera la primera vez que se veían.

-.-¡Esto es tú culpa!- reclamo Kai. Estaba cerca de la puerta, aunque la posición le permitía ver a su capitán directamente.

Lucia molesto, sin embargo Yuriy no pudo articular nada coherente, sólo lo miraba intensamente, tal vez algo desubicado por la situación.

Por ello alzo las manos sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Sin delicadeza toco su cabeza en busca de un par de cosas que no encontró.

-.-¿Por qué tanto ruido?- gruño una voz

Ivanov parecía haber olvidado a quien dormía a su lado. Aunque tampoco reparo mucho en él, cuando Bryan comenzó a sentarse tallo sus ojos al acomodarse, mientras bostezaba perezosamente, aun algo enojado por ser despertado tan bruscamente.

-.-…

Aunque al igual que el pelirrojo, después que su mirada encontró a Kai, las palabras simplemente murieron en la garganta.

Le tomo unos segundos acomodar sus pensamientos para mirar a Yuriy, quien con las manos sobre la cabeza no podía ocultar un detalle curiosamente interesante: las orejas lobunas no estaban.

Sin delicadeza, le quito la sabana a su amigo. Ahí ambos notaron la ausencia de la cola pelirroja.

…pero Kai…

-.-Valla- silbo Bryan.

El agresivo Hiwatari ya no lucia tan imponente al estar de pie con el ceño fruncido y un leve tono carmín en las mejillas, quien sabe si de enojo o vergüenza.

Las bonitas orejas de tono azul oscuro se movían cada tanto en reacción a algún sonido lejano, donde la cola del mismo tono y brillos grises (igual a su cabello) se removía furiosa de un lado a otro con impaciencia.

-.-¿Cómo paso eso?- sonrió Kuznetzov al ponerse de pie. Parecía particularmente interesado en el nuevo estado, no asustado o alarmado como se esperaría de cualquier persona normal. Pero es bien sabido que él no se acopla a esa definición.

-.-Hn- Kai bufo en respuesta

Sus ojos carmín dejaron de ver a Yuriy para centrarse en el ruso que se acercaba con pasos despreocupados.

-.-…

Por otro lado, Yuriy siguió cada pequeño movimiento sin perder detalle. Casi dejo de respirar por la nueva apariencia del bicolor. Resultaba increíble lo diferente que lucía. La forma en que se movía, sus gestos, todo en él ahora era…majestuoso.

Involuntariamente se sonrojo, aunque le tomo unos segundos moverse, sólo coloco los pies en el suelo, pues no llego a pararse de la cama cuando vio que las orejas lobunas se alzaron casi tan rápido como la mirada de fuego giro hacia él.

No era difícil suponer que el bicolor apenas se acostumbraba a tener los sentidos maximizados.

-.-…

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Yuriy vagamente se pregunto si él también percibía ese horrible olor de la abadía (que afortunadamente ya no sentía) y el excito aroma de…alguien en particular.

-.-Hn

Él planteamiento no le agrado. No tenía un motivo para explicar su desagrado, tampoco trato de buscar uno. Sólo se puso de pie de mala gana.

-.-…

…pero había algo curioso aquí. Kai pareció tensarse, incluso sus orejas se fueron hacia atrás como si se sintiera amenazado, o estuviera enojado.

-.-Kai- llamo Bryan a modo de tranquilizarlo cuando le vio los colmillos. A regañadientes lo miro, y él simplemente sonrió- ¡Qué bonito!

Bromeo Kuznetzov al atraparlo en un fuerte abrazo que erizo al bicolor. Y aunque Kai tuvo la firme convicción de apartarlo, su sensible olfato percibió una deliciosa esencia que lo adormeció lentamente. Aspiro despacio sin importarle esas manos que lo rodeaban de la cintura, y su cabeza que descansaba en el firme pecho del ruso.

-.-¿Kai?

…hasta que se desmayo.

Yuriy se levanto casi alarmado. No por la pérdida de la conciencia ajena, sino por el recuerdo similar de la situación.

Los gestos familiares le mostraron (como si de algún chiste cruel se tratara) que eso fue exactamente lo que él hizo cuando olio por primera vez a Hiwatari.

Quizás por ello se acerco dudoso aun mientras el pelilavanda lo sostenía. Eso quiere decir que para Kai, Bryan es…

Negó fuerte la cabeza. No podía afirmar eso, hacerlo seria admitir que para él, el bicolor es importante.

-.-Yuriy…-llamo Bryan- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?

Kuznetzov no necesitaba ayuda para cargar a Kai hasta la cama, lo que no le hacía gracia era el ensimismamiento del pelirrojo.

-.-Hn- Yuriy gruño por lo bajo.

…valla manera de empezar el día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la soledad del comedor, cinco rusos permanecían con la mirada en algún punto de la nada, envueltos en un letargo que sólo la concentración y concientización de los hechos puede ofrecer.

…aunque también estaban algo dormidos por ser levantados tan temprano.

El sol aun no salía ¿Por qué las emergencias ocurrían en la madrugada y no en la tarde?

Ian resoplo. Sin ganas apoyo el codo en la mesa y el rostro en la mano. Sus ojos detallaron desinteresadamente en el bicolor y sus orejas de perro.

La situación anormal no debería genera esa extraña calma e inusitado conformismo, especialmente cuando Yuriy volvió a la normalidad y la maldición recayó en otra persona.

El bajito cerró los ojos algo cansado. No es que no le importara, es sólo que esto comenzaba a ser tan habitual que carecía de sentido.

-.-De acuerdo…-mascullo Ian en un suspiro. Quizás por la necesidad de romper el intenso silencio que por tener algo que decir- Iremos a investigar.

Luego de la sorpresa inicial de ver a Kai en ese estado, y el susto cuando Bryan casi tira la puerta abajo para mostrarle la interesante apariencia lobuna. Papov comprendió que cualquiera podría ser el próximo.

…definitivamente la idea de tener apéndices animales no le sonaba muy atractivo.

Yuriy rodo los ojos. Esta era la clase de solidaridad que los Blitzkrieg Boys manejan: La conveniencia.

Resultaba oportuno investigar debido a la amenaza de verse afectados por la maldición. Cosa que anteriormente no importaba porque solamente él se veía implicado en ello.

Prefirió dejarlo de lado, de todas formas no es como si le sorprendiera. Así que mientras Ian explicaba lo que harían, Ivanov se centro en el bicolor junto a Bryan. Ambos estaban del otro lado de la mesa.

Los ojos azules se afilaron en fastidio. Desde que Kai despertó no se había alejado del pelilavanda, y aunque Kuznetzov parecía haberse percatado de ello, no se veía inconforme o molesto con la compañía.

-.-Hn

Yuriy gruño. Sus brazos descansaban sobre la mesa, donde apretó los puños ante los casuales roces de Bryan. Refunfuño de mala gana. Ese idiota se estaba aprovechando de la situación ¡Y eso era injusto!

No porque le importara, es sólo que…que…no le gustaba que las personas se aprovecharan de otras ¡Enserio ¬///¬!

-.-De acuerdo, vamos- apremio Spencer. Sus manos golpearon suavemente la mensa a modo de llamar la atención de los demás mientras se ponía de pie.

Ian suspiro. Se incorporo despacio, casi sin ganas, mientras los otros tres lo siguieron, aunque ninguno hizo el intento de volver a moverse. Aun esperaban instrucciones exactas.

-.-Veamos…aun no tenemos dinero para ir a Japón, así que tendremos que conformarnos con la BBA rusa- indico el bajito- Spencer y yo empezaremos por ahí. Yuriy podría buscar fuentes en la biblioteca, y Bryan…se queda con Kai.

-.-¡¿Qué?!- exclamo Yuriy sin alzar demasiado la voz.

-.-¿Algún problema?- indago Ian con una ceja enarcada

Ahora el pelirrojo no tenía una apariencia animal, podía salir perfectamente a la calle y lucir tan normal como un Blade luchador ruso podría aparentar.

Eso no evito que hablara sin pensar. Por un momento se exalto sin ninguna razón aparente, por lo que se mordió los labios y miro en otra dirección en fingido desinterés.

No tenía motivos para objetar…

-.-Podría ser contagioso.

…sin embargo eso no lo detuvo. Esta vez hablo en un mohín de disgusto que apenas fue audible.

-.-¿Contagioso?- repitió Spencer y su capitán trato de no parecer muy sorprendido con semejante mentira.

Claro que su neutralidad se vio comprometida ante lo que desencadeno: Ian y Spencer consideraron la idea que no resultaba tan descabellada, teniendo en cuenta que Ivanov pasaba (últimamente) casi todo su tiempo con el bicolor.

Bryan no participo de la discusión, sólo le dio una mirada al desubicado Hiwatari a su lado, y simplemente sonrió despreocupado.

Kai parecía confundido. Su nueva cola se balanceo de un lado a otro, quizás por la conmoción, como si de verdad considerara posible las palabras del pelirrojo.

Pero ser rodeado de los hombros deshizo sus pensamientos de golpe. Bryan lo jalo más cerca sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-.-Eso sería un problema- señalo.

Fue fácil atraer la atención de los otros tres, pues su aparente desinterés de la maldición hacía cuestionable su actitud.

Pero la atención de Bryan estaba puesta en ese par de ojos azules y el patético esfuerzo de su dueño en aparentar desinterés. Tal vez por eso, y sólo por eso, apretó un poco más cerca a Kai. Pero afirmarlo sería mentir, después de todo le encanto sentirlo temblar por el acercamiento.

De reojo miro al bicolor, y definitivamente sonrió por el tenue rubor que creyó ver en él. Por un momento estuvo tentado a no soltarlo.

-.-Pero no podemos arriesgarnos ¿verdad?- indico Bryan. Despacio aparto un poco a Kai, guiándolo más cerca de Yuriy- Es mejor que los dos se queden.

Pese al nuevo empujoncito, Kai se aparto lo más rápido que pudo antes de siquiera tocar a su capitán. Seguramente no fue notorio para los demás, pero Yuriy se sintió como si tuviera una enfermedad infecto-contagiosa.

-.-Bien, ya que estamos todos de acuerdo. Movamos- apremio Ian

Bryan y Spencer le siguieron en silencio, pero sólo cuando cruzaron la puerta y desaparecieron de su campo de visión, Kai Hiwatari vio su oportunidad de partir.

-.-…

…pero sinceramente es difícil moverse cuando alguien te jala la cola. Cosa que por cierto duele, y mucho.

-.-Hn

Con un gruñido giro hacia quien sabía era el causante. Encontrar la mirada de Yuriy no fue muy difícil. Él le sujetaba la cola como si advirtiera sus intentos de escape.

No es como si Ivanov quisiera indagar en el motivo del repentino rechazo de Hiwatari, después de todo ellos nunca permanecían juntos a menos que la situación lo ameritara, y aunque su reacción parecía un poco más notoria que antes, ahora tenía un motivo mucho más importante a tratar.

-.-Hn- el bicolor volvió a gruñir como todo buen can. Incluso sus orejas azul-oscuro se fueron hacia atrás en una amenaza que fue ignorada.

-.-Wolborg

-.- Chto? (¿Qué?)

Aunque Kai escucho perfectamente gracia a su sensible oído, ignoraba a que se refería.

-.-No se dé que hablas- dijo fríamente al girar completamente hacia él.

El pelirrojo lo soltó, principalmente porque atrajo toda su atención, y confrontarlo significaba que no se iría. Hacerlo implicaría que huía, y Kai Hiwatari no era ningún cobarde. No, primero debía probar su superioridad frente al otro, y así podría irse, a no ser que el otro lo aburra.

Mientras eso ocurría, Yuriy debía probar su punto y sacar su bestia bit del bicolor.

Sabía que era Wolborg desde que escucho esa risa femenina en el baño de su habitación. La había oído tantas veces en las blade batallas cuando jugaba con su oponente que resultaba inconfundible.

Seguramente debió contemplar la idea con anterioridad, y aunque lo hizo en un par de ocasiones, lo descarto casi de inmediato por no creerlos posible.

Además era su bestia bit, se supone que trabajen juntos, no que ella lo hiciera sufrir dada la oportunidad, ni que le colocara apéndices lobunos que descontrolaban sus sentidos, o que interviniera con su libre albedrio con el único incentivo de acercarse a Kai con intensión que ahora no quería indagar.

Imaginar que Wolborg sentía algún interés romántico-afectivo hacia Hiwatari le hizo chasquear la lengua en fastidio. Una molesta opresión en el pecho le hizo afilar la mirada.

-.-Escucha…-comenzó Yuriy ya decidido a no seguir divagando sin sentido. Claro que no sabía que decir.

Dio un paso más cerca como si con ello ganara algo de tiempo para ordenar sus ideas.

-.-…

…aunque no imagino que Kai retrocediera.

-.-¿Qué diablos te pasa?- cuestiono molesto.

Admitía que ninguno soportaba la presencia contraria, pero jamás retrocedían, iba en contra del orgullo y las tácticas para sobreponerse al otro.

-.-Nada- farfullo Kai con el ceño fruncido. Sus orejas agachas no corroboraban la afirmación.

Yuriy dio otro paso algo enojado, y Hiwatari de nuevo rehuyó. Ojos azules se entrecerraron, su dueño estiro una mano para sujetarlo de nuevo, pero no conto con los rápidos movimiento de quien se aparto justo a tiempo.

Lo único que consiguió fue derribar el vaso de chocolate del que Spencer bebía momentos atrás.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- mascullo Yuriy. Sacudió la mano un par de veces por el líquido aun caliente.

Kai se quedo quieto, congelado en su puesto sin apartar la mirada del pelirrojo que lamia uno de sus dedos.

¡Esto era injusto! Sintió el rostro calentarse, su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza. No tenía un motivo para reaccionar así, tampoco trato de buscar uno.

Las orejas lobunas en su cabeza se agacharon, todo su cuerpo se relajo de golpe. Cerró los ojos y aspiro hondo por ese momento increíblemente sosegado. Al abrirlos, las orbes carmín tuvieron un tono escarlata difícil de percibir.

Tampoco es como si Kai lo notara, pues ahora adormecido, y embriagado por el aroma, dio un paso al que se le sumaron muchos más para situarse frente a su capitán.

-.-¿Eh?- mascullo Yuriy cuando su mano fue sujetada con delicadeza.

Y aunque por un fútil instante fue consciente de la situación familiar de adormecimiento, resulto imposible concentrarse a pesar de saber que esa era su oportunidad para sacar a Wolborg del cuerpo ajeno.

El contexto no le ayudo. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa, y toda su concentración se fue al diablo debido a la boca sonrosada que dejo libre a esa húmeda intrusa que acobijo su dedo índice.

Decir que se sonrojo seria desmeritar el estado de ebullición que Yuriy Ivanov experimento en ese instante. Su corazón salto de impresión justo cuando las mariposas en su estomago revolotearon en una molestas necesidad.

-.-…

Intento hablar, entreabrió sus labios en un par de ocasiones, sin embargo las palabras no salían, morían en su garganta. Sus ojos yacían en esa lengua sonrosada que paseaba por toda la extensión de sus dedos en una insinuante expresión.

Un suspiro ahogado escapo cuando el bicolor metió uno de sus dedos a su boca. Lo succiono despacio, aun mientras lo acariciaba con la lengua, como si así se asegurara de retirar todo el chocolate.

Lo verdaderamente difícil fue verlo alejarse y que ese delgado hilo de saliva escapara de sus labios.

Hacía calor, comenzaba a hacerlo. Yuriy trago duro cuando Hiwatari siguió con su dedo corazón. Una parte de su ser sabia que esto no estaba bien, que debía apartarlo.

Pero es difícil escucharse cuando todo lo que existe es ese endemoniado bicolor y el caliente gesto que le revolvía el estomago en una exasperante ansiedad. Especialmente cuando toda su atención está puesta en ese par de suaves labios que se abrían cada tanto en un invitante gesto que sencillamente mando su mente en piloto automático.

En el instante en que los ojos rojos se alzaron, Ivanov debió ahogar una exhalación.

-.-Yuriy olvide… ¿estás bien?

La puerta fue abierta. Ian se quedo quieto luego de dar dos pasos. Miro fijamente a su capitán, quien de espaldas a él, permanecía inmóvil.

Lo cual era perfectamente comprensible. Ni aun cuando su compañero lo llamo un par de veces más, Yuriy reacciono.

Kai se había esfumado con una rapidez sobrehumana y sólo dejo un rastro de calor y su corazón desbocado. Ivanov jamás había tenido una caricia tan intima, mucho menos en ese toque de sensualidad que mantenía sus ojos bien abiertos, los labios entreabiertos y la mano a la altura que Hiwatari dejo antes de partir.

-.-Yuriy- llamo Ian luego de acercarse un poco.

…demonios, lo único que quería era encontrar a ese maldito bicolor.

-.-¡Yuriy!- repitió algo molesto.

-.-Hn

Un gruñido, una mirada de soslayo y el bajito no insistió más. El pelirrojo salió por la puerta luego de empujarla con más fuerza de la necesaria

En realidad no estaba enojado. Sólo quería encontrar a Kai para recuperar a su bestia bit, y recordarle al imbécil que no tenía ningún derecho de aturdirlo de esa forma tan poco saludable para él.

Entrecerró los ojos con fastidio por el furioso rubor en las mejillas. Que el corazón salte y deje de palpitar no puede ser bueno para nadie. Por fortuna no había nadie en los pasillos que viera su expresión homicida.

Primero fue a los baños. Se lavo el rostro, y fingió demencia de su reflejo sonrojado. Después salió sin rumbo.

Camino durante unos cuantos minutos con pasos largos y presurosos hasta que eventualmente se detuvo. Ahora que lo pensaba, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde diablos podría estar Hiwatari.

-.-Hmm…- mascullo pensativo al cruzarse de brazos y caminar despacio.

Veamos, lo más probable es que no lo encontrara en la abadía, con su sensible olfato no podría soportar por mucho tiempo dentro del edificio.

De acuerdo, esa no era la mejor pista, pero era la única que tenia. Tal vez por ello no pensó demasiado cuando se dirigió a la salida. El viento le hizo cerrar los ojos. Había nevado durante toda la noche por lo que el bosque estaba adornado con un hermoso manto blanco.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Olvido que siendo normal, el clima podía ser muy cruel con él.

Aun así no se dejo amedrentar del frio que le calaba hasta los huesos. Siguió caminando en un intento por hallar huellas en la nieve. El sol apenas se asomaba entre las nubes, por lo que el paisaje estaba intacto.

Pero no había marcas. Yuriy frunció el ceño, también había olvidado lo ágil y rápido que Kai podía ser con ayuda de su nueva apariencia. Chasqueo la lengua en fastidio sin detenerse.

-.-¿Cómo lo encuentro?- le pregunto a la nada de mala gana.

Ya no podía percibir su aroma, y dudaba en llamarlo a su celular. No estaba muy seguro que contestara.

Si bueno, tal vez en la abadía sólo hubiera un teléfono para llamadas locales (si alguien lo usaba para marcar al extranjero sufriría la ira de Ian) pero en lo que respecta a los titulares, cada uno tenía un móvil por si la BBA los necesitaba en casos extremos.

Era un "regalo" uno que tendría consecuencias si era utilizado con fines personales. El aparato aparentemente sólo podía ser utilizado para recibir llamadas, a no ser que fuera una emergencia: Como que a alguien se le cayera la cabeza…siendo del equipo claro está.

-.-Hn

Refunfuño por lo bajo. Poco o nada le importaba la BBA, no perdía nada con intentarlo.

Decidido e impulsado por una terca convicción que podía ser un poco estúpida e incongruente (como dejarse llevar por lo sucedido momentos atrás) busco el número y llamo.

Yuriy no sabía si estaba enojado con Kai por acercarse de esa manera, o consigo mismo por no alejarlo.

No detallo en ello, prefirió centrarse en el sonido del aparato mientras esperaba. Sonó una, doces veces, sonó tres veces y supo que no iba a contestar

-.-Responde imbécil- gruño sin dejar de caminar. Tuvo que marcar otra vez cuando la voz femenina de la contestadora incorporada le indico que lo enviaría a buzón de mensajes- Vamos, vamos Kai…

…

…

Fue extraño decir su sombre, de hecho fue muy extraña la facilidad con la que pudo deslizar las palabras fuera de sus labios.

-.-¿Eh?

Aunque no pudo pensar mucho en ello, pues a pesar de experimentar un agradable calor, el sonido y la silueta de algo cayendo a su derecha desvió su atención.

Entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, incluso guardo su celular y comenzó a caminar. Al principio se acerco cauteloso, tal vez algún animal salvaje se cayó de un árbol, o algo peor. Después se relajo una vez reconoció lo que era.

Sonrió ligeramente por el testarudo bicolor que se sobaba la cabeza. Los ojos rojos se alzaron. Kai parecía particularmente enojado, como si su capitán hubiera hecho algo.

Yuriy enarco una ceja con desdén. No le importaba fastidiarlo, pero no recordaba haber hecho algo para molestarlo en los últimos minutos.

…a no ser que…

Esta vez sonrió autosuficiente, casi cínico ante la única posibilidad: Decir su nombre.

Él aun recordaba perfectamente lo que se sentía que Kai dijera su nombre, aun cuando sólo lo había hecho una vez (las apariciones en público no contaban) Por ello, intento por todos los medios de no sonrojarse.

-.-Jum

Tosió de lado, por fortuna el otro no lo veía, parecía lo suficientemente enojado por haber caído del árbol, y si Yuriy tenía razón, el motivo tampoco le hacía mucha gracia.

Aunque…

Lo miro de reojo. Si a Kai le afectaban ese tipo de cosas, tal vez tenía una oportunidad de recuperar a Wolborg.

Un rubor mucho más fiero tiño su rostro. No sería el mejor método, y tal vez se estaría aprovechando de la situación, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa, además todo era cuestión de mantener la compostura, todo saldría bien si lo hacía…

-.-¿Qué diablos quieres?- pregunto Kai de mala gana sin pararse del suelo.

…pero en el fondo, muy, MUY en el fondo, su pequeño alíen traicionero le recordó a Yuriy que anoche tuvo el inexplicable deseo de abrazarlo, y ese deseo aun estaba tan presente y palpable que la idea lo erizo.

Parte de su ser se encontraba tranquila y satisfecha de poder afectarlo de alguna forma. Casi como si se tratara de una venganza por todo lo que él tuvo que pasar. Pero otra parte no podía estar del todo cómoda con ello, no quería sólo perturbarlo un poco, quería enloquecer todos sus sentidos así como él hacía.

Gruño por lo bajo. Cosa que aparentemente no conseguiría. La reacción de Kai frente a Bryan lo ponía en una molesta situación. Obviamente Kuznetzov despertaba algo mucho más intenso, y Yuriy no estaba tan seguro de poder igualarlo.

-.-Hn

Eso no le hacía gracia. Pero prefirió ignorarlo porque de distraerse no podría poner a prueba su hipótesis.

-.-Párate- ordeno algo irritado.

Kai se encargo de fulminarlo con la mirada. Sus orejas se fueron hacia atrás. Él de verdad lucía un poco más agresivo que antes, lo cual era comprensible dada la situación. Pero eso lejos de amedrentar a Yuriy, lo hizo resoplar tratando de ser diplomático.

-.-Escucha Hiwatari…- comenzó al mirarlo directamente a los ojos sin cambiar el semblante neutro de su rostro-…tal vez sepa cómo ayudarte.

-¿Cómo?- divago escéptico

-.-Párate- demando

El bicolor refunfuño por lo bajo, pero termino obedeciendo. Una vez de pie, permaneció a una considerable distancia que el otro intento reducir.

-.-…

…que Kai retrocediera fue muy notorio.

-.-¿Acaso me tienes miedo?- cuestiono Yuriy algo harisco y enojado por el rechazo.

-.-Ya quisieras- debatió también molesto.

En realidad ninguno de los dos sabía porque cuando estaban juntos se sacaban de quicio con una facilidad aterradora. Tanta hostilidad entre ellos no podía ser normal.

Ambos respiraron hondo en un mutuo e individual acuerdo para calmarse. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se ayudarían en otra temática que no involucraba el BeyBlade.

-.-Sólo…quédate quieto ¿de acuerdo?

-.-¿Qué vas a hacer?- cuestiono Kai no muy seguro de la situación cuando su capitán comenzó a acercarse.

-.-Es complicado- dijo Yuriy sin saber que mas decir, o como decirlo- Confía en mi esta vez ¿quieres?

-.-No es como si tuviera más opciones.

En realidad Hiwatari si confiaba en él, de no ser así no lo tendría cerca a la hora de batallar. Pero era consciente que confiar en sus habilidades como Blade luchador, y confiar en otra cosa que no implicara ser su compañero de equipo eran temas muy diferentes.

Más, en ese momento no pudo detallar mucho en ello, ahora necesito hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no alejarse cuando Yuriy termino a unos centímetros de distancia.

Por ser más bajito tuvo que alzar la mirada para encontrar los ojos azules.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Kai espero que el pelirrojo hiciera algo, aunque Yuriy no estaba muy seguro de cómo empezar.

-.-Bien...yo sólo…-divago al alzar las manos sin saber muy bien qué hacer con ellas. Indeciso término rodeándolo de la cintura.

Las orejas caninas del bicolor se agacharon, su dueño se tenso cuando fue jalado suavemente hacia el otro. El gentil apoyo contra su cuerpo lo erizo, por lo que cerró los ojos para tratar de calmar los rápidos latidos de su corazón.

-.-…

Yuriy también cerró los ojos. Aspiro hondo, antes sentía su olor a cada instante, y al volver a la normalidad fue como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire. Por lo que inconscientemente intento grabarlo en su memoria para no volver a olvidarlo. Una mano subió despacio por su espalda, quizás mucho más lento de lo que hubiera esperado.

-.-¿En qué ayuda esto?- pregunto Kai en voz baja. Su cabeza descansaba contra el pecho ajeno gracias a la agradable y cálida sensación.

-.-No creas que lo hago por gusto- indico Yuriy en el mismo tono de voz. Su cabeza estaba apoyada en la contraria, por lo que el ligero movimiento de una de las orejas le hizo cosquillas- Todavía no conozco a nadie que quiera tocarte.

Eso era mentira y lo sabía. Pero no le importaba mentirle un poco si con eso lo hacía enojar.

Hiwatari bufo por lo bajo ante la falta de información. Sin embargo no intento alejarse a pesar que Yuriy lo sintiera tenso entre sus brazos.

Claro que el pelirrojo no podía detallar mucho en él cuando era su propio estado lo que le inquietaba. Sabía que Kai podía oír su corazón palpitar más rápido de lo normal, o percibir el aroma que se produce al sonrojarse (era una mezcla de ansiedad y nerviosismo que relajaban y tensaban los músculos al mismo tiempo)

Pero entre la indecisión de alejarse y mandar todo su plan de recuperar a Wolborg al diablo. Yuriy se vio momentáneamente distraído por el movimiento de ese apéndice lobuno en la cabeza de cabello bicolor.

Miro ambas orejas caninas de reojo antes de sonreír levemente. Ya sabía cómo hacer salir a Wolborg, y distraer a Kai de su incomodo estado. Aunque claro, había un marcado porcentaje que no funcionara pero era lo mejor que tenia (lo único en realidad)

Algo inseguro sujeto con fuerza la estrecha cintura para impedir un posible escape. Sabía que en ese estado, sólo debía presionar un poco más para que Hiwatari sucumbiera a sus instintos animales.

El exceso de emociones, ruido y olores terminaría por hacer que la bestia bit tomara posesión de su cuerpo como único medio de menguar el intenso deseo de poder escapar de todo ese endemoniado remolino de euforia y fastidio entremezclados.

A Yuriy no le importaba si era por enojo, pero definitivamente quería sacar a Wolborg.

Aunque una parte de su interior no le desagradaba el planteamiento, de hecho su nerviosismo venía acompañado por un leve rubor que prefirió ignorar y enterrar en lo más hondo de su ser.

Detalle que finalmente olvido cuando Kai se tenso en sus brazos. Yuriy respiro hondo. Una mano froto uno de los sensibles apéndices entre sus dedos, y vio divertido como el bicolor se erizaba por ello.

-.-¡¿Qué diablos haces?!- reclamo Kai sin alzar mucho la voz o siquiera mirarlo. No fue extraño que se removiera entre el estrecho abrazo.

-.-Quédate quieto- sonrió Yuriy acariciando toda la extensión de la oreja en un fino gesto que hizo temblar al otro- Si mal no recuerdo, tú una vez tocaste mis orejas.

-.-Eso es diferente- refuto incomodo- Tú ya sabes cómo se siente tocarlas.

-.-Tocar las propias y las de alguien mas no es lo mismo

Eso era cierto, poder acariciar a Kai Hiwatari era agradable, la suave textura en sus dedos y fastidiarlo al mismo tiempo lo hacía muy divertido.

-.-Hn

Kai gruño por lo bajo. Estaba sonrojado a pesar de mantener el ceño fruncido por la ridícula situación. Esto le pasa por imbécil, era la última vez que hacia algo que Ivanov decía. Obviamente esto era para burlarse de él y su estado.

Volvió a gruñir. Alzo las manos entre la apretada cercanía sólo para sujetar al pelirrojo de los brazos. Su mano herida no dolía tanto como debería, por lo que vagamente se pregunto si la maldición tenía que ver con ello.

Más, cuando Ivanov lo tomó con fuerza para evitar su escape, sus pensamientos se deshicieron. Kai no volvió a moverse.

Esto era injusto, desde que noto el aroma de Yuriy había tratado de evitarlo, no le agradaba que su corazón quisiera salirse de su pecho, o el calor naciente en el rostro cada vez que lo miraba a los ojos.

Cosa que definitivamente se fue al diablo cuando Bryan se acerco. Kuznetzov apestaba al pelirrojo, y sin con el pelilavanda se desmayo (no estaba orgulloso de ello ¬///¬) no quería averiguar lo que sería estar con el verdadero Ivanov.

Suspiro por el escalofrió en la espalda gracias a las sutiles caricias en su cabeza. Intentando menguar las emociones nuevas para él, apretó fuertemente los brazos contrarios sin hacerle daño.

La cercanía le permitía a Yuriy respirar sobre la oreja derecha, esa que se encontraba agachada debido a las suaves exhalaciones y el roce de sus labios. Ese que Kai no sabía si era casual, o era otra de las sucias tácticas para incomodarlo.

Su mente no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

Yuriy sonrió mucho más por sentirlo temblar y refunfuñar en busca de espacio. Sin embargo además de eso, el bicolor no intento alejarse con el ahincó que pretendía mostrar.

Sabía que si quería apartarlo lo haría con ayuda de esa fuerza sobrehumana que la bestia sagrada le otorgo.

Pero el pelirrojo no quiso buscar una posible explicación. Sólo disfruto el sentirlo tan suyo, tan domable entre sus brazos.

Incluso la oreja izquierda (la que acariciaba sin tregua) se vio rendida, y probablemente sea la causante de los leves espasmos en Hiwatari. Esos que erizaban su cola, y lo tensaban entre la indecisión de alejarse o quedarse.

Yuriy ya no sabía si quería fastidiarlo para recuperar a Wolborg o provocarlo hasta llevarlo al borde de la locura como el mismo Hiwatari hacia con él.

Tampoco busco justificarse. Cuando los ojos carmín finalmente se alzaron, simplemente dejo de pensar. Una de las orejas caninas estaba agachada, y el pelirrojo estaba seguro que si no estuviera sosteniendo la otra, ambas estarían en la misma posición.

La indecisión en Kai pareció ser un detalle curiosamente interesante, es como si se debatiera en una lucha interna, que finalmente perdió cuando se empino. Sus labios encajaron perfectamente con los de Yuriy, en un suave y sencillo gesto que no dio para más.

En el instante en que el bicolor dejo de empinarse el pequeño beso se rompió. Él lucia culpable, y las orejas agachadas le daban una expresión mucho más inocente, como un niño que hace algo mal y espera por su regaño.

Pero Yuriy no podía ayudar con eso. Se había sonrojado, y sus ojos abiertos de sorpresa, lo miraban tan intensamente que Kai parecía amedrentarse a pesar de mantener el ceño fruncido como si quisiera verse inquebrantable.

-.-Yeb (maldición)- chasqueo Ivanov cuando finalmente reacciono. Sólo fue un suspiro molesto por sentir su corazón detenerse.

-.-Hn

Esa no era la reacción que Kai quería, y lo mostro muy bien cuando lo rodeo del cuello y lo obligo a irse hacia atrás.

**PUM**

-.-Hn- Yuriy se quejo por lo bajo por el duro golpe contra la nieve.

Además de eso, no hizo ningún otro movimiento. Entre los rayos de luz que se filtraban a través las ramas de los arboles, y ese paisaje blanco, tenía a Kai Hiwatari con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo, y una expresión de enojo y pudor difícil de descifrar.

Las orejas aun agachadas, el ceño fruncido, y la cola que se movía de un lado a otro de manera pendular atrajeron toda su atención a espera de lo que fuera a hacer.

Vagamente noto el brillo inusual en los ojos carmín, si no lo creyera imposible, diría que el mar de fuego lucia más oscuro.

¿Wolborg?... La idea salto tan rápido su mente que entreabrió los labios. Las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando Kai se inclino un poco más cerca.

-.-¿Hiwatari?- llamo. Mechones de cabello le hacía cosquillas por la cercanía.

-.-No te muevas- susurro en su oído. Los labios rozaron intencionalmente esa parte en particular.

Pronto bajo hacia su cuello, y Yuriy tembló por la suave respiración contra su piel expuesta. Los contornos sonrosado, ahora entreabiertos no llegaban a tocarlo, y en más de una ocasión sintió la nariz del bicolor rozarlo.

Ivanov se removió impaciente con los primeros efímeros besos. Alzo las manos para sujetarlo de la cintura y apartarlo, aun cuando movió la cabeza a un lado para darle más espacio.

Cuando un molesto estremecimiento vino acompañado de esas sutiles caricias que parecían no querer tocarlo del todo, se vio incapaz de moverse. Especialmente por ese par de mordidas que dejaron marcas en su piel sensible.

Pronto una atenta lengua trazo un húmedo camino para sanarlo. Yuriy sonrió ligeramente ante esa ruda gentileza.

-.-Hmmm

Suspiro. Los besos húmedos y la respiración caliente le hicieron entreabrir los ojos aunque ignoraba el momento en que los cerró. El cabello bicolor seguía haciéndole cosquillas.

Demonios. Él conseguía calentarlo con una irreal facilidad, que tuvo que morderse los labios por la impaciente ansiedad que se desato.

De pronto hacía calor. Mucho calor, mucho más que en el comedor, o cualquiera de las veces que surgían esos acercamientos entre los dos. Porque ahora era diferente, era el bicolor quien lo tocaba, y se sentía tan malditamente bien que daba miedo.

-.-Yuriy…-soplo en su oído. Lo lamio despacio, con una innecesaria lentitud para seguidamente morderlo.

-.-Kai…-suspiro agitado, totalmente ido por las caricias. Ni siquiera noto que lo había llamado por su nombre, fue un acto reflejo que surgió ante el llamado ajeno.

Frunció el ceño. Necesitaba tocarlo. No sabía porque le impacientaba tanto la lentitud del bicolor. Sólo sabía que lo estaba provocando con eso. Movió despacio la cabeza, para poder verlo directamente a los ojos.

Ambos tenían la respiración más pesada de lo normal y los ojos brillantes por una emoción desconocida.

Yuriy se alzo un poco para tocar los finos contornos sonrosados humedecidos por la saliva, esos que lo llamaban a gritos. Lo beso despacio sin esperar ninguna reacción.

-.-Hmmm

Un suspiro compartido se vio interrumpido cuando Kai se fue hacia atrás y el beso ceso. Aun estaba a un palpo de distancia, y sinceramente parecía divertido del inconformismo del pelirrojo.

Aunque no detallo demasiado en ello cuando se acomodo mejor sobre el otro. Bajo un poco más. Su pecho rozaba el contrario entre cada tramo de aire caliente.

No quería tocarlo del todo, aun cuando Yuriy deslizo sus manos de la cintura a su cadera en un insinuante trayecto que lo hizo respirar más fuerte. Sólo quería hacerle sufrir un poco más.

Ivanov no reparo demasiado en ello, estaba molesto de la abrupta interrupción del beso, así que busco de nuevo sus labios con un inexplicable deseo de necesidad. Capturarlos entre los suyos no fue difícil, incluso los mordió en un par de ocasiones por la irreal suavidad que comenzaba a enloquecerlo.

-.-Hmmm

Oh diablos. Resultaba tan difícil contenerse cuando Kai le lamia los labios.

Yuriy sonrió para sus adentros; su propia lengua salió en busca de la contraria, el húmedo roce entre ambas hizo latir su corazón como un desesperado. Si Hiwatari seguía así no iba (ni quería) contenerse por más tiempo.

Sus manos subieron por la espalda, palparon despacio sobre la camisa negra, pero Kai suspiro en medio del beso cuando volvió sobre el camino recorrido.

Fue entonces cuando el aire se fue repentinamente. Su corazón salto de sorpresa cuando Yuriy le apretó el trasero. Basto con aplicar un poco de fuerza, y se vio obligado a bajar hasta eliminar cualquier espacio entre los dos.

Pero no contento con ello, el pelirrojo lo incito a moverse hacia arriba. La fricción junto con la presión creada, lo hizo frotarse contra su entrepierna.

-.-Ahh…-jadeo Kai falto de aire.

El beso se rompió de nuevo por el descarado roce. Hiwatari se arqueo ligeramente por ello y Yuriy ya no pudo más. Lo necesitaba más cerca.

Impulsado por el deseo se sentó con Kai en sus piernas. Ahí volvió a moverlo de la cadera, en un sutil y suave gesto que comenzó ese estimulante vaivén. El trasero contrario presionaba esa sensible parte que comenzaba a despertar.

-.-Hmm

Ambos suspiraron. El bicolor se abrazo a la espalda de Yuriy, y ahí le mordió entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro a modo de sobrellevar la situación.

Con los ojos semiabiertos por la excitación, vio la marca roja que comenzó a lamer a modo de disculpa, mientras las manos de Yuriy se adentraban en su camisa negra.

El pelirrojo subía despacio por su espalda, remarcaban cada tramo de piel expuesta como si quisiera memorizar la suave textura entre sus dedos.

…porque Yuriy lo quería ahora, lo quería siempre, lo quería de una forma que no llego a contemplar…

**PUM**

Ojos azules se abrieron de golpe por el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo. Saltar del susto fue inevitable.

Agitado miro a todas partes. Se sentía desorientado de encontrarse solo en el suelo, sentado en el pasillo en lo que identifico como la escena familiar del día anterior cuando Hiwatari ocupo su habitación.

-.-¿Qué…?- mascullo confundido ante el conocido aroma del bicolor.

Por ello termino removiéndose en su puesto. Alzo las manos para encontrar un par de apéndices lobunos en su cabeza, incluso movió la cola pelirroja, sólo para saber que estaba ahí.

-.-Pero…

Intento farfullar. Le tomo otro par de minutos organizar las ideas para que su cerebro identificara la realidad de la ficción.

-.-¿Un sueño?- divago en voz baja no muy seguro del planteamiento. ¿Qué clase de juego retorcido jugaba Wolborg?

Frunció el ceño. Analizo la situación durante dos escasos segundos, pues un molesto escalofrió lo envolvió. Ahí estaba, sentado, sonrojado, y al bajar la mirada bien pudo explotar de vergüenza.

Incluso sus orejas se alzaron y su cola se erizo por ese "pequeño" problema entre las piernas.

Percibir el aroma de Kai del otro lado de la puerta no ayudaba a mejorar su situación. Enrojeció en un tono fluorescente al incorporarse y tener que cubrirse con las manos.

-.-Hn

Gruño por lo bajo entre la vergüenza y un genuino odio hacia Kai Hiwatari. Aun entre sueños ese imbécil no lo deja en paz. En parte también estaba enojado consigo mismo por dejarse llevar con tanta facilidad aun cuando se trataba de un sueño.

Ah, pero su bestia bit no se queda atrás ¿Qué diablos ganaba el lobo con hacerle tener sueño…cofcof-humedos-cofcof con Hiwatari? ¡Porque sabía que era SU culpa!

-.-Yeb (maldición)- mascullo al caminar sin rumbo. Cualquier lugar sonaba muy atractivo con tal que estuviera lejos de Kai (a kilómetros de distancia de ser posible)

Aun no amanecía, podía olerlo en el aire, esa mezcla de humedad y el aire frio de un sol que saldría en pocas horas.

Eso facilito su recorrido por los solitarios pasillos. Pensó en darse una ducha bien fría, de esas que podrían darte una pulmonía con sólo pensar en ellas.

¿Qué eso no existe? Pues debería, sería muy útil en situaciones como estas. Sin embargo ante todo pronóstico lógico, Yuriy no se dirigió a las duchas.

Estuvo luchando contra el instinto de entrar a su habitación y concluir lo que ese maldito bicolor inicio en sueños, que no detallo en el camino que termino tomando.

Sus ojos se tiñeron de rojo, y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya estaba fuera de la abadía. El viento que removió su cabello le hizo notar lo lejos que se encontraba del edificio.

Aunque cuando su mirada (ahora) azul se alzo hacia esa hermosa luna llena, todo se fue al diablo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-FIN FLASH BACK-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo demás es muy obvio de explicar. Ivanov agacho la cabeza. Hacía poco amaneció; los tenues rayos de luz que escapaban de su prisión de nube, tocaban su pelaje cubierto de nieve en una gentil caricia.

Agradeció el gesto en silencio. Su cuerpo cubierto de escarcha blanca no lo afectaba en realidad, pero de todas formas se hizo un ovillo en el suelo. Mantuvo la cola enroscada alrededor para mantener el calor.

Un leve lamento escapo de su pequeño hocico. Ya había amanecido pero él aun no volvía a la normalidad ¿acaso no iba a cambiar esta vez? ¿Se iba a quedar así todo el día…o toda la vida hasta que Wolborg se canse de jugar con él?

-.-Hmmm

Resoplo con las orejas agachadas. La ley de Murphy dice que si algo puede empeorar, así será (bueno, no exactamente lo dice con esas palabras ¡Pero debería!) Así que Ivanov no quiso arriesgarse a despotricar acerca de su destino esta vez, aunque su vida fuera un maldito infierno.

-.-…

Pero ese aroma…

Parpadeo un par de veces con la cabeza en alto. Durante un breve instante aspiro esa esencia llevada por el viento. Las orejas en alto, y la nariz removiéndose curiosa de un lado a otro intentaron dar con la ubicación exacta de esa persona.

-.-…

Cuando hallo la corriente de aire cerró los ojos complacido. Como si se sintiera más tranquilo a pesar que parte de su ser gritaba en reclamo porque ese imbécil era el causante indirecto de su estado.

Eso no evito que su cola se balanceara de un lado a otro cuando logro divisarlo.

Aun era muy temprano para cualquiera, pero Kai Hiwatari caminaba entre la nieve con pasos torpes que lo hundían hasta las pantorrillas. Parecía molesto, aunque el ex-pelirrojo sabía que no era así, no podía cuando olía de esa forma increíblemente deliciosa.

-.-…

Pero por favor obviemos que él pensó en eso. Gracias.

Mientras peleaba consigo mismo dio un paso traicionero que llamo la atención de los ojos carmín. Yuriy no volvió a moverse, en parte porque la maldita dependencia hacia él comenzaba a enojarle.

Kai también dejo de avanzar por ese lobo a pocos metros. No podía asegurar que era el mismo cachorro de la otra vez, y la idea de ser atacado por un animal salvaje no sonaba tan atractiva en ese instante.

Busco otra ruta que rodeara al animal sin molestarlo, pero que lo llevara lo más pronto posible al bosque. Necesitaba pensar, o mejor dicho, dejar todo maldito pensamiento concerniente a ese sueño.

-.-Hn

Gruño molesto por el intenso rubor que tiño sus mejillas. Chasqueo la lengua en fastidio dispuesto a olvidarlo y seguir su camino.

-.-…

Aunque cuando hizo el amague de alejarse, el pequeño lobo se sentó. Eso fue curioso, no particularmente extraño pero si muy curioso. Especialmente porque el cachorro movió un poco la cola.

Noto que las orejas no estaban hacia atrás como normalmente deberían estar en caso de sentirse amenazado o molesto, aunque eso no aseguraba que no lo mordiera si se le acercaba.

Suspiro. Trato de relajarse al caminar hacia él, y rogo porque no lo creyera una amenaza, cosa que hasta ahora no había ocurrido, pero Kai estaba propenso a las primeras veces últimamente.

Yuriy lo sintió precavido a pocos pasos, aunque más calmado de lo que hubiera esperado. Sabía que cualquiera prefería usar su blade para alejar a un animal salvaje que acercársele.

Sonrió para sí mismo. Ignoraba si esa falta de tacto podía ser alabada, pero ahora esa faceta comenzaba a encantarle.

-.-…

Pero para mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba, era mejor también eliminar esa parte ¿Qué no quieren? ¡Bien! Gracias por nada.

Debido a su ridícula discusión mental, sus orejas se fueron hacia atrás. Kai dejo de avanzar. ¡Genial! Lo asusto. El lobo suspiro cuando agacho las orejas y se acerco con pasos lentos y meticulosos que buscaban calmarlo.

Las probabilidades de que fuera el mismo cachorro eran escasas (por no decir nulas) y el bicolor lo sabía, pero seamos honestos, ¿Qué lobo salvaje se acerca tanto a los humanos?

Kai decidió correr el riesgo, no sin antes prepararse mentalmente para tener el lindo recuerdo de una mordida en la mano.

-.-Ey- mascullo a modo de saludo una vez alcanzo la pequeña cabecita- Hola

Yuriy cerró los ojos complacido de la suave caricia ¡Dios! Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía. Lo sintió deslizarse por su pelaje a través del cuello sólo para volver por el camino recorrido.

Él toco allí, por allá, hasta detenerse gradualmente. Ivanov abrió los ojos sin saber cuando Hiwatari se sentó a su lado. Curioso, termino colocando las patas delanteras en la una de sus piernas para verlo mejor.

Hiwatari lucia inquieto. Cosa que no era para menos. En realidad estaba enojado, caerse de la cama en pleno sueño influía mucho en ello, pero el sueño en cuestión era el verdadero culpable.

¡Demonios! Esta era la primera vez que le sucedía esto, especialmente con su capitán.

-.-Hn- gruño avergonzado

Eso ni siquiera entraba en la categoría de sus fantasías sexuales. No es algo que le gustaría hacer, ni que hubiera contemplado con anterioridad. Tampoco tenía un fetiche con los apéndices caninos ni nada por el estilo.

Se sonrojo violentamente a pesar de querer verse desinteresado. El recuerdo de los labios calientes sobre los suyos y la insistente presión de su cuerpo aun eran muy palpables.

Agacho la cabeza mitad molesto, mitad ruborizado de remembrar cada imagen con una nitidez envidiable para cualquier pantalla de alta calidad. Y la claridad que cualquier película porno desearía.

El lobito a su lado movió graciosamente las orejas cuando los bonitos ojos rojos encontraron los suyos. Por alguna extraña razón, Kai se sintió incomodo de esa intensa mirada que parecía analizarlo con una genuina intensidad.

Frunció un poco más el ceño en fastidio del insistente rubor que se negaba a abandonar su rostro.

-.-Demonios- gruño por lo bajo al irse de espaldas

El cachorro en su pierna se removió. Yuriy vio su oportunidad de alejarse (su orgullo así lo pedía) pero había algo que no estaba bien.

Curioso, e ignorando los gritos sensatos que perdían, exigían, y demandaban distancia termino parándose en el firme pecho que subía y bajaba de manera pausada.

Hiwatari alzo una mano para sostenerlo, pues aunque aun fuese una cría, con los minutos el peso haría disminuir su aire.

A pesar de ello, sus ojos no buscaron los de Yuriy, ahora miraba alguna parte del cielo aun oscuro. Las gruesas nubes grises parecían recias a darle completa libertar al sol.

Él parecía meditar. Pero cada tanto gruñía en fastidio y maldecía en cuanto idioma se sabía por la notable presencia de ese rubor.

Kai podía estar enojado, especialmente consigo mismo a pesar de querer pasarle la culpa a otra persona, pero su actitud resultaba igual a la de un niño en una pataleta.

Yuriy podía asegurarlo por su aroma. Cuando el bicolor se enojaba de verdad, un aura oscura y el aire de peligro y precaución que lo rodeaba lo hacía lucir amenazante, pero ahora…

-.-…

…el olía particularmente delicioso.

Y aunque no tenía la necesidad gracias a sus sensibles orejas. De todas formas dio un paso más cerca sobre el pecho contrario con sus patas delanteras, las traseras estaban una en el pasto, otra en la cadera.

Estaba casi encima de él, pero lo importante era que podía sentir el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, también era capaz de oírlo, pero sólo ahora entendió que él estaba agitado por la misma razón por la que se encontraba sonrojado.

-.-Hn- Ivanov afilo la mirada. Sus orejas acompañaron la expresión al irse hacia atrás.

Alguien había logrado perturbarlo. Su olor así se lo comunicaba.

-.-¿Eh?- musito Kai por oírlo gruñir.

Kai Hiwatari había dejado entrar a alguien en sus pensamientos, y Yuriy no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Suficiente tenia con que el estúpido bicolor cambie de equipo cuando le da la gana como para permitir que otra persona rompa su concentración.

Los ojos escarlata del lobo se entrecerraron…

…Kai era suyo.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡¡¡I'M SO HAPPY TT0TT!! Finalmente actualice TT¬TT

Ro: Luego de meses si dar rastros de vida, esperamos que les guste n---n a pesar del extraño giro en el contexto XDD

Ann: Da u¬uUU. Siempre digo que hago lo que puedo Ne o.o

Ro: Ok, esperamos que hayan pasado unas felices pascuas o.o (nosotros le llamamos Semana Santa n—n)

Ann: Hai n0n

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Tenemos un pequeño cambio o.o, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo: n---n

Ro-Chan: n---ñ


	6. I THINK I LOVE YOU

Ann: ¡¡VOLVIMOS BABY n0n!!

(Turba enfurecida por la milenaria espera ¬¬XXXX)

Ann: º¬º

Ro: No más chocolate para ti XDD….de acuerdo, se que siempre nos disculpamos pero de verdad no es intencional u.u, esto cada vez parece un complot para no dejar que Ann actualice.

Ann: Da u¬uUU…si no es la malvada universidad que me succiona la vida, es mi imaginación o.o, y si no, mi renegado Pc TT¬TT

Ro: Así que esta vez, trasmitiendo en vivo y directo desde la Laptop de la One-san de Ann n0n, que amablemente nos permitió subir el capitulo Ne n—n

Ann: ¡Hai n0n! ¡Arigato Ne n---n! Sinceramente tenía muchos deseos de actualizar n---n, así que espero les guste n0n. Ok ésta es una historia extraña que surgió de repente oO, es algo absurda pero sea pacientes conmigo Ne o.o, esta es la primera vez que intento algo así o.o.

Ro: Esta situación inusual y sumamente extraña no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u

De acuerdo BayBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO SEIS: I THINK I LOVE YOU

Aun podía ver pese a la intensa oscuridad que sumergía la habitación en una sosegada y tétrica calma. Ojos azules se cerraron con pesadez cuando su dueño se fue de espaldas sobre el colchón. Termino acomodándose a lo largo para dejar las piernas colgando de un costado.

—Hn

El gruñido se extinguió en las paredes tras colocar los antebrazos sobre el rostro. Las orejas caninas estaban agachadas, y por un buen rato el pelirrojo no volvió a moverse, se limito a respirar hondo el conocido y adormecedor aroma del cuarto. Esa no era su habitación, aunque pensar en ello resultaba intrascendente ahora.

—Hn-repitió abrumado. Era un idiota, lo arruino todo- Demonios

…maldita la hora en que descubrió que necesitaba de Kai Hiwatari.

************

_Fría mañana rusa tamizaba de escarcha blanca el suelo y las copas de los arboles. El susurro del viento podría dotar el paisaje de una belleza muerta debido al sol naciente que salía de su prisión de nubes. Ahí, cerca de la enorme arquitectura de la abadía, cierto lobo blanco esperaba paciente. Las orejas cada tanto se movían en respuesta a algún sonido lejano mientras balanceaba la cola en aburrimiento por la prolongada inactividad._

—Hn

_Esto era extraño; por no decir raro y anormal. Yuriy Ivanov aun con su apariencia animal resoplo cansado. Hacía poco Hiwatari se adentro en el edificio luego de pronunciar un ecuánime __**"Te invito a desayunar"**__ 4 palabras, 9 silabas, y 18 letras que lo hubieran hecho abrir grandes los ojos en su forma humana. Y aunque jamás lo admitiría, eso genero un agradable cosquilleo en la boca del estomago. _

_Volvió a resoplar. Maldijo mentalmente una vez miro en otra dirección que no fuera la salida de la abadía. No es como si tuviera a donde ir, y aunque no tenía motivos para quedarse y esperar por él (cosa que NO hacia) había un pequeño e interesante detalle que afilo su mirada. Le fastidiaban el recuerdo de ese rubor, el corazón acelerado y el maldito enfado que ocultaba algo mucho más profundo. No se molesto en saber porque eso le interesaba, lo único que le importaba era que el bicolor es suyo._

…_claro que la afirmación tampoco fue contemplada. Sin ganas, alzo los ojos cuando las orejitas se movieron graciosamente y sus sentidos se centraron en los pasos lejanos de esa esencia conocida. _

_Kai casi pudo sonreír por ver al lobito donde lo dejo. Tuvo que regresar a su habitación por algunas cosas, por lo que pensó que no lo encontraría, pero ahora por alguna absurda razón se sentía más tranquilo._

—Ey- llamo suavecito a manera de saludo. Con cuidado se arrodillo a su lado para no alterarlo.

_Tal vez sería necesario recalcar que Yuriy Ivanov no era una mascota, pero cuando las suaves manos tocaron su pelaje todo se fue al diablo. _

—Listo- musito

_Fue sorprendente para el ex–pelirrojo sentir el collar en el cuello. Molesto frunció el ceño. El idiota lo manipulaba de una manera aterradora; debió irse cuando pudo, estando al aire libre no necesitaba de su compañía._

—…

_Claro que luego experimento un intenso y fiero rubor interno que sencillamente lo descoloco. Kai le había dado un suave besito en la cabeza, suficiente para que su mente dejara de funcionar y su corazón palpitara como loco. _

_El bicolor sonrió divertido por verlo tan manso de repente. Así que volvió a incorporarse. No necesito tirar de la correa para que lo siguiera, y no es como si le gustara atarlo, pero iban a una zona congestionada y lo que menos quería era que se asustara por el ruido y saliera corriendo sin rumbo. Que el can muriera atropellado no le hacía gracia. _

_Sin más, caminaron en silencio. Los pies se hundían ligeramente en la nieve. Ojos carmín se alzaron pensativos. Sólo regreso a la abadía por la correa y algo de dinero. Pero considerando su mala suerte hubiera esperando encontrarse con su "taicho" ("capitán") tras el extraño sueño. El pensamiento genero un curioso rubor en sus mejillas aun cuando mantenía el ceño fruncido en ese gracioso mohín de falso enojo. Tampoco es como si quisiera verlo. _

_Eso fue suficiente para que Yuriy cerrara los ojos extasiado de ese delicioso aroma que aumento junto a la aseveración de poder perderse en la esencia._

—Hn

_De todas formas termino bufando enojado. El embriagante aroma crecía cuando el corazón de Kai se aceleraba. Sólo con eso sabia que él pensaba en alguien, y la idea que lo afectara una persona le revolvía el estomago. _

…_claro que por orgullo no intento buscar explicaciones. Por el momento se distrajo con el ruido de un auto que paso cerca. Habían llegado a una calle poco concurrida por la hora, pero pronto estará tan llena que sería difícil caminar. _

_Distraído por los nuevos ruidos y olores se dejo llevar. No podía pensar en otra que no fuera permanecer a su lado para mantenerse centrado y en calma. Se enloquecería si se fijaba en el tórrido ambiente._

—Dobroe utro (Buenos días)

_La voz intrusa le hizo alzar la mirada para reparar en la pequeña cafetería donde una pelinegra los atendía con una sonrisa amable._

—Dobroe utro (Buenos días)- musito Kai con neutralidad.

—Hace tiempo que no te veía- señalo la chica- ¿Problemas con el equipo?

—Hn

_Distinguirlo como uno de los titulares rusos de BeyBlade no es difícil. Aunque no hubo respuesta, nunca la había, sus conversaciones con ella eran cortos monólogos de cortesía, donde quizás podía responderle como acostumbraba y mascullar un: "Que te importa" pero insultar a quien te provee comida no es muy inteligente. _

—¿Te doy lo mismo de siempre?

_Basto de un mudo asentimiento para que la pelinegra sonriera divertida. No es como si le importara mucho su actitud, el hecho de mantenerlo al frente, tan tranquilo y manejable la hacía sonrojar un poco_.

—Aquí tienes- sonrió al extender una bolsa de papel y un café.

—Gracias

_Pago en silencio y dio media vuelta. Yuriy pudo escuchar a la chica suspirar soñadora, por lo que miro dudoso a su compañero. Seguía sin comprender como un tipo tan frio, arrogante y con tan pésimo humor podía generar esas emociones. _

_Sin interés volvió la vista al frente o terminaría cayéndose._

_Las personas eran extrañas, nunca acabaría de comprenderlas. Mas, eso dejo de ser importante una vez dejaron de caminar luego de cinco minutos de recorrido. Por algún inexplicable motivo termino frenando de golpe, casi mareado por el intenso olor a medicina que penetro su olfato. Cualquier intento de escape fue inhibido por los brazos que lo alzaron del suelo. Dejo que Kai lo llevara, pero eso no significaba que se sintiera cómodo; no le gustaba mucho la cercanía ni depender de él en algo que perfectamente podía hacer solo. _

_Resoplo entre dientes mientras identifico el local como una veterinaria. Lo único que pudo hacer fue removerse con la intención de salir corriendo y maldecir cada una de las oportunidades que tuvo para alejarse de esta estúpida y embarazosa situación._

—Buenos días Kai

…_claro que escuchar esa voz masculina que le hablaba con tanta familiaridad ceso todo movimiento. Eso fue extraño para el bicolor. El can parecía mucho más complicado de lo que pensó_.

—Hace mucho que no te veo- prosiguió el hombre joven desde el mostrador de la pequeña recepción.

_Parecía tener unos 26 años, le sonreía tranquilo, y sin mucho decoro se acerco luego de coger una bata blanca. El cabello negro caía algo despeinado sobre el rostro en un aspecto de salvaje sensualidad que hizo al capitán ruso bufar. Percibir el conocido aroma de nerviosa exaltación en cuanto Kai se acerco no lo hizo más divertido. _

—Estaba ocupado- repuso Hiwatari con monotonía. Sin más, coloco a Yuriy en el mostrador mientras que, quien reconoció como el veterinario se acerco. Tal vez él no notaba esa coqueta y sexy actitud que en realidad no era muy notaria, sólo el lobito podía saberlo gracia a los rápidos latidos que se acrecentaron con la cercanía.

—Hn- gruño Yuriy al rodar los ojos

—¿Qué me trajiste?- pregunto el veterinario. Descuidado paso una mano por la cabecita del animalito que no pareció muy contento.

—Lo mismo de siempre- mascullo al extender la bolsa de papel y el café.

—Gracias- canto alegre mientras revisaba el contenido.

—No deberías comer tanta basura

—…

_Ivanov abrió grandes los ojos. Esta es la primera vez que lo veía interactuar con alguien que no estuviese involucrado en el BeyBlade, y que se preocupara por la salud de un desconocido sólo aumento su desconfianza. _

—Escucha Kyo…-dijo Kai omitiendo la sonrisa divertida del mayor-…has tú trabajo ¿quieres?

_Al fin algo de rudeza, Yuriy comenzaba a preocuparse. Bueno, no preocuparse en el sentido literal de la palabra, de hecho ni le importaba…esto sólo era…era…_

_¡Demonios! No tenía ni una maldita idea ¡¿Contentos?!_

—Parece molesto- dijo Kyo. Con desenvoltura lo reviso tras palpar sobre las articulaciones, el lomo, abdomen, hasta detenerse en el hocico y mirarle los dientes—…no está herido ni se ve enfermo. De hecho es bastante joven y fuerte ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

—Entro en la abadía hace unos días- informo escueto. Después sólo lo acaricio inconscientemente en la cabecita- ¿Es un lobo?

—Da (si)- aseguro- Aunque tiene una extraña docilidad

_Sólo necesito de un par de gruñidos animales para retirar las manos. Ser examinado por esa persona no le gustaba, aunque el veterinario no pareció amedrentarlo el evidente rechazo._

—Tal vez es de alguien- comento Kai sin interés en la repentina agresividad, basto con acariciarlo para que se relajara de nuevo, por lo que se permitió una ligera sonrisa divertida.

—Tal vez…-repitió Kyo con una sonrisa igual pero quizás por un motivo diferente a su paciente-…escucha, ahora no puedo revisarlo a fondo porque estoy esperando al proveedor ¿Por qué no vuelves por la tarde y traes una ensalada?

_Un silencioso asentimiento fue suficiente. El bicolor bajo al lobito, dio un leve gracias y salió del local. Kyo era un buen tipo, le pagaba con comida cada vez que no tenía dinero para los exámenes. Considerando su flexibilidad para recoger animales de la calle, su dinero podía desvanecerse en algunas ocasiones._

_Se conocía desde hace mucho por lo que era un poco más accesible con los precios. No trabajaba gratis porque necesitaba como vivir, pero si le ayudaba bastante. Esta vez sonrió divertido. Siempre procuraba pagarle, sin embargo no podía evitar llevar algo de comer, termino convirtiéndose más en una costumbre que otra cosa._

—Hn

_Ajeno al otro, Ivanov comenzó a cansarse; parte de su enfado era debido a los malditos olores y ruidos de la calle, por lo que pronto estuvo deprimido. Él no quería ser un lobo, quería volver a la normalidad. _

_Quizás su letargo le hizo seguir a Kai sin reparar o replicar una vez pararon en la misma cafetería para después caminar de vuelta a la abadía. Sólo cuando el viento acaricio su pelaje se permitió respirar con tranquilidad. Fue realmente agradable sentir el canto de los árboles y aspirar hondo casi en éxtasis la euforia de la naturaleza._

_Tener a Hiwatari a su lado no tenía nada que ver… ¡Enserio!_

—…

_Aunque después de un parpadeo frunció el ceño una vez conecto hechos lógicos. Cuando quiso darse cuenta no sólo atravesó los pasillos sin darse cuenta, sino que terminó en la habitación del bicolor. Refunfuño por lo bajo por ser arrastrado por todo el endemoniado lugar sin ser consciente de ello. _

—Toma

_Pero la palabra pareció suficiente para cortar sus pensamientos. Yuriy miro curioso la pieza de pan ofrecida. Kai acabo sentándose en el suelo contra el borde de la cama luego de quitarle el collar. Pensar en la manera en que perdió la noción del tiempo (considerando que su segundo al mando era el causante) complicaba más las cosas._

_Dudoso en un principio se sentó y acepto la comida porque se estaba muriendo de hambre. Claro que aun no olvidaba la ofensa de ser llevado al veterinario, así que comió a regañadientes. Hiwatari sonrió divertido; después comenzó a comer su sándwich. Tener de vuelta al lobito producía una extraña satisfacción de alegría. _

—Hn- resoplo tras desaparecer cualquier expresión de su rostro.

…_esto era patético, comenzaba a sentirse vulnerable por querer mantenerlo consigo como si se sintiera desesperado por compañía. Frunció el ceño algo incomodo. Tanto sentimentalismo era asquerosamente detestable. Sin ganas dejo de comer. Coloco el sándwich sobre la bolsa de papel y se puso de pie. El lobo apenas alzo la cabeza para luego volver su atención en la comida. El bicolor no reparo en él, sólo toco el colchón húmedo de la cama y resoplo molesto. Por dentro maldijo al imbécil Ivanov por ser el responsable de no poder dormir en su habitación. _

—…

_Claro que pensar en él remembraba el estúpido sueño, así que termino negando con la cabeza como si quisiera deshacerse del cálido rubor en las mejillas. _

_Sería más fácil que el colchón se secara si el clima no fuera tan húmedo. Ahora rodo los ojos en fastidio por saber que debía conseguir un ventilador o algo parecido antes que se quedara sin donde dormir…otra vez._

_Mas sus pensamientos cesaron de golpe cuando alzo la mirada hacia el escritorio atiborrado de libros. En silencio y sin pensar en nada en particular camino hacia ellos. Pararse a un lado fue cuestión de unos cuantos pasos. Las cubiertas, hojas solitarias de apuntes y los montoncitos conglomerados no lo inmutaron. Ojos carmín detallaron en aparente desinterés hasta que coloco una mano sobre un libro y agacho la mirada con un suspiro cansado._

—No va a volver- musito tan bajito que nadie podría oírlo.

_Yuriy alzo la cabeza. De nuevo percibía esa aura de oscuridad. Se acerco despacio con las orejas abajo sin importarle que aun no terminaba de desayunar._

_Kai no lo miro a pesar de sentirlo cerca, sus pensamientos permanecían en Dranzer y el hecho que no verlo nuevamente, o al menos no lo haría por el momento. Ignoraba los motivos, y aunque sabía que debía seguir adelante, de todas formas apretó fuerte los puños casi hasta hacerse daño. _

_El lobo no se sorprendió demasiado por el puño que se estrello contra el escritorio. Supo que se hizo daño desde que vio la mano lastimada golpear la madera. El denso silencio que lo sucedió vino acompañado de un leve estremecimiento que no era de dolor; parecía algo mucho mayor a algo físico. Inconscientemente intento acercarse, pero casi salta del susto cuando un celular sonó. Su compañero no pareció interesado en ello, sin embargo no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. _

—Hn- bufo el bicolor de mala gana al sacar el aparto del bolsillo. Normalmente lo llevaba consigo para eventualidades, pero eso no evitaba que lo matara del susto con las raras e inusuales veces que sonaba.

_Con un gruñido miro el identificador de llamadas antes de sentarse en el suelo, nuevamente contra el borde de la cama, aunque ahora miraba hacia la puerta._

—¿Qué quieres Hiro?- mascullo con fría indiferencia.

_Para Yuriy no fue igual, sus orejas se alzaron y termino acercándose para escuchar mejor aunque eso no fuera del todo necesario considerando su buen oído animal._

—_**Me alegra oírte Kai**__-_ dijo el peliazul del otro lado de la línea acostumbrado a su ruda manera de hablar- _**¿Cómo van las cosas con los **__**Blitzkrieg Boys?**_

_Ivanov frunció el ceño ¿Por qué eso tendría que importarle? No es como si odiara a la BBA-Revolution, sólo lo fastidiaban un poco, porque como ya dijo, Hiwatari le hizo detestar el japonés con los molestos "Ivanov-Taicho" (Capitán Ivanov) que soltaba cada tanto._

—¿Qué quieres Hiro?- repitió Kai con calma- No eres de los que dan rodeos

_Kinomiya se rio bajito y eso lo relajo. Aparentemente no era nada serio, así que se permitió aguardar por esa voz familiar que le agradaba._

—Hn

…_para Yuriy seguía sin ser igual. No le gusto mucho la ligera sonrisa que curvo los finos labios. Tal vez por ello termino afilando la mirada._

—_**Vuelve con nosotros-**_ propuso claro y conciso. Esa seriedad no daba cavidad a bromas.

_Hubo un molesto vacio que golpeo el estomago del lobo justo cuando abrió grande los ojos y su corazón pareció detenerse por la angustia que lo sacudió sin razón aparten. De inmediato busco la mirada carmín para ver una ceja enarcada en curiosidad. Que él contemplara la posibilidad de regresar no lo hacía más alentador, en realidad le hizo dar un paso más cerca hasta que Kai coloco una mano sobre su lomo. _

—No soy un suplente- acoto serio.

—_**Lo sé**__- _dijo Hiro- _**Quiero enviar a Tyson un tiempo a la banca y supuse que sería bueno que tomaras unas vacaciones**__. _

—…

—_**No creo que a tú Taicho (**__capitán__**) le moleste**_

_Así que de ahí aprendió esa estúpida palabra. Yuriy inmediatamente comenzó a maldecir al mayor de los Kinomiya hasta que por alguna absurda razón Kai se sonrojo ligeramente, claro que después frunció el ceño._

…_¿Él se sonrojo…porque lo mencionaron?_

_Inevitablemente se congelo ante el delicioso aroma que lo golpeo y el corazón ajeno que pareció saltar. Extasiado cerró los ojos. Sintió una extraña emoción sacudirlo: adrenalina bombeo su corazón haciéndolo latir más rápido y estaba seguro (aunque muy aturdido para importarle) que acababa de sonrojarse…_

…_no estaba muy seguro si los lobos podían hacer eso, pero igual no se molesto en averiguarlo._

**TOCK, TOCK**

—Hn- Kai gruño en fastidio, enojado sin ningún motivo por culpa del idiota Kinomiya que podía jurar, se reía de él del otro lado- Te llamo después

_Ninguno de los dos necesito una mejor despedida a pesar que hacía dos meses que no se veían ni hablaban._

—_**No tengo todo el día**__- _reclamo alguien desde el pasillo.

_Aturdido, el ex-pelirrojo miro la puerta. Por un momento se sintió estúpido por no haber notado que alguien se acercaba. Gruño en fingido enojo porque en el fondo, muy, MUY en el fondo sabia que se centro tanto en su compañero de equipo que perdió la noción del entorno. Pero claro, primero se suicidaría antes de admitirlo, así que enfurruñado se escondió bajo la cama. Sabia quien era, podía olerlo, sin mencionar que su voz resultaba inconfundible._

—Hn

_Kai también sabia, así que perezoso abrió la puerta. La había cerrado porque se supone que no debe tener animales dentro de la abadía dado que el presupuesto no alcanza para mantenerlos. Tal vez la norma lo tenía sin cuidado, como anteriormente dijo, podía haber un elefante rosa en su habitación y si decía que NO había nada, entonces así seria. Además a nadie le importaba lo que tuviera o dejara de tener, era lo suficientemente responsable como para cuidar animales sin que afectara a otros. _

…_pero si entraba Ian habría un serio problema. Básicamente cerró la puerta por él. Afortunadamente esta no era la situación, así que suspiro cansado. _

—¿Qué quieres?

_Del otro lado, Bryan Kuznetzov no pareció afectado por el rudo saludo tras abrir la puerta. Sólo enarco una ceja por el aparente mal humor, y casi podía jurar que Hiwatari estaba algo sonrojado…_

…_.aunque no podía asegurarlo, así que no se molesto en averiguarlo. Por ahora sonrió divertido de los impacientes ojos carmín, sencillamente adoraba esa expresión de enfado_.

—Quería verte- bromeo.

_Debajo de la cama, Yuriy intento no rodar los ojos, por la molesta ansiedad que producía la cercanía de esos dos. Quizás no podía verlos, pero podía olfatearlos para situarlos en el espacio. _

_Kai resoplo en desinterés, se limito a apartarse y caminar hacia la cama para sentarse en el borde seco. La invitación fue aceptada, Bryan apenas dio unos cuantos pasos para ver en disimulo la comida en el suelo y las mordidas que identifico como las de un animal. Sonrió levemente. Sabia de su interés por los animales, así que prefirió no decir nada aun cuando esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él._

—Deberías salir ¿sabes?- comento al caminar descuidadamente hacia el escritorio y tomar un libro cualquiera- Tal vez conseguir a alguien.

_Propuso sin rastros de ironía. Que Hiwatari se hunda en la oscuridad por buscar a Dranzer no le hacía gracia, aunque no lo diría abiertamente._

—¿Qué quieres?- repitió el bicolor neutral. Esa parecía su nueva palabra del día.

—¿Has visto a Yuriy?

_Ivanov se estremeció por el poco tacto, sin embargo prestó especial atención cuando su amigo se movió por la habitación. _

—¿Por qué debería?- cuestionó algo molesto. El ruso se encogió de hombros al recargarse contra el escritorio.

—Últimamente pasan mucho tiempo juntos- señalo con una sonrisa divertida por el fastidio de quien se limito a fruncir el ceño e intento no sonrojarse por el recuerdo de ese sueño que surgía con la mención de su "Taicho" (capitán)— Como sea…-resoplo mientras camino hacia la salida— ¿Por qué no nos ayudas a buscarlo?

—No me interesa- acoto cortante.

_No es como si hubiera esperado otra respuesta._

—Esta es la segunda vez que encontramos su ropa- comento Bryan en desinterés.

_Por la ceja enarcada, supo que tenía toda su atención. Sólo quería presionarlo un poco para responder unas preguntas que hace algún tiempo rondaban su cabeza. Despacio se movió hasta detenerse bajo el marco del umbral. _

—…Tal vez la maldición finalmente lo consumió

_Lo único que Kuznetzov necesito fue ver el leve estremecimiento para comprobar su teoría. Sonrió cínico. Parecía que no le era tan indiferente el pelirrojo…y eso podía ser muy divertido_.

—Nos vemos- dijo al cerrar la puerta tras de sí y dejar la habitación en un denso silencio.

—…

_Sin moverse, Kai necesito de un par de segundos para analizar la información. Después se tenso antes las posibilidades pues, ¿Sinceramente qué probabilidades habían de encontrar un lobo blanco cerca de la abadía dos veces?_

_Se erizo ante la idea y Yuriy pudo sentir un extraño y denso silencio que no pudo ni supo descifrar. Eran demasiadas emociones como para ponerles nombre o identificar una en particular. Claro que el pensamiento se evaporo cuando el bicolor bajo de la cama para sentarse en el suelo. _

_La mirada carmín observo fijamente donde se suponía estaba el cachorro, aunque jamás llego a agacharse para buscarlo. Resoplo cansado al cerrar los ojos como si pensara que hacer a continuación. Esto no debería estar pasando._

—Ven- llamo despacio.

_Tuvo que usar todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar por ese mar de sensaciones contradictorias y las preguntas que surgían con una rapidez abrumadora. _

_Debió esperar unos minutos para que la cabecita blanca saliera debajo de la cama. Ahí algo se oprimió en su pecho, y Yuriy lo sintió ¿temeroso? Sin ganas se acerco para sentarse al frente. Si fue descubierto sólo quedaba disculparse (a su manera) y explicar todo el maldito asunto, porque si lo pensaba era culpa de Kai por no dejarle hablar. Cada vez que lo intento fue acariciado con ese gentil gesto que deshacía su mundo._

…_claro que eso no se lo diría, ni repetiría el pensamiento._

—…

_Sin embargo, por segunda vez dejo de pensar. Comenzó a notar el aterrador patrón de 30 segundos que surgía entre los intervalos de tiempo en que Hiwatari se movía y dejaba de hacerlo. Ahora su segundo al mando se inclino un poco para sujetarlo y alzarlo hasta que tuvo que pararse en las patas traseras. Con su mano lastimada era lo máximo que podía hacer._

_Durante unos segundos Kai no hizo nada más que ver fijamente los ojos rojos. Si lo pensaba era una estúpida coincidencia que se pareciera tanto, pero considerando todas las cosas raras y ridículamente imposibles que rondaban su vida, tuvo que tomar aire antes de hablar._

—Ivanov…

_El aludido agacho las orejas por reflejo a ese leve escalofrió que lo recorrió con la cercanía que pretendía hallar alguna reacción; y eso fue injusto, el delicioso aroma lo adormecía, hacia latir su corazón más rápido y por más que odiara ser manipulado de esa mantera en este momento resulto inútil pensar en ello. _

—Yuriy

_Los ojos rojos del lobo se abrieron grandes por la sensual manera en que los finos labios pronunciaron su nombre. Claro que eso no fue intencional, aunque tampoco importo cuando las orejas caninas se fueron hacia atrás. _

**PLOP**

…_después todo fue muy confuso. Kai abrió mucho los ojos por la pequeña explosión de humo blanco que agito ligeramente su cabello. Lo siguiente de lo que estuvo consiente fue que estaba en el suelo gracias al repentino peso que no estaba preparado para sostener y ahora un par de ojos azules lo miraban con sorpresa por la posición._

—…

_Ver a Yuriy Ivanov sobre su cuerpo hizo abrir grandes sus ojos. La presión ajena lo mantuvo prisionero, pero estaba lo suficientemente aturdido como para no importarle. _

_Por otro lado, Yuriy también lucia descolocado, no esperaba destransformarse de repente. Por el momento sólo atino a alejarse un poco, coloco las piernas a cada lado de la cadera contraria una vez rozo las bonitas piernas en las que termino enredándose, sin embargo mantuvo las manos a los costados de su cabeza. _

…_seguramente debería detallar en la carencia de ropa, pero es difícil concentrase cuando algo en el interior de Kai pareció romperse._

_Esto era estúpido, Hiwatari lo sabía pero no pudo evitar sentir la pérdida. Al final todos lo abandonan. Resoplo cansado, tal vez demasiado agotado. La oscuridad a su alrededor aumento, aunque su apariencia seguía igual de neutra e indiferente, como si se hubiera perdido en algún punto de la nada. Es cruel ilusionarse con algo que eventualmente te quitaran. De nuevo resoplo. Al final Ivanov lo consiguió, gano esta estúpida rivalidad porque ahora estaba muy cansado para responder._

…_agotado y humillado, la combinación perfecta. _

—Hn

_Con un nuevo gruñido coloco una mano en el hombro contrario para apartarlo. Lo empujo suave para sentarse sin apartar la mirada. Podía haberse burlado de él, pero no le daría el gusto de hacerlo más aun cuando sus ojos lucían más brillantes de lo normal. _

_El pelirrojo entreabrió los labios un par de veces pero las palabras sencillamente morían. Las orejas lobunas se agacharon. Podía ver los ojos fuego algo cristalinos por las lágrimas retenidas. _

_Kai no iba a llorar, frunció el ceño igual a un niño orgulloso que aguantaría el aire pese a las heridas. Después sólo volvió a gruñir, afilo la mirada y finalmente se alejo para poder incorporarse. Enojo destilaba con cada gesto. _

—¡Espera!- exclamo Yuriy al pararse. El otro se alejo rápido para salir en cuanto abrió la puerta- Yeb (maldición)

_De verdad intento seguirlo una vez el rudo portazo de su partida se extinguió entre las paredes, pero estar desnudo es un impedimento. Refunfuñando y sumamente impaciente fue por algo de ropa al armario, aunque la diferencia de estaturas sólo lo complico mas. _

—Demonios- gruño molesto.

_No podía ponerse una sabana porque las del colchón fueron retiradas desde que se mojaron. Maldijo entre dientes mientras sus orejas en alto lo rastreaban. Jamás pensó que alejarlo podía incomodarle de esta manera. _

_Presuroso se coloco una sudadera negra que parecía quedarle bien, y que tal vez era usada para hacer ejercicio, en realidad no le importo, se la puso junto a una camisa sin mangas de color verde militar._

_Cuando pretendía salir todos sus sentidos colisionaron. Kai finalmente se detuvo con el "Click" de una puerta que se cierra. El hecho de saber que esa era su habitación consiguió afilar la mirada. Sin dudarlo se movió tan rápido como su apariencia animal lo permitió. Por los pasillos no fue nada más que una sombra, una ráfaga de viento que los ocupantes no llegaron a notar. Llegar a su habitación fue una nimiedad. Ahí la puerta cerrada lo recibió con los brazos abiertos._

—Yeb (maldición)- mascullo al golpearla despacio con los puños cerrados.

_Sus ojos seguían azules así que no podía atribuirle esta impulsiva necesidad de tenerlo de vuelta a su bestia bit. Bufo al apoyar la cabeza contra la madera sin bajar los brazos. Podía sentirlo del otro lado aun sosteniendo la perilla en su mano. Y aunque oía y olía todo su alrededor, seguía sin poder descifrar la mezcla de emociones. Es como si se hundiera despacio en un mar de oscuridad donde no lograba ni alcanzaba a detenerlo. _

—Kai…-llamo suave pero lo suficientemente alto para ser escuchado. Ahora no pareció interesado o consciente de haberlo llamado por su nombre, o la increíble facilidad casi placentera con que las letras se deslizaron fuera de sus labios.

_Eso no evito que se estremeciera. Un leve rubor tiño sus mejillas por ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía. Frunció el ceño y gruño por lo bajo a pesar que sus orejas siguieran agachadas. Todo su interés estaba puesto en quien ocupaba su habitación. _

—…escúchame, yo no…

—¡Yuriy!

_Iba a matar a alguien._

_El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros enojado. Los apéndices lobunos en su cabeza se fueron hacia atrás en amenaza mientas su "pelaje" se erizo en fastidio. Despacio giro con la expresión de un asesino en serie. Los tres __Blitzkrieg Boys tras su espalda no se inmutaron pero dejaron de avanzar por la expresión salvaje que les hizo enarca una ceja y entrecerrar los ojos a manera de calcular la situación. _

—¿Dónde demonios estabas?- pregunto Ian con el ceño fruncido pero sin atreverse a romper los cuatro pasos que los distanciaban.

—Encontramos tú ropa- señalo Spencer.

_Los ojos azules se afilaron en escepticismo. Recordaba haber escondido muy bien las prendas cuando se transformo. Si esto era una coincidencia, el destino tenía un cruel sentido del humor._

—Tú celular estaba sonando- dijo Bryan para responder la muda pregunta de su amigo.

—La BBA-Revolution viene en la mañana- informo Ian- Te llamaban para avisar su llegada.

—Chto? (¿Qué?)

_Las palabras se arrastraron casi en amenaza. Yuriy finalmente presto toda su atención en el pequeño grupo, donde el murmullo apago vino acompañado del leve movimiento de las orejas lobunas que terminaron agachándose levemente en cuanto se alejo un poco de la puerta. Una de sus manos aun seguía sobre ella_

—Parece que quieren unas vacaciones…o algo así- divago Bryan desinteresado.

_Dejo de escuchar tras centrarse en el único pensamiento que volcó su corazón en una molesta opresión. Sin dudarlo su mirada se poso en lo único que le impedía entrar en el cuarto. _

—Pero…-musito en un hilo de voz que nadie escucho. Del otro lado sintió que Kai se alejaba. La oscuridad que generaba le hacía casi imposible seguir sus movimientos.

…_esos imbéciles se lo iban a llevar. _

************

Figuras imaginarias podían dibujarse en la oscuridad. El pelirrojo se limito a gruñir por lo bajo. Sus colmillos fueron visibles pese a la penumbra.

Ignoraba desde hacia cuanto mantenía el antebrazo sobre los ojos, pero tampoco se molesto en averiguarlo. De mala gana coloco ambos brazos a los largo del colchón sin importarle la humedad aun presente. Frunció el ceño. Esto era ridículo. Se sentó de golpe y apoyo los brazos sobre las rodillas. No tenía porque importarle si se iba.

—Hn

Igual afilo la mirada, bufo por lo bajo y se puso de pie. Algo de aire fresco le haría bien. Ahora era lo suficientemente tarde como para que pudiera caminar por los pasillos sin usar la boina y gabardina negras.

Estuvo toda la tarde organizando la abadía para la llegada de los japoneses. Como líder era su deber encargarse de eso, y como no encontró una buena razón para rechazar su estadía debía aguantarse. Claro que eso no evito que intentara negarse, cosa que Ian no permitió. Después de todo ¿Qué clase de equipo rechaza a otro? Eso no se vería bien entre los patrocinadores. Aunque el detalle fue sumamente curioso para los miembros rusos, pues tal vez su capitán no era muy emotivo con las vistas, pero por lo general no le importaban.

…aun así no intentaron preguntar. No cuando tiraba las orejas hacia atrás en enfado, como si estuviera a punto de masacrar al primer idiota que lo molestase.

Yuriy afilo la mirada aunque los apéndices lobunos en su cabeza permanecían un poco agachados. No tenía porque importarle que vinieran, mucho menos que se llevaran a Kai, de hecho esto era lo que siempre quiso ¿cierto? Quería que él dejara el equipo.

—Yeb (maldición)- mascullo una vez dejo de caminar.

Cerró los ojos al alzar una mano para masajearse el puente de la nariz. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza por las preguntas que no debería tener. Suspiro cansado y miro de reojo la puerta conocida. Descubrir que estaba parando junto a su habitación no le sorprendía. Era tan malditamente predecible que chasqueo la lengua.

—…

En fingida indiferencia miro la puerta como quien no quiere la cosa. No oía nada del otro lado más que una suave respiración, esa que le hizo cerrar los ojos nuevamente para posicionarlo en el espacio. El aroma del bicolor seguía siendo de melancolía, enojo y la oscuridad que últimamente lo acompañaba, sin embargo pudo situarlo dormido en su cama, y eso produjo una extraña emoción que hizo brillar los ojos azules en cuanto se abrieron.

—Hn- bufo cansado

No es como si estuviera indeciso en lo que debería hacer a continuación, pero igual rodo los ojos algo impaciente por el orgullo que no se decidía a dejarlo entrar. Al final gruño y tomo la perilla. Digamos que contemplo la idea de tirar la puerta abajo (considerando que estaba cerrada) pero eso lo despertaría así que coloco la mano libre sobre la superficie lisa para amortiguar el ruido. Basto con forzarla un poco para romper la cerradura.

Una vez abierta se asomo con cuidado. Empujo un poco para permitir que un delgado hilo de luz del pasillo entrara. Miro en descuido por un efímero instante hasta dar con el dormido ocupante. Despacio e impulsado por una extraña emoción cerró la puerta (sin poder echarle seguro) tras de sí.

Podía escuchar perfectamente la armoniosa respiración de Hiwatari y el sonido regular de su corazón. Durante unos minutos no se movió, por alguna estúpida razón estaba nervioso y eso no tenía sentido, sólo estaba dormido…en su cama.

Un curioso rubor tiño sus mejillas aunque prefirió ignorarlo. Maldijo entre dientes y se obligo a caminar. Lo hizo con destreza y elegancia animal para no despertarlo. Primero rodeo la cama como si evaluara la situación. Su presencia no había sido detectada, considerando lo paranoico que él era, eso de verdad hablaba muy bien de su agilidad. Kai estaba acostado de lado, aun tenia la ropa usual, salvo por la ausencia de la bufanda, la chaqueta, los guantes, y obviamente los zapatos.

La posición no le gustaba, así que tuvo que moverse para verlo de frente.

Con cuidado se sentó en el borde de la cama. Por un momento lo observo hasta que estiro una mano y con delicadeza retiro algunos mechones de cabello para examinar mejor las finas facciones que revelaban un sueño inquieto. Curioso ladeo la cabeza mientras delineaba su rostro. Apenas lo tocaba con las yemas de los dedos porque sabía que de presionarlo se despertaría. Más, al trazar las pálidas mejillas abrió un poco más los ojos…

…¿esas eran lágrimas secas?

Resoplo agotado. Kai Hiwatari era molesto, insoportable, te golpea si se enoja, sin mencionar la arrogancia y prepotencia que derrochaba esa actitud indiferente. Pero quizás por eso una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios sin que su mano dejara de trazar un camino por el cuello; ahí delineo el recorrido sanguíneo hasta apartar un poco la camisa y rozar la clavícula hacia el hombro.

Con cuidado se acomodo para acostarse a su lado. El calor corporal consiguió que Kai se removiera por lo que aguardo en silencio esperando que los ojos carmín no se abrieran. Sería un problema si lo enojaba más de lo que ya estaba. Claro que enojo no es la palabra más adecuada para describir su estado.

Por el momento dejo de pensar cuando inevitablemente se erizo por la proximidad. El bicolor termino a un palmo de distancia, podía sentir el roce de su cuerpo y la pausada respiración abanicar cerca. Tenso y con las orejas en alto por la impresión, Yuriy no pudo evitar el repentino rubor que no pudo ignorar. Sentía el rostro caliente gracia a esa apacible y vulnerable apariencia que venía acompañada del delicioso aroma.

Como si se viera obligado tuvo que cerrar los ojos para respirar hondo. Sus sentidos casi enloquecieron por el sutil roce entre ambos, y el agradable calor que lo rodeaba. Porque La piel de Kai era suave y tenerlo a su merced sólo acelero los latidos de su corazón, así que cuando se acerco en busca de más calor, el pelirrojo suspiro extasiado. Al abrir de nuevo los ojos lo encontró con el rostro oculto en su pecho y las piernas casi entrelazadas con las propias porque él así se lo permitió.

…de hecho, si lo pensaba, habían muy pocas cosas que no le permitía, y no se refería sólo al BeyBlade. El descubrimiento le hizo abrir un poco mas grade los ojos de lo normal cuando su corazón palpito con tanta fuerza que se asusto.

Acaba de comprender algo. Tal vez Kai Hiwatari fuese un imbécil pero era la única persona que le gritaba la verdad a la cara, y por alguna extraña e inusitada razón sus palabras le afectaban más que las de los demás. Tal vez los otros rusos también usaban la mordaz actitud, pero no se inmiscuían demasiado sabiendo que serian ignorados y rechazados inmediatamente.

Pese a eso, bastaba con uno de los fríos comentarios del bicolor para estremecerlo, y cuando intentaba ignorarlo seguía reprochando en desinterés con el tono cínico que buscaba hacerlo recapacitar. Sabía que no lo hacía porque se preocupara por él, mas bien, intentaba mantenerlo lucido por el bienestar del equipo, sin embargo eso no dejaba de ser peculiarmente interesante.

A pesar de todo, Hiwatari era importante y lo afectaba de una manera que no podía explicar. Podía volcar su mundo con una asombrosa facilidad, y si algo odiaba Yuriy Ivanov es que exista alguien que lo descontrolara de esa manera. Por eso no lo quería en el equipo…

…aunque eso no fuera del todo cierto.

—Hn

Con un gruñido frunció el ceño. El sonido fue lo suficientemente alto para despertarlo, pero no le importo cuando lo empujo un poco de la cadera para hacerlo acostarse en la espalda.

—¿Hmm?

Ojos azules miraron fijamente los parpados abrirse. El adormilado bicolor tardo un momento en conectar hechos lógicos hasta que vagamente distinguió esa delgada figura sobre su cuerpo con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera y las manos a los costados de la cabeza.

Ahora Yuriy lo comprendía. Si hubiera querido alejarlo realmente, lo habría hecho, ya entendía porque detestaba el japonés, y porque definitivamente le molestaba que siempre los dejara por la BBA-Revolution.

—¿Qué…?- mascullo Kai apenas despertando. Intuitivamente coloco una mano en el hombro contrario en busca de espacio personal.

—Quédate conmigo- soltó Yuriy al apartar su mano y colocarla a un lado de la cabeza, la mano herida no fue tomada en cuenta mientras se inclino un poco más cerca.

—…

Fue difícil para Kai pensar. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes de sorpresa cuando el espacio entre ambos fue lentamente cortado. En ese momento su mente convenientemente dejo de coordinar, y todo lo que ahora abarcaba sus sentidos eran los fino labios que sellaron los suyos en un gentil gesto que lo erizo.

Esa era una curiosa manera de despertar. Con el corazón desbocado por el susto, y una extraña emoción en la boca del estomago.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitarlo, lo quería consigo, lo quería siempre, lo quería como no imagino que podía quererlo. Y ahora quería mantenerlo así, tan cerca como pudiera. Despacio capturo los contornos sonrosados y sonrió perverso cuando su cola toco una de las bonitas piernas sobre el pantalón, subió lentamente hasta los muslos tan cerca de la entrepierna que lo hizo abrir los labios en protesta.

—Hmm

Era un truco sucio y lo sabía, pero tenía necesidad de esa boca de fuego. Hiwatari cerró fuerte los ojos por la húmeda intrusa que irrumpió en su boca sin permiso ni recato para tocarlo con una innecesaria lentitud que lo estremeció sin que pudiera acallar un tenue suspiro que fue aceptado de buena gana.

Fue como un detonante, Ivanov acaricio su lengua e hizo algo positivamente indecente con el beso que lo hizo sonrojar violentamente.

La mano libre lo rodeo de la cintura y lo alzo un poco para acercarlos, así ambas caderas se presionaban descaradamente. Kai tuvo que mover las piernas en busca de una posición más cómoda, aunque_ e_l gesto le salió muy mal pues lo único que consiguió fue flexionarlas frente a la demandante cercanía, en una sugerente insinuación que consiguió que el pelirrojo lo mordiera.

—…

No hubo necesidad de golpearlo por algo de espacio cuando su "capitán" se alejo luego de dejar un par de besos cortos y lamer la comisura de los suaves y sonrosados labios por el hilo de saliva que resbaló tras la caliente unión.

Kai ni siquiera alcanzo a reaccionar. Parecía asustado y sumamente sonrojado por el inesperado contexto. Claro que eso no evito que frunciera el ceño aun agitado.

—Quédate conmigo- repitió Yuriy.

Lo dijo sin pensar, porque cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía apretó un poco la mano que aun mantenía prisionera. Tensarse fue inevitable. El mismo Hiwatari abrió grandes los ojos por la repentina efusividad aunque después enarco una ceja en duda y se acerco un poco más.

Reflejarse en los mares de fuego lo puso increíblemente nervioso; pero su segundo al mando sólo quería comprobar algo; usualmente Ivanov era impulsivo cuando sus ojos se teñían de rojo, pero descubrir que eran azules lo estremeció.

En silencio Yuriy se fue hacia atrás para sentarse en sus piernas y dejarlo momentáneamente libre. Estaba lo suficientemente desubicado como para no coordinar hechos lógicos. En respuesta el bicolor también se sentó.

—Escucha…-empezó con las orejas algo agachadas (como últimamente permanecían cuando se trataba del otro) parecía un cachorro regañado, a pesar de chasquear la lengua en impaciencia.

…ese imbécil tenía la culpa por poner su mundo de cabeza con esa aterradora facilidad.

Kai tuvo que parpadear un par de veces por esa mirada de reproche y enfado como si él hubiera hecho algo malo. Más, eso resulto intrascendente cuando termino encerrado por las manos que se colocaron en la cabecera de la cama tras su espalda.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa?- reclamo ligeramente molesto a pesar del rubor en las mejillas. La distancia se acorto de manera alarmante.

—Tishe (cállate)- áspero Yuriy lo suficientemente nervioso como para notar que el otro se encogía con la demandante cercanía- Escucha imbécil…yo…

**PLOP**

—…

Decir que al bicolor casi le da un infarto seria desmeritar la conmoción. Incluso salto y retrocedió inútilmente cuando la pequeña explosión de humo blanco transformo al pelirrojo en un cachorro de lobo blanco. El hermoso animalito estaba sobre sus piernas, pero ahora sólo podía ver la cabecita gracias a la ropa que termino enredándolo.

—Kai…

El susto fue aún mayor cuando la puerta fue abierta y Bryan Kuznetzov entro. Sobresaltado, lo único que atino fue a cubrir la escena del crimen con una almohada, y aunque el ruso lo noto (principalmente porque era insuficiente para ocultar toda la ropa) no le dio importancia, pues la oscuridad del cuarto le impedía ver que era de alguien más.

—Tus amigos de la BBA-Revolution llegaron

—Hn

No era lo más elocuente, pero aun intentaba calmarse. Sentía el corazón desenfrenado, sin mencionar que su respiración irregular y el rubor en las mejillas lo tenía algo agitado.

Eso si fue interesante para el pelilavanda, sin embargo antes de poder decir algo noto que algo se movía bajo la ropa. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho para ver el par de pequeñas orejitas caninas.

—Hn

Bryan miro sobre el hombro. Ian estaba cerca; lo mejor era alejarse para que pudiera esconder su nueva mascota. Más tarde averiguaría que le ocurría.

—Apresúrate- dijo para salir y cerrar nuevamente la puerta.

—…

Un denso silencio reino tras su partida. A Kai le tomo unos minutos decidir bajar la mirada. El lobito estaba agazapado, pero volvió a erguirse para seguir luchando con la camisa.

Dudoso en un principio, alzo una mano que dejo en el aire por la indecisión, después resoplo para ayudarle a salir. Cuando ambos pares de ojos finalmente se encontraron, no hicieron nada más que analizarse en un denso silencio, roto por un suspiro compartido, tal vez estaban demasiado habituados a estos extraños sucesos…y eso resultaba algo deprimente.

—Eso es tú culpa- bufo de mala gana, y Yuriy se encargo de fulminarlo con la mirada.

…nunca dijo que convivir fuera fácil.

—¡Kai!- exclamo Tyson al abrir la puerta con más energía de la necesaria.

…especialmente cuando tienen a los japoneses en la abadía.

Maldito infierno.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡¡¡WIIIII TERMINE º¬º!!! Aunque está un poco más corto que los demás capítulos igual espero les guste º-º

Ro: Como siempre, a pesar de no mostrar rastros de vida durante meses, Ann siempre da lo mejor de sí para que las actualizaciones valgan la pena Ne n---n

Ann: Hai n////n. De acuerdo, creo que en dos o tres capítulos finalmente se desharán de mi o.o…¡¡¡BUUUUAAAAA MI FIC SE ACABA TT0TT!!!

Ro: Este es uno de los Fic que Ann mas a querido n---n. Le da algo de nostalgia terminarlo XD

Ann: TT¬TT

Ro: Ya, ya u¬uUU (sobándole la espalda para calmarla)

Ok, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction sobre no poder contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n--n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o:** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n--n

Tenemos un pequeño cambio o.o, para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann Saotomo: No quiero que se acabe TT¬TT (en un rincón oscuro)

Ro-Chan: Tranquila XDDDUUU


	7. LET'S DO IT

_(Turba furiosa que busca a Ann: ¿Dónde está ¬¬XXX?)_

Ann: No quiero morir siendo tan joven TT¬TT (_Escondida detrás de una mesa)_

Ro: Yo no hice nada TT-TT, ¡Soy inocente! Ya me decía mi mamá que no me juntara contigo ¬¬

Ann: Tú mamá me adora ¬¬, soy una influencia positiva en tu vida XD

Ro: Eso es tan triste TT-TT

_(Turaba furiosa: ¡Aquí están!)_

Ann y Ro: ¡KYAAAAAAAAA!

(_Debido a problemas de trasmisión, interrumpimos la emisión de este Fic o.o, les aseguramos que las presentadoras se encuentran en perfecto estado n—n._

_Ann: ¡AUXILIO!_

_Ro: ¡Que alguien nos ayude TT0TT!)_

Este capítulo es auspiciado por **Sango Hiwatari, **que amablemente revisa el Fic antes de ser subido n-n. ¡GRACIAS POR LAS CORRECCIONES n0n!

Esta situación inusual y sumamente extraña no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO SIETE: LET'S DO IT **(****Joan Jett & Paul Westerberg) **

A veces las cosas pueden complicarse de una manera tan estúpida, que a Kai le resulta difícil comprender el momento exacto en que todo se fue al diablo. Hace poco amaneció, pero como siempre, las endemoniadas "emergencias" ocurrían a altas horas de la madrugada, así que los Blitzkrieg Boys estaban reunidos en el comedor. Aunque quizás, la diferencia radicaba en el bicolor que estaba sentado en la mesa frente a los demás, como si fuera el acusado en un juicio.

—¡De ninguna manera!- reclamó Ian, con evidente exaltación.

Hiwatari resopló sin interés. Esta no es la primera vez que lo "regañaban" (_como si tuviera 5 años, y fuera un niño malcriado), _pero además de ser sumamente extraño, no le gustaba participar de esa absurda representación familiar, donde el padre (_Ian) _reprende a sus hijos.

—Hn- suspiró.

—¡No podemos tener mascotas!- prosiguió el bajito.

Cuando Tyson entró en su habitación y se le lanzó encima, casi aplasta al lobo que lo acompañaba en la cama, por lo que fue imposible ignorar al animalito. Después, bastó con que llegara el resto de la BBA-Revolution, para armar un escándalo por el bonito cachorro que Hilary casi estrangula en un abrazo. Que sus compañeros rusos se enteraran de la situación resulto sencillo, principalmente porque aparecieron gracias a los gritos y exclamaciones de alabanza (_de la castaña)._

—¡¿Me estas escuchando?- reclamó Ian.

—Da (Si)- masculló Kai con indiferencia.

Bryan y Spencer no decían nada. Pero tampoco tenían intenciones de intervenir, se limitaron a mirar a Hiwatari, que con una aburrida expresión se encontraba sentado con el lobito en su regazo. Como era muy pequeño, apenas y se le alcanzaban a ver las orejitas.

—No podemos cuidarlo…- dijo Ian con la mirada afilada, y un discurso que los demás prácticamente se sabían de memoria. Después de todo, esta no es la primera vez que su compañero de equipo trae animales, pero se había vuelto extremadamente sutil para que nadie los note- Mucho menos a un lobo blanco.

Ellos no tenían dinero (_evidentemente) _y no poder brindarle unas condiciones idóneas para su comodidad, no resultaba justo.

—Da (si)- repitió apático.

—…

Sin embargo, hubo algo interesante. Los ojos de Bryan y Spencer se alzaron casi de inmediato. Habían pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela, porque entre la llegada de los japoneses, organizar sus habitaciones y buscar a Yuriy, no tuvieron tiempo para descansar. Tal vez por eso sus cerebros no funcionaban como deberían, y captaban la información más lento de lo normal.

—¿Un lobo blanco?- dijo Kuznetzov, y los demás parecieron comprender. No fue difícil considerando que tenían un capitán desaparecido (_que por cierto estaba maldito)_, y cuya bestia bit concordaba con la descripción.

En respuesta Kai se tenso, y aunque intentó verse igual de neutral, de todas formas su mirada flaqueo un instante, al ver que ellos comenzaban a evaluar la situación. Yuriy también se removió inquieto; ya era lo suficientemente malo que el bicolor supiera su estado, como para que los demás también se enteraran. Por ello se agachó, hasta acostarse sin vergüenza en las piernas contrarias, donde enroscó la cola alrededor del cuerpo.

No se había separado de él desde que esa ruidosa castaña lo soltó, y tampoco tenía intenciones de hacerlo (_básicamente porque no quería)_ Además, apartarse implicaría morir asfixiado con la mezcla de olores.

—No tienes porque preocuparte por el cachorro, yo me haré cargo de él- dijo Kai, al ponerse de pie con Ivanov en brazos.

—…

Los tres rusos lo vieron alejarse, pero no dijeron nada. Su capitán no estaba, y ahora tenían un lobo blanco en la abadía ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades?

—No puede ser- dijo Spencer disipando las ideas- Yuriy es pelirrojo.

Por un momento se miraron en silencio. Luego, fue como si se sumergieran en una densa oscuridad, porque lo más probable es que Ivanov, que tenía orejas y cola de perro, finalmente sucumbió a la maldición y se transformo en un lobo.

…dudosos, se miraron antes de ponerse de pie como si hubieran concordado sin hablar, lo que deberían hacer a continuación. Por lo que, salieron tras Hiwatari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rítmicos pasos resonaban por los pasillos vacíos de la abadía. Era muy temprano como para que hubiera alguien despierto. Más, la oscuridad hizo que un par ojos carmín tuvieran que acostumbrarse a la penumbra.

—Hn

El ruso-japonés gruñó entre dientes. Aun llevaba a Yuriy en brazos, pero no parecía notarlo. Estaba muy ocupado maldiciendo su estúpida suerte. No había dormido en toda la noche, así que tenía unas notorias ojeras y un carácter de los mil demonios. Faltaba poco para que una nube negra viniera a acompañarlo, y le lloviera encima.

—…

Pero a pesar de su mal humor, el ex-pelirrojo sonrió internamente porque el estado ajeno no le interesaba. Tenerlo cerca era suficiente, claro, eso no desmedía la adrenalina que se desató, o la forma en que su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Admitía que aun le incomodaba sentirse tan impaciente con el idiota; pero había algo relajante y tenso al mismo tiempo. Prácticamente se había declarado ¿Cierto? Quizás por eso, experimentaba un nuevo nivel de estrés que no conocía. Era como una extraña ansiedad por querer una respuesta, o al menos una reacción concisa. No pedía demasiado, sólo un "Sí o un No"

De preferencia, se conformaba con lo primero. Aunque pensar en ello, lo impacientaba mucho más, así que pronto se vio maldiciendo mentalmente. No estaba acostumbrado a las nuevas sensaciones, ni tampoco sabía cómo lidiar con ellas.

—Kai.

…el detalle empeoro al oír el llamado tras la espalda. Yuriy afiló la mirada, incluso llevó las orejas hacia atrás, y se le vieron los colmillos mientras Hiwatari giraba.

—Hiro- saludó el bicolor, una vez el mayor se acerco con pasos lentos.

—Así que por esto estaban haciendo tanto estándolo.

Señaló Kinomiya antes de inclinarse para ver mejor al lobito. Lucía como si estuviera a punto de morderlo, por lo que no se acercó demasiado.

Sin embargo, como si Kai recordara que lo que tenía cerca, no era otra cosa que Yuriy Ivanov, comenzó a sonrojarse sin aviso. De hecho, bajó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que el peliazul.

Lo más probable, es que Yuriy tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, por sentir que él (_en particular) _lo observaba. Pero, cuando los bonitos ojos rojos del can encontraron los suyos, sólo pudo enrojecer un poco más. No podía negar que se veía lindo así (_como todos los cachorros) _pero como se tratara de su "capitán", únicamente pudo abrir grandes los ojos.

—¿Nh?- masculló Hiro luego alzar la mirada. El menor hizo lo mismo, pero sólo pudo enarcar una ceja debido al rubor en las pálidas mejillas.

—Hn

Yuriy también lo noto, y en realidad no le hizo mucha gracia. Podía decir que su corazón se detuvo cuando se miraron (_cosa que también, desató un golpe de ansiedad por todo su sistema) _pero su segundo al mando, pareció sonrojarse cuando el peliazul se le acercó.

—Ahn…me tengo que ir- dijo Kai.

¿Por qué demonios le daba explicaciones? El ruso refunfuñó entre dientes, pero Kai lo ignoró olímpicamente ya que tenía sus propios problemas. Al principio pensó en soltar al lobo (_de hecho, casi se le cae de la impresión) _pero sería muy notorio su sobresalto. Así que lo mejor era alejarse.

—Espera- pidió Hiro tras colocar una mano en su hombro- Vamos a desayunar, yo invito.

Una leve, pero sincera sonrisa, bastó para que Hiwatari asintiera en cuanto lo miró sobre el hombro.

—Genial, te espero en 30 minutos en la salida.

Sin más, se alejó hasta que desapareció por una esquina. El ruso-japonés lo siguió con la mirada, y permaneció un momento inmóvil a pesar que el otro ya no se veía. No obstante, una vez Yuriy ladró en fastidio, volvió a la realidad.

—Cállate- reprendió, y extrañamente fue obedecido. Claro que sólo duro un segundo, ya que el ex-pelirrojo movió graciosamente la naricita para olfatear- ¿Eh?

Masculló una vez su capitán se le escapó de las manos, y cayó con gracia en el suelo. Curioso, adoptó una sincera expresión que deshacía cualquier rastro de neutralidad. Pero Yuriy no tenía tiempo para esto, así que le gruñó e hizo un gesto con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo.

Kai terminó resoplando. Pero ya que aparentemente quería que lo siguiera, comenzó a correr por los pasillos procurando no perder de vista esa bonita mancha blanca, que viro por una esquina. Por ello, tuvo que apresurar el paso, hasta que lo vio perderse en los baños de la abadía. Sin disminuir el paso, entró en el desolado lugar.

—No hagas eso- dijo al ver a quien estaba sentado, a espera de su llegada.

Con un gracioso mohín de disgusto, el bicolor pasó de largo con la intención de revisar el lugar, y cerciorarse que efectivamente estaba solo. Después, fue por una toalla y regresó con Ivanov. Ahí, el aludido escuchó el corazón ajeno turbarse. Incluso su esencia cambio, aunque no podía decir si era emoción o enojo…tal vez era una mezcla de ambas.

—Tienes que recobrar tu apariencia- informó luego de sentarse al frente, y colocarle la toalla en la cabecita. Recordaba que la última vez no tenía ropa, y eso definitivamente no resultaba cómodo.

Fue entonces, que el ruso parpadeo cuando su compañero de equipo lo sujetó por debajo de las patas delanteras. De esa manera fue alzado un poco del suelo, así que terminó parándose en las extremidades traseras. Luego, lo miró fijamente, y bien puedo perderse en ello, pero hubo algo que logro que su expresión se tiñera con desconcierto.

…Kai Hiwatari se veía inquieto, a pesar de mantener el ceño fruncido.

—Nh…-musito el bicolor algo incomodo. No estaba muy seguro si iba a funcionar, pero el estúpido pelirrojo se transformó cuando hizo esto, así que debía estar bien ¿cierto?- Yuriy

**PLOP**

Aun cuando sabia que esto podía pasar, el desequilibrio del peso contrario logro que se fuera hacia atrás.

—Hn- se quejó por el golpe tras la cabeza, y la persona que le cayó encima luego de la pequeña explosión de humo blanco.

—Estúpido Hiwatari…

La profunda y grave voz, abanicó contra su oído. Eso no sonaba como un insulto; al menos no con ese tono suave y pausado, y el hecho de rozarlo con los labios. Descolocado, y algo sonrojado por el cuerpo que se acomodo concienzudamente sobre el suyo; Kai se sorprendió un poco, especialmente cuando Yuriy se fue hacia atrás para verlo directamente.

—…no digas mi nombre de esa manera- indicó con tranquilidad.

Tenía la toalla sobre la cabeza, pero las orejas caninas se movieron en fastidio, así que resbaló por un costado. Con los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza, Yuriy se mostró igual de serio e inmutable que siempre, y eso ciertamente, resultaba discordante con la vergonzosa situación.

—¡¿Qué demonios estas esperando para quitarte?- reclamó Hiwatari en cuando pudo reaccionar. Sin dudar, lo empujó para poder sentarse.

Ivanov no se vio afectado, aunque sonrió de medio lado por verlo tan impaciente. Que mostrara emociones que no concordaba con su indiferencia, en realidad le divertía. De esa manera, conseguía abstraerlo y tener toda su atención; ser el único que podía alterarlo de esa manera, en verdad hacia palpitar su corazón. Por eso le permitió empujarlo. De haber querido hubiera permanecido más tiempo así, y el otro no podría hacer nada contra su fuerza sobrehumana, pero no pretendía forzarlo.

—Tranquilo, yo…

**PLOP**

—¿Eh?

Los ojos carmín parpadearon en incomprensión debido a la nueva explosión. Ivanov apenas y se había sentado lejos, cuando volvió a transformarse en el cachorro de lobo.

—¿Qué paso?- preguntó en confusión. Inseguro en un principio, volvió a acercarse.

—Hn.

El capitán de los Blitzkrieg Boys lucía igual de confundido, pero afiló la mirada por no ser capaz de mantener su forma humana. Con un suspiro, Kai se sentó al frente luego de sujetar la toalla y colocarla sobre el lomo. Él definitivamente le estaba causando muchos problemas…vergonzosos problemas.

—Yuriy…-repitió a regañadientes, y con esa bonita expresión de fingido enojo, que teñía las pálidas mejillas de carmín.

**PLOP**

En esta ocasión no se golpeó la cabeza, ya que algo amortiguo la caída. Pronto, un par de ojos azules entraron en su campo de visión. Yuriy había colocado una mano tras su cabeza, antes de que se lastimara. Sería un problema si se golpeaba cada vez que le ayudaba. Pero en realidad no pensó en lo que eso podría ocasionar. La posición consiguió que el rostro del ruso-japonés, estuviera a un palmo de distancia. Estaban tan cerca que podía verse reflejados esos profundos orbes.

—Si dices mi nombre de esa manera, es molesto- comentó en un susurro que le puso la carne de gallina a Kai. Casi podía asegurar que rozó sus labios a propósito.

—No lo hago de ninguna manera en particular- áspero incomodo, de respirar el mismo aire- Ahora quítate.

Sería estúpido si lo empujaba y volvía a transformarse. Así que esta vez no haría nada que pudiera hacerlo cambiar. Aunque al final, frunció el ceño para mantenerse (_en apariencia) _igual de inmutable que siempre.

En respuesta, Yuriy volvió a sonreír irónico, y el más bajito chasqueó la lengua. Pero eso no evitó que se alejara. Con cuidado sujetó la toalla que estaba en el suelo, y se incorporó. Sólo dio un paso hacia atrás y…

**PLOP**

"_Maldito infierno"_

Kai bien pudo ir a un rincón oscuro por la frustración. Y aunque debido a su desgraciada suerte, casi podía jurar que veía la nube negra aproximarse; se las arreglo para mantener la compostura. Debió respirar hondo, y acercarse al lobo. Sólo que ahora estaba algo enojado.

—Hn

Los ojos rojos del animalito se mostraron indiferentes, casi aburridos del asunto. Quizás estaba harto, pero no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

—Yuriy- gruñó casi como una orden.

El mencionado cerró los ojos, y sonrió internamente. Tal vez el sugerente tono de voz le gustaba, y MUCHO, pero esa agresividad era realmente deliciosa. Le daban ganas de querer domarlo.

**PLOP**

—¿Por qué demonios te transformas?

—No se- respondió Ivanov sobre su cuerpo.

Ahora Hiwatari no pareció interesado en la posición, donde el ruso volvió a colocar los brazos a cada lado de su cabeza, y las piernas entre las suyas en busca de una posición más cómoda, que implicaba rozar su cuerpo.

—…

Pero, hubo algo que distrajo la atención de la intensa mirada. Yuriy comenzó a olfatear el aire, mientras sus orejas caninas se movieron.

—Bryan viene- informó apático.

—¿Uh?

Por reflejo, Kai se apoyó en los codos. Yuriy tuvo que irse hacia atrás para darle espacio, pero no se bajo de sus piernas.

—Todavía te está buscando- dijo mientras sujetaba la toalla y la amarraba en la cintura. La búsqueda de Kuznetzov, fue lo que lo hizo salir corriendo en un principio.

Sus amigos comenzaban a asociarlo con el lobo, por lo que necesitaba evitarlos por el momento. Pero, antes que el bicolor pudiera decir algo, lo sujetó de la cintura y lo obligó a ponerse de pie. De esa manera, se movieron con la velocidad que los hacía ver como sombras.

—Yeb (maldición) Deja de hacer eso- masculló Kai algo mareado por el cambio en el contexto.

Los baños de la abadía, tenían dos hileras de duchas que eran separadas por una pared, por lo que fue suficiente esconderse en el lado contrario a la entrada.

—Shhhh- indicó Yuriy.

Era problemático si se transformaba frente al pelilavanda. Y aunque Kai lo sabía, de todas formas rodó los ojos en fastidio. Sin embargo, no paso mucho para que también pudiera oír el eco de los pasos contrarios, mientras ellos permanecían en silencio contra la pared. Bueno, técnicamente, era él quien estaba encerrado entre la fría baldosa y el cálido cuerpo de Ivanov.

—Tks.

…pensar en ello era muy incómodo, así que miró a otro lado, con tal de mantener la mente en blanco.

Yuriy que estaba pendiente de Bryan, se distrajo al sentir que Kai se movía un poco. Podía saber por su expresión que no estaba contento, pero también había algo diferente. Ahora, por alguna inexplicable razón, olía delicioso y el sonido de su corazón se agitó de tal forma, que se le instauró en los oídos. Extasiado por ello, gruñó en inconformidad al percibir la conocida presencia de Kuznetzov, que apenas entraba en las duchas.

—¿Uh?- musitó Bryan justo cuando una ráfaga de viento le removió el cabello.

Qué raro, por un instante casi pudo jurar que vio algo. Quizás fue su imaginación, o finalmente habían fantasmas en la abadía (_era lo único que les faltaba para "mejorar" su estancia)_. Como fuera, no había nada vivo en el lugar, así que dio media vuelta y salió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aparecer en su habitación fue muy fácil. Claro que Kai no podía acostumbrarse a ello. Se mareaba siempre que ocurría. Por lo que Ivanov lo observó en silencio, mientras esperaba que se recuperara. Inconscientemente deslizó sus manos por la cintura, donde el más bajito se alejó en busca de algo de espacio. Necesitaba que el mundo dejara de moverse, y requería mas aire que el estar abrazados podría proporcionarle.

Curioso, Yuriy subió un poco las manos hacia sus brazos. Lo hizo con tanta suavidad, que parecía estarlo acariciando conforme se apartaban. De esa manera, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron la tersa y delicada piel, mientras Kai se llevó una mano a la cabeza y medio giro luego de cerrar los ojos. No obstante, eso no evitó que el pelirrojo tocara despacio una de sus manos, hasta que sus dedos lentamente fueron soltándolo.

**PLOP**

…lastimosamente, una vez dejaron de tocarse, la explosión de humo blanco mostró a un pequeño lobo blanco que agachó las orejas, quizás cansado de la situación.

—Hn

El bicolor se quejó por el ligero dolor de cabeza. Pero de todas formas noto el patrón de las circunstancias; su Taicho (_capitán) _mantenía la forma humana si estaban cerca, pero si se apartaba, se transformaba inmediatamente. Esto no era nada alentador. Con un gruñido, Kai dejó de ver al animalito.

—Me voy a bañar- dijo sin prestarle atención a nada más, o al menos lo intentó, porque de verdad necesitaba distraerse.

Yuriy resopló, y no objetó cuando el otro salió de la habitación. No es como si le importara mucho a donde iba, pues una vez olfateó, supo que se dirigía a su propio cuarto. Seguramente se arreglaría ahí, lo cual es lógico considerando que allá está su ropa. Aburrido, se metió bajo la cama y se acostó con la cola enroscada.

También se percató del patrón en los acontecimientos, por lo que afiló la mirada.

—Hn

Wolborg y sus extraños juegos podían ser exasperantes, pero siendo sincero, en realidad no le molestaba demasiado la cercanía. Sólo debía cerciorarse que no se apartara de su lado, a no ser que quisiera pasar el resto de sus días como un can.

Como fuera, más tarde descubriría como mantener su cuerpo humano, y en el mejor de los casos, la manera de devolver su bestia bit a su blade. Con un suspiro, se limitó a cerrar los ojos con la intención de dormir un poco. Ahora no podía hacer mucho, y como no había descansado en toda la noche, adoptó una posición más cómoda, hasta que quedo sumergido en ese letargo, en el que jugaba con la delgada línea de sueño y vigilia.

—Ivanov…

…posteriormente escuchó de nuevo la fría voz de Kai Hiwatari, que entró en la habitación. El hecho que se hubiera alistado y volviera enseguida, hizo saltar su corazón. Esperaba que descansara un poco, porque sabía que también estaba agotado, en especial porque era su culpa que no hubiera dormido.

Pero pensar en el motivo, hacia que se sonrojara. Remembrar la suavidad de sus labios, o la posición en que lo tuvo luego de encerrarlo bajo su cuerpo, consiguió que negara un par de veces con la cabeza, antes de salir de la cama. Ahí, los intensos ojos carmín lo recibieron con ese fiero semblante que bien podría erizar a cualquiera. Pero a él le generó una extraña emoción en la boca del estomago; de verdad comenzaba a apreciar la salvaje y endemoniada expresión.

—Vamos- dijo el ruso-japonés al cargarlo. El cachorro ladeó la cabeza, una vez se dirigieron al baño.

—…

Cuando Hiwatari comenzó a regular el agua de la ducha, todo intento de fuga resulto inútil. Al final, lo metió bajo el agua sin mediar con el forcejeo. Removerse, o luchar por salir fue una pérdida de tiempo, porque cuando Kai se agachó con una botella de shampoo en la mano, comenzó a bañarlo.

Quizás esto era extraño e inesperado, pero el bicolor estuvo pensándolo mientras se arreglaba, y ya que no podía alejarse de él sin que se transformara, concluyó que de ninguna manera (_demonios no) _iba a entrar en la ducha con él.

—Nh- asperó ligeramente sonrojado, mientras frunció el ceño por imaginarse en una situación tan precaria. Donde el pelirrojo no tendría nada encima, mientras el agua caía sobre su cuerpo, y debía tocarlo de alguna manera para que mantuviera su forma humana.

Lo más lejos que pensaba hacerlo, era colocar una mano en su hombro. Pero aun así, sería incomodo e increíblemente vergonzosos. Por lo que era mejor bañarlo como una mascota, es más llevadero (_para él, claro está)_. Sin embargo, tal vez no era lo mismo para Ivanov. Lo sabía por la manera en que se movía e intentaba escapar. Aunque, sinceramente no le importaba su estado, siempre y cuando pudiera salvarse de algo bochornoso.

—Hn.

Esta vez fue Yuriy quien gruñó, incluso mostró los colmillos y ladró en un par de ocasiones sin dejar de moverse. Esto era estúpido, y ridículamente vergonzoso. Que lo tratara de esa manera no era lo peor (_aun cuando estaba enojado) _sino que sentir sus manos viajar de un lado a otro, podría inquietarle bastante.

—Listo- dijo Kai luego de luchar con el lobo, y meterlo bajo el agua.

Su camisa estaba algo mojada, y había sido rasguñado. Pero no era nada realmente importante, quizás si le dolía la mano por el esfuerzo, pero lo pasó por alto en cuanto se incorporo y cerró el grifo. Yuriy se sacudió y salpico más agua; después, Hiwatari volvió a acomodarse a su lado con una toalla en las manos.

—Tks- chasqueó el ex-pelirrojo.

Ya no había caso seguir peleando, por lo que permitió que lo secara. Maldito bicolor, siempre hacia lo que se le daba la gana. Sin embargo, cuando quiso darse cuenta, fue alzado y tomado en brazos, aun envuelto en la toalla.

—Demonios, quédate quieto- dijo Kai. Cargarlo en verdad implicaba un gran esfuerzo por su mano, cosa que se complicaba si se movía. Por eso, pronto se vio haciendo maromas para no dejarlo caer- Yuriy…-reprendió enojado.

**PLOP**

…De acuerdo, eso no fue intencional. El humo blanco explotó, y la sorpresa se dibujo en el rostro de Kai; que sin poderlo evitar, se fue hacia atrás y cerró con fuerza los ojos. No obstante, sintió una fuerza que lo guiaba hacia la cama. Todo paso tan rápido, que apenas y se dio cuenta que pasaba cerca de ella.

Fue el gruñido ajeno el que le hizo reparar en la situación. Casi asustado, y con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, vio un par de fieros ojos azules. La mirada del pelirrojo tenía un brillo homicida.

—No vuelvas a hacer eso, idiota- amenazó Yuriy.

Uno de sus brazos se acomodó a un lado de la cabeza contraria, mientras el otro permaneció junto a su cintura. El agua que se deslizó por los mechones de cabello, cayó en el rostro de Hiwatari. El pelirrojo se alejó un poco, para no tener una posición tan comprometedora, pero eso no significaba que dejó de tocarlo, las piernas entre las suyas, se encargaron de eso.

—Imbécil- devolvió Kai igual de estoico que siempre, o al menos fingía estarlo al mirar en otra dirección.

Tener al ruso con esa intensa expresión, mojado y tan cerca, hizo saltar su corazón. Detalle que Ivanov notó. El hecho de oír esos latidos ligeramente acelerados, consiguió que sonriera de medio lado antes de inclinarse.

—Ve a vestirte- ordenó el bicolor tras observarlo de reojo. Fue sencillo llamar su atención por la cercanía, donde aun mantenía una expresión neutral, que tuvo un tinte de duda por ver que no se quitaba de encima.

—Hn

Que romántico. Yuriy bufó; pero considerando que no estaba en la mejor posición, se fue hacia atrás y ató la toalla (_que luego de la explosión quedo en su cintura) _Después, se puso de pie y sujetó la muñeca contraria para llevarlo consigo.

—No te alejes- le dijo a quien chocó contra su pecho.

—No lo haré- áspero Kai luego de recargarse completamente en él. Posteriormente se apartó, aunque no pudo ir muy lejos, ya que tropezó contra el borde de la cama y cayó sentado.

Yuriy, tuvo esa expresión impasible por verlo desde arriba. Por suerte sus piernas podían tocarse, así que no hubo problema. El armario estaba cerca, únicamente debió hacer un ademán para que el otro se incorporara, después bastó con moverse, para que su compañero de equipo pudiera sentarse al otro extremo,mientras él buscaba algo de ropa.

Como necesitaba espacio, hizo que su cola tocara la pierna para mantener el contacto. A Kai no le hizo mucha gracia, pero al final afiló la mirada, y se fue de espaldas en el colchón con la intención de darle algo de privacidad; además, no es como si quisiera verlo mientras se cambiaba. Arisco, chasqueó la lengua.

Podía oírlo ponerse la ropa, y como la tela rozaba la piel aun húmeda. Así que frunció el ceño y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

—…

Claro, Yuriy dejó su tarea de ponerse la camisa a la mitad, luego de escuchar el palpitar ajeno y ese delicioso aroma que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos. Embrujado por ello, ladeo un poco la cabeza, como si intentara detener un desconocido impulso por lanzársele encima. Demonios, le encantaba esa esencia y el sonido de ese corazón. Esto era casi como acoso, pero no podía evitarlo. Con una leve sonrisa divertida, giró un poco, pues tenía una vaga idea del porque Hiwatari estaba tan inquieto.

—¿Eh?

…sin embargo, no pudo pensar mucho en ello, ya que un sonido cercano consiguió que sus orejas lobunas se movieran.

—Yeb (Maldición)

Conocía esa presencia, sabía quién era, pero ya no tenía tiempo para salir de la habitación. Con un movimiento torpe, se colocó la camisa y maldijo el estúpido descuido. Claro que también se sonrojo un poco, porque todo era por culpa del ruso-japonés; si no se hubiera centrado en él, hubiera notado que alguien se acercaba.

—¿Uh?

Antes que Kai pudiera decir algo, fue tomado de la mano para que se pusiera de pie. Después, por alguna absurda razón, terminó encerrado en el armario junto al pelirrojo.

—¿Qué demo…?

—Shhh- dijo Yuriy al taparle la boca con una mano.

**TOC, TOC.**

Sin más, la puerta fue abierta, justo cuando Hiwatari apartó bruscamente la extremidad contraria. El reducido espacio lo obligaba a estar contra la puerta. Además, Ivanov colocó una mano en su hombro para evitar que se moviera.

—_¿Yuriy?_

…pero si Kai iba a decir algo, la voz de Hiro Kinomiya lo distrajo por completo ¿Por qué demonios se estaban escondiendo de él? Enojado, entrecerró la mirada, pero no intentó moverse de nuevo. Ser encontrado en esas circunstancias seria incomodo, además de vergonzoso. Lo único que debía hacer era esperar que el peliazul se fuera.

—_¿Qué haces aquí Hiro?_

Las cosas mejoraban. Kai resopló por lo bajo, y arrugó un poco la nariz tras escuchar la inconfundible voz de Bryan Kuzntezov.

—_Estoy buscando a Yuriy-_ dijo Kinomiya.

Eso fue curioso, Yuriy enarcó una ceja. En verdad pensó que buscaba a Hiwatari, y ya que aun necesitaba hablar con él, prefirió ocultarse antes que intentara "secuestrarlo" y se lo llevara a Japón. De haber sabido, hubiera hablado con el peliazul.

Con un suspiro miró al otro, que lucía visiblemente enojado. Bueno, un error lo comete cualquiera ¿cierto?

—Hn- áspero Yuriy, y sus orejas se agacharon inconscientemente.

—…

Kai entreabrió los labios tal vez para quejarse, pero una mano volvió a taparle la boca. También vio los apéndices caninos moverse, y como el ruso se centró en la puerta del armario.

—_¿Para qué lo necesitas?- _indagó Bryan. Se oía casual y tan neutral como siempre, pero Yuriy percibió un tinten de fastidio, que solo la incomodidad puede generar. Ciertamente no necesito de otra cosa para sentirse curioso del asunto.

—_Después hablare con él ¿Dónde está?_

Desde que se instalaron en la abadía, el capitán de los Blitzkrieg Boys desapareció, lo cual es extraño.

—_En una misión, volverá más tarde- _comentó el pelilavanda.

Que la BBA-Revolution estuviera indagando sobre el pelirrojo era molesto. Después de todo, debían evitar que los demás se dieran cuenta de la maldición. Sin mencionar que exponerse de esa manera, iba en contra de su orgullo como equipo.

—_Nh- _musitó Hiro al darle una mirada de soslayo. Insistir era inútil, ninguno de los dos daría su brazo a torcer.

Pero mientras la conversación surgía, Kai que tenía la mano de Ivanov sobre la boca, estuvo tranquilo hasta que sus ojos fueron abriéndose cada vez más grandes, por la sorpresa de sentir el roce intruso en una de sus piernas. Instintivamente se removió incomodo, luego bajó la mirada para encontrar el problema. Ahí, una cola pelirroja comenzó a subir por el interior de sus muslos.

—Hn- se quejó tras sujetar a Yuriy del brazo.

—Shhh- masculló el aludido sin prestarle atención, ya que estaba concentrado en la conversación.

—Hn

Masculló Hiwatari de nuevo. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmín, que fue creciendo conforme la cola se acercaba a su entrepierna. El movimiento fue lento, y calculador; donde el sutil toque se avivó una vez el pelirrojo se acercó otro poco, seguramente para escuchar mejor. Por la forma con que miraba la puerta, no parecía del todo consciente de lo que hacía. Pero eso no evitó que los ojos carmín tuvieran un tinte homicida.

Aunque, cuando la incitante caricia llego a su entrepierna, tembló sin poder evitarlo. Por reflejo cerró los ojos, aunque siguió luchando por algo de espacio. Demonios, debido a la maldita fuerza sobrehumana, no lo había movido ni un centímetro. Enojado, y con un rubor difícil de ocultar, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: lo mordió.

—¡Ay!

Yuriy apartó de inmediato la mano, y lo miró fijamente. El fastidio no duró mucho, porque cuando sus ojos se encontraron, vio los orbes de fuego con una endemoniada expresión, que no coincidía el rubor de las mejillas. Por ello, notó por primera vez la deliciosa esencia, y la respiración que por un mísero segundo flaqueo. Fue como un gemido ahogado, que se le antojo sencillamente delicioso.

—…

Pero, encontrar una explicación a su estado, fue tan simple como bajar la mirada, y ver su cola sobre esa parte sensible, que definitivamente NO tenía derecho a tocar.

"_¡WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Internamente gritó, porque estaba demasiado aturdido como para hacerlo en voz alta. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue irse hacia atrás con la intención de romper cualquier contacto. En respuesta, Kai se sorprendió y no dudo en lanzársele encima. Para ello, debió envolver los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Si el idiota se alejaba, volvería a transformarse, y digamos que no tenía una buena explicación (_ni una mentira factible) _que justificara su estancia en el armario junto a un cachorro de lobo. Ya era muy tarde para salir del lugar, debían esperar que se fueran. Porque él no iba a ser encontrado en una situación tan poco convencional.

**PUM**

—_¿Nh?- _musitó Bryan.

—_¿Escuchaste eso?- _preguntó Hiro.

Yuriy se quejó entre dientes por el peso que lo tomó desprevenido, y lo obligó a caer sentado, con un arisco bicolor encima.

—_Creo que vino de aquí- _dijo el pelilavanda, en cuanto caminó hacia el armario- _¿Uh?_

Qué raro, la puerta estaba cerrada. Kuznetzov lo intentó por un momento, pero no consiguió que cediera. Seguramente tenia llave, aunque era un poco extraño. No específicamente anormal, sólo un poco inusual ¿Acaso pensaba que le iban a robar la ropa? ¿O estaba escondiendo algo?

—_Se habrá caído algo- _dijo Bryan al encogerse de hombros.

En el interior del armario, Hiwatari suspiró aliviado. El pelirrojo se había sentado mejor para estirar una mano, y así sujetar la puerta. No debió aplicar demasiada fuerza para evitar que la abrieran. Mas, cuando un brazo lo envolvió por la cintura, fue como si apenas notara que estaba sentando en el regazo de su capitán.

—¿Qué…?

Antes de poder preguntar qué demonios hacia; Ivanov alzó la mirada, y entre la oscuridad, relucieron un par de fieros ojos rojos, que le pusieron la piel de gallina. Maldita sea, este no era un buen momento para que perdiera el control.

Inquieto, Kai intentó alejarse. No podía ser muy brusco, o llamaría la atención de las personas que estaban afuera. En este punto no sabía porque ellos seguían en el cuarto, pero no se molesto en averiguarlo. Después de todo, su atención estaba puesta en Yuriy.

—Hn- gruñó el pelirrojo en un gesto más animal, cuando su presa lo empujó de los hombros, y se removió con la intención de escapar.

—Ivanov- llamó Kai debido a la ruda forma, con que lo jaló para que se quedara quieto- Ivanov…

Repitió con dureza, pero indiferente a sus palabras, el pelirrojo se acercó hasta que pudo esconder el rostro entre la curvatura del cuello y el hombro. Ahí respiró hondo esa deliciosa esencia, que comenzó a enloquecerlo desde que lo sintió tan cerca.

—Oye…-dijo Hiwatari, en un vano intentó porque reaccionara- Escúchame...

Indiferente a sus palabras, Yuriy subió por el camino sanguíneo de su cuello, sin atreverse a tocarlo con los labios. Aunque, el aire caliente de su respiración estremeció al más bajito, que de nuevo forcejeó por algo de espacio.

—Nh

Pero para Kai, fue imposible reprimir ese suspiro debido a la cola canina que se deslizó nuevamente por una de sus piernas, y comenzó a tantear el interior de sus muslos. Luego, a pesar de las quejas, el capitán ruso lamió la piel expuesta de su cuello, y dejó un húmedo rastro que erizó al ruso-japonés. Extasiado por el sabor y la suave textura, entreabrió los labios para morderlo.

Fue por ello, que cuando Hiwatari sintió el roce de los colmillos, lo empujó sin mediar con nada. Lo hizo tan fuerte, que ambos se fueron hacia atrás. Pero la trayectoria, y el hecho que Yuriy soltara la puerta del armario, logro que Hiwatari cayera en el duro piso de la habitación, y abriera las puertas de par en par.

—¿Eh?

Antes de darse cuenta, el pelirrojo estaba sobre su cuerpo, con esa expresión feroz que curvó una sonrisa. Vagamente noto que todo estaba en silencio, pero la ausencia de los otros dos Blade luchadores, le resulto tan insignificante en comparación al problema que tenia, que sencillamente lo paso por alto. Por reflejo intentó quitárselo de encima, pero el más alto capturó las manos y las colocó sobre su cabeza, para así inclinarse y quedar tan cerca, que casi podía verse reflejado en los ojos carmín.

—Vamos Ivanov, concéntrate.

—Tú nos gustas.

—…

…eso fue como un golpe. Kai abrió grandes los ojos, y dejó de moverse; aunque volvió en sí, una vez el pelirrojo se inclinó para hablarle sobre los labios, pero sin llegar a tocarlos todavía.

—Nos gustas mucho.

—¿Qué…?... ¿De qué…estás hablando?- preguntó confundido. Por instinto se removió, a pesar de estar encerrado contra el suelo y el firme cuerpo que prácticamente rozaba el suyo- ¿Quiénes?...

Casi asustado de la proximidad, Kai miró fijamente los labios que se acercaron un poco más a los suyos. Yuriy también lo observo detenidamente, porque esa salvaje y posesiva actitud, quería cerciorarse que lo único que había en la mente de Hiwatari, era él.

—A nosotros nos gustas- contestó antes de unir su boca con un beso.

En respuesta, Kai se sonrojo involuntariamente, mientras una fuerte corriente eléctrica viajó por su espalda. Aunque, esta vez fue cerrando suavemente los ojos, porque ese tipo de contactos comenzaban a ser tan constantes últimamente, que ya no quería lidiar con la emoción en su pecho, o con la manera en que su corazón saltaba.

Embriagado por la nueva docilidad, Yuriy inmovilizó sus muñecas con una mano, para que la extremidad libre lo sujetara de la mandíbula. Bastó con presionar un poco para que separara los labios. Ahí, nuevamente su presa se movió inquieta. Pero lejos de importarle, sonrió internamente, porque esa ruda naturaleza de verdad le encantaba. Por ello, lamió lo que tuvo al alcance, y se acercó hasta que un delgado hilo de saliva se deslizó por la comisura de sus labios. Eso no significo, que no se tomara su tiempo en explorar. De hecho, acarició su lengua y adoró escuchar el corazón que se agito.

—Nhhh- gimió Kai mientras su boca todavía estaba ocupada. El bastardo movió la cola, y ahora tenía un sosegado recorrido por el abdomen. Maldito idiota, no podía confesarse y sólo besarlo.

—¿Yur…?

**PUM**

Ian y Spencer que abrieron la puerta de la habitación, guardaron silencio al ver al pelirrojo irse hacia atrás y golpearse contra el interior del armario que estaba abierto.

—¿Uh?

Dudosos, se centraron en la segunda persona que se sentó junto a la cama. Por su apariencia, lucia agitado.

—¿Estás bien Kai?- preguntó Spencer. Contemplar la idea que Ivanov se volvió salvaje, no sonaba tan descabellado considerando los incidentes anteriores. Pero en cuando el bicolor les regalo una mirada enojada, únicamente pudieron abrir grandes los ojos- o/o

—o/o

Ian también se sonrojo por la expresión. ¿Así se ve Hiwatari cuando las pálidas mejillas se cubren de carmín? El contraste no sólo era delicioso, si no que los mordaces ojos tenían un brillo homicida, que sencillamente lo hacía ver apetecible.

—Hn- se quejó Yuriy mientras se incorporaba- ¿A ustedes qué demonios les pasa?

Él conocía ese aroma cuando alguien miraba a Kai, y en realidad no le gustaba que fueran precisamente sus amigos quienes reaccionaran de esa manera.

—Tks

Pero, el ruso-japonés chasqueó la lengua y se puso de pie sin mirar a nadie. Después, sencillamente salió del lugar mientras maldecía entre dientes. El pelirrojo sabía que estaba inquieto, y algo enojado, así que no lo siguió; además tenía que encargarse del par de idiota que tuvieron el descaro de asomarse por la puerta, para ver a su segundo al mando alejarse.

—¡Oigan!- ladró, y los otros dos casi saltan en sus puestos- ¿Qué quieren?

—Uh… ¿Qué le hiciste a Kai? No se veía muy contento- señaló Spencer.

Los ojos azules se afilaron, y no dio señales de querer responder. Quizás porque no sabía qué ocurrió, cuando Wolborg toma el control, generalmente no recuerda lo que hace. Por eso se cruzó de brazos, mientras sus amigos se acercaron sin prisa.

—Queríamos hablarte de un lobo blanco ¿Sabes algo acerca de eso?- indagó Ian con suspicacia.

Yuriy los observó con desdén; ahora no tenía tiempo para esto. Impaciente se centró en la puerta, que el más alto cerró. Siempre podía derribarla, pero eso sería muy problemático. Por ahora, necesitaba alejarlos para poder ir a un lugar apartado. No sabía cuánto tiempo tenía antes de volver a transformarse, y sin Kai cerca, prácticamente era una bomba de tiempo.

—Nh… ¿Un lobo blanco?- repitió como quien no quiere la cosa.

…había otra cosa que le incomodaba. Su lado animal, le hizo gruñir en reclamo, por haber dejado ir a la presa, que poseía ese semblante casi virginal.

—Hn- bufó mientras a Ian y Spencer retrocedían, por ver los colmillos asomarse.

Pensándolo mejor, quería estar con Kai, no importaba si estaba enojado, así averiguaría que le ocurría.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Las mañanas rusas eran endemoniadamente frías, sin embargo el ambiente nubloso podía provocar una mística ilusión, que arrancaba algunas sonrisas. Ojos carmín miraron de soslayo la calle casi desolada.

Ahora estaba en un pequeño café, gracias a cierto Kinomiya de cabello largo, que lo arrastró sin decir nada. Toparse con Hiro cuando salió de la habitación de Ivanov fue sencillo. Y no es como si le importara seguirlo, así que aceptó desayunar con él; quizás así se distraía. Porque pensar en el bastardo pelirrojo afilaba su mirada, y le hacía apretar la cucharita con que revolvía el café, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¿Ocurre algo?- preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa divertida, ya que Kai partía el pan de mala gana.

—No.

—Uh…

Aunque, Hiro le señaló la comida que estaba a punto de masacrar con un tenedor. Y el bicolor no necesito otra cosa para chasquear la lengua en disgusto. De esa manera, volvió su atención en el café.

—Te ves tenso- dijo Hiro. Siempre es divertido ver al inexpresivo muchacho mostrar emociones tan peculiares.

—¿Qué hacen aquí?

Acostumbrado a su ruda manera de ser, el peliazul le dio un escueto vistazo antes de responder.

—Vacaciones. Hilary gano unos boletos en una lotería, para viajar por Europa.

—¿Seis boletos?- indagó escéptico tras enarcar una ceja; ya que vino todo el equipo japonés, incluido el abuelo.

—Sólo dos (_como es lo usual) _pero hablamos con el señor Dickenson.

Esta vez el más joven intentó no rodar los ojos, gracias al anciano y su maldito favoritismo. Lo cual no le importaría si ellos no tuvieran que vender postres para subsistir.

—Así que él les costeo los pasajes- dijo con indiferencia.

—Podría decirse. Hilary me permitió ir con ella en el avión, pero los demás llegaron en un barco pesquero. De hecho, creo que tuvieron que sobornar a la tripulación para que los dejaran subir (_el dinero de Dickenson no alcanzaba para otra cosa)._

De acuerdo, esto tenía más sentido y concordaba con la imagen del viejo tacaño que Kai tenía en mente. Por lo que se permitió una leve sonrisa, al imaginar a los demás en semejante situación. Hiro también sonrió, porque al parecer consiguió calmar su agresivo temperamento, y lo que tenia aquí era el estoico ruso-japonés que volvió su atención en el humeante café.

—Regresar va a ser un problema- dijo Hiwatari con ese aire de cínica diversión, donde el mayor se encogió de hombros.

—Les dije que no se gastaran todo el dinero, pero es su problema si deben regresar nadando.

—Tú abuelo está entre esas personas.

—Cierto, por eso debería saber administrar el dinero. Será una buena lección de vida si lo piensas.

Finalmente Kai se rió por lo bajo. Sabía que Hilary prefería viajar con Hiro, antes que con un ruidoso grupo de hombres, sin mencionar que ser vista con una persona atractiva como él, era mejor a colocarse una bolsa en la cabeza con Daichi, Kenny y el abuelo. Y si Tyson no viajó con ella, seguramente se debía a que le hizo algo. Además, el primogénito de los Kinomiya no estaba loco ni era estúpido como para rechazar un pasaje GRATIS en avión. Seguramente los demás no lograron seducirlo con el emocionante viaje en el barco pesquero.

Por absurdo que pareciera, ese tipo de cosas le hacían falta. Sentir ese aire despreocupado, y la alegría sin sentido que los perseguía como si se tratara de una maldición. La cual por cierto, venía con un sinfín de accidentes que al final, lograba que los demás se rieran.

—¿Has pensado volver al equipo?- soltó Hiro sin tacto, mientras pedía la cuenta.

—No he tenido tiempo.

—Me imagino que estas ocupado- dijo distraído cuando la camarera se acercó a recibir el dinero- Todos en la abadía se ven ocupados, escuche algo sobre fantasmas, y una sombra que últimamente ronda por los pasillos.

—…

Ese seguramente era Ivanov, cuando se movía con esa monstruosa velocidad. Hiwatari resopló, pero no dijo nada.

—…también escuche que Yuriy desaparece sin aviso.

—Hn

Por irreal que pareciera, esa reacción era la preocupación de los Blitzkrieg Boys hacia su amigo. Por eso hacían equipos de búsqueda, con la intención de asegurarse que la maldición no lo consumió. Quizás exageraban un poco, pero era lo único razonable ante la descabellada situación.

—¿Y Dranzer?

Si lo hubiera golpeado, no lo hubiera sacado tan bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Kai lo miró mientras se incorporaba para volver a la abadía. Su desayuno seguía casi intacto, pero no tenía hambre, así que siguió al peliazul sin cambiar su expresión.

—No ha vuelto- dijo con calma y esa eterna seriedad.

—Hmmm- masculló Hiro al meter las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta- Traje un libro, quizás te pueda servir para encontrarlo.

—Hn

Él ya había leído muchos libros, decenas de ellos. Sin embargo se limitó a asentir en silencio, después de todo, no perdía nada con intentar.

—No me importa que no tengas tú bestia bit, eso no significa que no te queramos de vuelta en el equipo.

Ninguno de los dos se miraba, su relación siempre fue algo extraña. Como una mezcla de compañerismo y cautela, que por alguna extraña razón, los hacía bastante compatibles. Más, por ahora, Kai bufó al mirar el paisaje nubloso y el gris casi parejo en el cielo. Seguramente nevaría pronto.

Apático, imitó a Kinomiya, y metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Sólo ahora se dio cuenta de lo cansado que se sentía, y lo poco que había dormido el día anterior. Demonios, todo es culpa del imbécil.

—Hn- gruñó de nuevo, pero un precioso rubor acaricio sus mejillas.

"_**Quédate conmigo"**_

Resonó en su mente, y el contraste con el inmaculado paisaje en verdad resulto interesante. Pero el bicolor escondió un poco el rostro en la bufanda por sentir el calor acoplarse. Esa era una graciosa expresión; aunque intentó distraerse con el sonido de la nieve que crujía con sus pasos, o con el viento que soplaba cruelmente. Pronto llegaría a la abadía, no se habían alejado tanto de ella, pero una vez distinguió la enorme arquitectura, algo llamó su atención: un cachorro de lobo blanco se acercaba despacio.

No obstante, había algo curioso, el animalito cojeaba. Dudoso enarcó una ceja, pero en cuanto lo reviso con la mirada, reparo en el rastro carmesí que dejaban sus pasos. Sin pensar, Hiwatari se acercó hasta que pudo arrodillarse a su lado. Ahí vio una de las patas delanteras, lastimada.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- preguntó en un susurro.

—¿Está bien?- dijo Hiro luego de inclinarse un poco para ver.

Yuriy gruñó una vez Kai lo cargó, aunque eso no evitó que afilara la mirada por ver a Kinomiya. El fastidio le duro muy poco, ya que su segundo al mando comenzó a caminar, y la posición no resultaba precisamente cómoda para él.

—Lo siento- dijo por el lobo que se quejo.

Con cuidado, y sin prisa (_para no herirlo_) continuó su camino. El trayecto que normalmente le tomaría 5 minutos recorrer, se torno en algo mucho más largo y pesado.

—Hablamos luego- dijo Hiro cuando vio al otro partir por su cuenta.

Kai dio media vuelta para asentir ligeramente, luego se dirigió a la habitación del ex-pelirrojo. A esa hora de la mañana, ya había algunas personas que lo miraron con especial interés. Pero como eso le resulto intrascendente, apenas y reparo en ellos.

Sólo necesito de un par de minutos, para llegar a su destino. Era mucho más cómodo ir al cuarto de Yuriy, porque ahí estaba su ropa. En cuanto llegó, dejó al lobo en el suelo (_ponerlo en la cama, implicaba manchar las sabanas con sangre) _Luego, fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, que sabia debía tener (_las costumbres aprendidas en la época de Boris son difíciles de olvidar). _Para ello, tardo unos minutos, porque tuvo buscar en todas partes; aunque finalmente lo encontró bajo la cama.

Con un suspiro, se sentó junto al ruso y lo alzó un poco. Era mejor curarlo siendo humano, así sabría qué tan grave era. Sin embargo, cuando entreabrió los labios los cerró de inmediato. Extrañado, Yuriy lo vio incorporarse de nuevo, y dirigirse hacia el armario. Hiwatari regresó con unos bóxer negros, que le coloco sin mirarlo. Sinceramente era incomodo tenerlo desnudo sobre su cuerpo. Como fuera, respiró hondo antes de hablar.

—Yuriy.

**PLOP**

—Hn.

Ahí estaba ese gruñido ajeno, que junto a la explosión, vino acompañado por el peso que lo mando hacia atrás; por fortuna, una mano se colocó nuevamente tras su cabeza para amortiguar el golpe contra el suelo. Por eso, sus rostros quedaron muy cerca.

—Muévete- ordenó Kai al empujarlo de los hombros, aunque no fue demasiado brusco.

Al final ambos se sentaron y no volvieron a moverse; después de todo, no podían alejarse más. El pelirrojo no pareció interesado de la posición, o en el hecho de sentarse en sus piernas. Por el momento miró su brazo herido, e hizo el amague de querer tocarlo, pero su compañero de equipo le dio un manotazo.

—Es mejor desinfectarlo idiota.

—Nh

Yuriy rodó los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Sin embargo, eso no impidió que viera al más bajito de reojo. El imbécil tenía un ligero aroma a Kinomiya, por lo que sabía que estuvieron cerca, pero no demasiado. ¡Y no es como si estuviera celoso! Aunque, esa actitud de acosador no le ayudaba a demostrar lo contrario.

—Párate- indicó Ivanov en cuanto lo jaló para que se pusiera de pie. Sólo cuando fue por algo de ropa, y estuvo listo, volvió a sentarse en la cama con la cajita de primeros auxilios.

—¿Cómo te hiciste esto?- preguntó Kai con poco interés.

El susto inicial se perdió en cuanto vio que no se trataba de otra cosa, que un rasguño. En el lobito lucia mucho más grave, ya que la sangre mancho su pelaje y no podía ver la herida. Además el cachorro era notablemente más pequeño, y el rastro carmesí abarcaba casi la mitad de la patita, aunque en Yuriy como humano, cuando mucho laceraba una parte de la tersa piel.

—Creo que asuste a alguien cuando me transforme.

—Nh- musitó el bicolor mientras limpiaba antes de vendar.

—Fue difícil, porque estaba con Bryan y los demás.

En realidad, no sabía porque seguía hablando. Usualmente tener conversaciones triviales, no era normal cuando estaban juntos. Pero ahora, en verdad comenzaba a disfrutar de cosas insignificantes estando con él.

—¿Te vieron?

—No, cuando se distrajeron intente alejarme, pero no pude ir muy lejos porque volví a ser un lobo.

Yuriy sonrió de medio lado, sin que el ruso-japonés lo notara. Este tipo de atenciones le agradaban; el sutil roce de sus dedos en el brazo desnudo, y aroma que ahogaba sus sentidos, le ayudaban a decir que Hiwatari ya no estaba enojado, pero si un poco inquieto. Claro que, eso resulto intrascendente una vez apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Uh?... ¿Qué…?- dijo Kai ante la demandante presión, que finalmente lo obligó a irse hacia atrás. Cuando menos lo pensó, estaba acostado en la cama, con el ruso a su lado- ¿Ivanov, que estás haciendo?

—…

Eventualmente intentó empujarlo, en especial porque el silencio fue roto por el suave roce de un par de labios, que encontraron un espacio descubierto entre su bufanda y el cuello. No lo tocaba, pero el aire caliente consiguió erizarlo. Cosa que se empeoro, una vez el más alto se acomodo sobre su cuerpo, y generó esa leve presión que lo dejaba encerrado contra el colchón.

—¡¿Qué demo…?

Seguramente no es bueno que su cerebro deje de funcionar, tampoco podía ser muy sano, pero fue la respuesta más conveniente que pudo encontrar, debido a la lengua que lamió su mejilla. De inmediato, Yuriy se alejó para ver a quien se llevó una mano a la parte afectada. Verlo sonrojarse fue divertido, en especial porque aun mantenía el ceño fruncido.

—En verdad nos gustas.

Ojos carmín se abrieron grandes ante la confesión, pero una vez pudo reaccionar, se centro en el peculiar tono rojizo de su mirada que le indicaba, que su capitán no era consciente de lo que hacía.

—Wol… ¿Wolborg?- tanteó inseguro, y pelirrojo movió graciosamente las orejas justo cuando una sonrisa delineó sus labios. Luego simplemente lo abrazó con fuerza- ¡Suéltame!

Estaba casi seguro, que esa efusiva reacción movió la cola con felicidad, pero no podía asegurarlo. Ahora estaba más pendiente, del rostro que se ocultó entre la curvatura de su cuello y el hombro.

—Yeb (maldición)- farfulló debido a la apretada cercanía- Tienes que dejar a Ivanov.

Sin llegar a moverse, Yuriy negó con la cabeza. Evidentemente no tenía planeado que su dueño tomara nuevamente el control de su cuerpo, al menos no por ahora. Por lo que, eso fue suficiente para que Kai despotricará sobre la absurda situación, que era la cosa más extraña que jamás le toco vivir.

—¡Con un demonio, suéltame!- repitió casi en un quejido- Hn

De acuerdo, definitivamente no podía quitárselo de encima. Enfurruñado, miró el techo una vez dejo de moverse. Y sin necesidad de otra señal, el pelirrojo se acomodo mejor, colocó una de sus piernas entre las contrarias, y se acercó hasta que generó esa suave presión entre ambos cuerpos. En respuesta, el bicolor se tenso pero a Yuriy no le interesó en lo más mínimo. Él prefirió concentrarse en el corazón que se acelero, o en la esencia que lo estaba enloqueciendo.

—Hmm- suspiró complacido.

—¿Acaso te estás agotando?

Oír a Hiwatari hablar, bastó para que moviera las orejas.

—Te cuesta mantener el cuerpo humano de Ivanov- señaló Kai- Así que, ¿Cuál de los dos está desapareciendo? Él se pondrá triste si te vas.

Tampoco quería que el imbécil dejara de existir, pero tuvo que morderse los labios antes que las palabras salieran de su boca.

—_Nunca dejaría a mi amo_- dijo el pelirrojo, y su voz sonó sólo un poco diferente a lo usual- _Las bestias bit no nos vamos, a no ser que ya no se nos necesite._

También si eran destruidas, pero Wolborg no iba a entrar en detalles. Prefirió alejarse un poco, para ver al bicolor que abrió un poco más los ojos por la explicación.

—_Además, todo esto lo hacemos_…porque me gustas.

—

Hubo algo curioso, porque con la leve pausa, los orbes rojos volvieron a ser azules tras un parpadeo. Y lo que tenía aquí, era el bastardo de Yuriy Ivanov, que abrió mucho los ojos por oírse hablar.

…acaso… ¿Acaso, acababa de confesarse? Hiwatari se veía igual de descolocado. Había notado claramente el cambio; sin embargo ambos se sonrojaron violentamente.

"_**¡WWWWAAAAAAAAA!"**_

Gritó Yuriy en su mente, así que sin dudar se fue hacia atrás.

**PLOP**

…por lo que se transformo irremediablemente. Kai que se apoyó en los codos, vio al lobito luchar para salir por el cuello de la camisa. Sus orejas estaban agachadas, pero no se distrajo con ello. Después de todo, su propia situación era lo más apremiante para él. Su corazón saltó, y ahora se sentía aturdido, casi como si estuviera mareado.

Por otro lado, Yuriy finalmente logro sentarse pero no lo miró. Estaba increíblemente inquieto, su corazón palpitaba desenfrenado como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Y de no ser porque era imposible (_considerando su forma animal)_, casi podía jurar que tenía el rostro caliente.

—Hn- gruñó incomodo. En fingido desinterés, observó de reojo a Kai, que estaba lo suficientemente descolocado como para notarlo. Quizás volvió a ser un lobo, pero aprendió un par de cosas para conservar su apariencia humana por más tiempo, como por ejemplo:

**1. **Mientras tocara a Kai no se transformaría.

**2. **Cuando lo beso (_con intensidad- entiéndase como beso francés-) _tuvo 30 minutos antes de transformarse.

En conclusión, si lo besaba de manera más superficial, ¿se reduciría el tiempo a la mitad? Entonces…si lo tocaba un poco, aumentaría el tiempo, y si iba subiendo de nivel, gradualmente volvería a tomar definitivamente su aspecto ¿cierto?

—…

Sin embargo pensar en eso, hizo que se sonrojara impetuosamente. Incluso su corazón pareció detenerse, y experimento una inusual ansiedad en la boca del estomago. Suponía que antes de verse "obligado" (_aceptar que __**SI**__ quería hacerlo, le provocaría un ataque cardiaco) _a tocarlo, debía buscar una respuesta a la confesión. El bastardo no mostraba todavía ninguna señal de negación o aceptación.

—Nh- masculló Kai al ponerse de pie y salir del lugar.

—Hn- bufó Yuriy.

…quizás primero debía preocuparse por seguirlo, a este paso se quedaría así para siempre. Incomodo, frunció el ceño. El idiota no iba a escaparse tan fácil sin antes darle una explicación. Porque, aunque esta vez sus ojos no se tiñeron de rojo, se dio cuenta que definitivamente Kai Hiwatari era suyo, y no iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácil.

…ya era muy tarde para eso. Lo quería consigo, y haría que él también quisiera estarlo.

CONTINUARÁ:

Ann: Taran º¬º, la turba enfurecida nos dejo ir luego que les lanzamos el capitulo para que se distrajeran XDD.

Ro: Aunque estoy segura que volverán u¬uUUU. Valla, 101 mensajes oO, en 6 capítulos, Sugoi Ne n—n

Ann: ¡Wiiii soy feliz como una lombriz que se ha comido una perdiz º¬º! Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos Reviewers Ne º-º

Ro: Ann finalmente actualizo luego que su imaginación decidió darse a la fuga XD

Ann: Da, aunque al final volvió u¬uUU espero que la actualización les guste n—n, y no se olviden que el Fic está a punto de acabarse TT-TT, aun no estoy muy segura si en el próximo capitulo oO, o dentro de dos mas o.o

Ro: Ya veremos cómo se comporta su imaginación XD

Ann: ¡Mi Fic se acaba TT¬TT!

Ro _(abrazándola): _Ya, ya n—n

Ok, Como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice** Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección (_que viene siendo lo mismo o.o_):** h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORES QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS **n0n**.**

**NOTA: PERSONAS QUE ESTAN REGISTRADAS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan el rectángulo de letras verdes que dice: "**Reviewer this histoy/chapter" **no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para que me dejen un Reviewer u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: Antes que lo olvide, para las chicas ¡Espero hayan pasado un feliz día de la mujer n0n!

Ro: Un poco tarde , pero la intención es lo que cuenta n—n. Siempre les deseamos lo mejor n0n.


	8. BREAK OUT

(Turba enfurecida tomando Te en la casa de Ann =¬=)

Ro: oO…esta escena no esta bien, que hacen aquí o.o?

Ann: Wueno psss, esta vez no fue realmente mi culpa la demora xDDD. Tenia pensado actualizar hace como un mes oO, pero un "malvado" balón de básquet lo impidió u¬u, es culpa del balón o.o…o alguien me esta haciendo brujería u¬uUU.

Ro: Claro…esas son las únicas opciones lógicas que existen ¬¬UUU, que tu imaginación se haya ido no tiene nada que ver ¿cierto ¬¬?

Ann: Exacto :3

Ro: Para que me molesto u¬uUUU

Ann: Ok, este capítulo esta dedicado con mucho cariño a **Otori-Ayame **n-n porque…bueno, porque la queremos :3

Ro: Hai n0n.

De acuerdo, esta situación inusual y sumamente extraña no nos hace responsables de pérdida de neuronas oO, pues aunque Ann "dice" que esto contiene humor ¬¬UU, no puede asegurarlo u.u

De acuerdo BeyBlade no nos pertenece bla, bla, bla, y bueno todas esas cosas que siempre toca repetir -.-

Homo fóbicos ¡HUYAN! YuriyxKai, luego no digan que no se los advertí u.u, **Kai** hace de **uke**.

CAPITULO OCHO: BREAK OUT **(Foo Fighters)**

Esto es molesto, increíblemente molesto, casi hasta el punto en que era enloquecedor. Porque los ladridos rebotaban entre las paredes, y Kai estaba a punto de matar a ese estúpido lobo que hacia su vida más complicada.

Enojado, se acostó en la cama, y colocó una almohada sobre la cabeza con la intención de apagar los largos aullidos. Este era el segundo día, y para este punto se sentía cansado y con un serio dolor de cabeza. Sin embargo, lo único que pudo hacer fue hundir el rostro en la almohada para ahogar un gruñido. Si sólo pudiera asfixiarse sería feliz, pero no, el maldito sentido de supervivencia no lo dejaba seguir con sus instintos suicidas.

Yuriy también gruñó, pero en un gesto más animal.

Ese bastardo Hiwatari no había dicho su nombre, por lo que obviamente estaba cansado de ser un lobo. Suponía que no le ayudaba porque no tenia intenciones de enfrentarlo luego de haberse confesado, pero eso le importaba muy poco ¡Él quería su cuerpo de vuelta, y si tenía que aullar hasta quedarse sin voz, entonces lo haría!

—¡Kai!

…Yuriy no se calló ni siquiera cuando Ian abrió de golpe la puerta, y gritó una vez entró. El bicolor por otro lado, se quitó la almohada de la cabeza para apoyarse en los codos. El ruso-japonés tenía unas notorias ojeras, que el más bajito ignoró cuando se acercó hecho una fiera. De reojo y con un tinte fulminante, observó al animalito que únicamente se detenía a tomar aire.

—¡¿Podrías hacer que se calle?

—Lo hubiera hecho si pudiera- suspiró Kai con el ceño fruncido. La falta de sueño lo había puesto irritable, así que no estaba precisamente feliz con el reclamo y la abrupta interrupción en su habitación.

—¡Entonces llévatelo otra parte!- exigió una vez Hiwatari se sentó en la cama, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No es tan fácil- áspero de mala gana.

—Entonces soluciónalo.

—Tú no entiendes.

—Explícame… ¡Cállate!- le exigió Ian al lobo.

Ivanov frunció el ceño, pero no dejó de aullar. De hecho subió más la voz. Cosa que en verdad era desesperante, porque obligó a los otros dos a alzar la voz para hacerse escuchar.

—¡Deshazte de él!

—¡AAAUUUUUU!

—¡No puedo!

—¡AAAAAUUUUU!

—¡¿Cómo lo vas a mantener?

—¡Ese no es tú problema!

—¡AAAAUUUUUUU!

—¡Lo es cuando lleva aullando dos días! ¡Llévalo al veterinario!

—¡AAAAAUUUUUUUU!

—¡Él está bien, no necesita un veterinario! ¡Metete en tus propios asunto!

—¡Llévatelo, o busca alguien que pueda cuidarlo!

—¡AAAUUUUUUUUU!

—¡¿Me estas amenazando?

—¡Tal vez si!

—¡AAAAUUUUUUU!

—¡Cállate Yuriy!

**PLOP**

—…

El silencio que le sucedió fue difícil de explicar, Kai incluso abrió grandes los ojos y sus labios quedaron entreabiertos debió a la explosión de humo blanco. Por ello, lo siguiente que escuchó fue un gruñido que vino acompañado por el ruido de un cuerpo al caer, y la mano que lo sujetó para obligarlo a ponerse de pie.

Cuando el humo se disperso, encontró unos profundos ojos azules que lucían enojados. Pero el detalle en realidad no le importo tanto, gracias al brazo que lo rodeó por la cintura. Tensarse fue inevitable, pero lo peor surgió cuando miró ese pecho desnudo. Su propia mano descansaba sobre el, por lo que supo que el ruso no tenía nada encima. Nada de nada.

—Uh…- musitó Kai al recordar que no estaban solos. Eso le ayudo a alejarse un poco, lo suficiente como para sentirse ligeramente mas cómodo, pero no tanto como para que su corazón palpitara mas despacio. Por dentro maldijo el estúpido error de pronunciar su nombre, pero podía echarle la culpa a la falta de sueño, al cansancio, y a ese estúpido pelirrojo que no lo dejaba en paz- ¿Qué paso con Ian?

Preguntó en un intento por distraerse, por ello desvió la mirada hacia su compañero de equipo que yacía inconsciente en el suelo, básicamente en el medio del cuarto. Aunque, después de eso no pudo hacer nada más, ya que todo se volvió rápido y borroso, como si hubiera cambiado de escena y vuelto al mismo lugar.

—Hn.

Demonios, como odiaba cuando Yuriy se movía con esa monstruosa velocidad.

—¿Hiwatari?- llamó cuando el bajito se recargo en él, quizás por estar mareado. Si le preguntaba si estaba bien seguramente recibiría un golpe, así que sólo pudo observarlo.

—Yeb (Maldición) ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso imbécil?

—Necesitaba ropa- dijo Ivanov al acomodar los brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura, donde se permitió sentir el cálido cuerpo junto al suyo.

—Avísame primero. No te cuesta nada idiota.

—Tks, ¿prefieres que este desnudo?

El bicolor rodó los ojos por la infantil discusión, pero luego sólo lo empujó un poco para corroborar las palabras de su "capitán". Quizás no fue difícil imaginar que habían ido hasta la habitación de Yuriy por la ropa, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Ian?- preguntó una vez se alejó. A cambio la cola lobuna se enredó en su pierna para evitar cualquier accidente, (_dos días como lobo era suficientes y no necesitaba mas)_

—Lo golpee- respondió el pelirrojo con desdén. Incluso se encogió de hombros, como si eso fuera muy normal, o se tratara de la acción mas obvia- Creo que me vio.

—¿Y que vas a hacer?- dijo Kai sin real interés, mientras ambos veían al pequeño. La puerta seguía abierta, así que cualquiera podía pasar (_si no fueran las cinco de la mañana), _y los vería junto al cuerpo del delito- ¿Sigue respirando?

—Eso creo.

Apático, el ruso-japonés se sentó en la cama, donde el más alto lo miró de reojo durante un momento. Yuriy lucia tan serio e indiferente como acostumbraba. Sin embargo sus orejas se movieron para buscar el sonido de su corazón, y cuando lo encontró, sólo pudo sonreír de medio lado.

—Vamos- dijo al sujetar su mano, y obligarlo a incorporarse por segunda vez.

—¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Golpearlo hasta que olvide lo que vio?

—También podemos intentar algo menos homicida.

—¡¿Qué estas haciendo?

Antes que el bicolor pudiera siguiera reaccionar, Ivanov lo cargó en el hombro y caminó con él hacia Ian. Ahí recogió al bajito, para acomodarlo sin delicadeza bajo el brazo, como si llevara un costal de papas.

—Ibas a escapar- señaló Yuriy en desinterés.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Bájame maldito imbécil!

—Si lo ibas a hacer, la nariz lo sabe. Y te recomiendo que dejes de gritar, o vas a despertar a todos.

—¡Para lo que me importa! ¡Bájame!

Él podía patalear tanto como quisiera, pero nada funcionaria. Claro que eso no significaba que iba a dejar de moverse, porque esto era tan vergonzoso que se sonrojo aun mientras lo seguía golpeando. Además no es como si pudiera lastimarlo, no con esa anormal fuerza. Pero entre sus insultos creyó escuchar un "sujétate", que no le dio tiempo de preguntar nada.

Lo siguiente que supo, fue que una gélida brisa golpeó su rostro hasta obligarlo a cerrar los ojos.

—Hn.

…genial, como si su dolor de cabeza no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte, ahora tenia un paisaje blanco donde podía ver el lago congelado, que para ser sincero, no estaba tan cerca de la abadía y… ¿Desde cuando tenia puesta la chaqueta?

Aturdido y enojado, afiló la mirada una vez Yuriy soltó a Ian (_que se hundió en la nieve sin elegancia)_, y lo dejó a él suavemente en el suelo. El pelirrojo lo sujetó por los hombros, y le acomodo con torpeza la chaqueta. Admitía que no fue fácil colocársela mientras se movía tan rápido, pero fue lo mejor que pudo hacer.

—¿Qué?- preguntó debido a la harisca expresión- Esta vez te avise.

Kai desvió la mirada sin ganas de refutar. Así que el ruso lo ignoró por el momento, mientras empujó a Ian sobre el hielo. Bastó con moverlo con el pie, para que su compañero se deslizara lentamente.

—Pensé que el homicidio estaba descartado- dijo el bicolor con indiferencia.

—No voy a dejarlo morir- señaló Yuriy- Cuando despierte, creerá que todo fue una alucinación.

Esa podía ser una idea poco plausible, y hasta ingenua. Pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque Kai noto que el bajito estaba lo suficientemente abrigado como para no resultar peligroso. Sin embargo, si Ian recordaba todo estarían en serios problemas, porque cualquier tribunal los condenaría sin dudar, ya que intentaron deshacerse del cuerpo del delito como lo haría todo buen criminal.

—Sujétate.

—¡¿Qué? ¡No, espera!

Su Taichou (Capitan) lo ignoró por completo al cargarlo una segunda vez, aunque ahora sostuvo sus piernas con un brazo, mientras la otra extremidad quedo contra la espalda. Por ello Hiwatari se encogió en su puesto y cerró con fuerza los ojos. Eso quizás disminuyo el mareo, pero cuando el pelirrojo lo dejó en el suelo, experimento el mismo desasosiego de siempre.

—¡Oigan!- exclamó el ruso, y eso no mejoro el dolor de cabeza de Kai- ¡Si ustedes!

—¿Si señor?- preguntó uno, de los tres blade luchadores que se acercó al capitán de los Blitzkrieg Boyz.

—Ian los necesita- dijo tras señalar el lago.

—¿Dijo para que?

—No.

Eso de todas maneras fue suficiente para que ellos se alejaran, Kai les dio un leve vistazo pero no se distrajo demasiado. Claro que pudo evitar notar las marcadas orejas que explicaban porque estaban despiertos a esa hora. En algún momento (_vago y fútil), _llego a pensar en las repercusiones que tendrían los aullidos del cachorro, pero de todas maneras no es como si le importara demasiado, así que admitía sin vergüenza que el pensamiento sencillamente desapareció tan rápido como cruzó por su cabeza.

Por ahora ignoró el detalle, ya que tenía los ojos semi-abiertos por el dolor de cabeza, así que miró al ruso. No había reparado en la boina negra que ocultaba las orejas lobunas, sin embargo la ausencia de la gabardina le pareció extraña, en especial cuando no vio la cola por ninguna parte. Casi estuvo tentado a inclinarse para ver donde la escondió…pero no lo haría.

De hecho, debió agachar la mirada y colocar dos dedos en el puente de la nariz para simular que era por el dolor, y no porque la idea lo inquieto. Cosa que resulto más difícil cuando se dio cuenta que habían estado tomados de las manos todo este tiempo. Puede que sea demasiado temprano para que alguien los viera de esa manera, (_los pobres infelices que tenían insomnio por culpa del lobo, apenas y los miraban así que no importaban), _pero eso no hacia que se sintiera mas tranquilo.

No obstante, tal vez por ese extraño aturdimiento se dejó guiar sin ser consiente hacia donde iban.

Ivanov lo observó de reojo, el bicolor estaba tan tranquilo y manejable, que no pudo evitar enarcar una ceja. Parecía que en verdad le dolía la cabeza, así que sin ser consiente sus orejas se agacharon en culpabilidad. Una parte quería disculparse pero no sabia como, así se mordió el labio inferior.

—Hn.

Todo esto en verdad era complicado, pero al final sólo pudo estrechar su mano un poco más fuerte. En verdad quería una respuesta a su confesión, pero no podía presionarlo; suficiente habían tenido ambos con los días que pasaron sin dormir. Así que por ahora abrió la puerta de la cocina, porque se moría de hambre. No es lo mismo comer como un lobo, que con su cuerpo normal.

—…

Cuando Kai se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, Ivanov lo hizo sentarse en una de las mesas del desolado comedor, y colocó una taza de café al frente junto con un plato de tostadas para los dos.

—¿Nh?

—¿No te gusta?- inquirió Yuriy luego de parpadear un par de veces en confusión.

El bicolor entreabrió los labios para responder, pero terminó desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño mientras se llevo la taza de café a los labios. También se sonrojo un poco, por lo que Yuriy lo analizó con evidente curiosidad, sin saber que hizo para hacerlo enojar.

Aunque, no es como si Kai estuviera molesto, más bien se sintió inquieto porque su "capitán" supiera lo que le gustaba desayunar. Donde el "_me gustas" _que se repito en su mente, únicamente logro que se escondiera tras la taza, y que se deslizara ligeramente en el asiento. Bajo la mesa, sus zapatos se tocaban. Era el único contacto para evitar que Yuriy volviera a ser un cachorro; además así mantenía su cola oculta en caso que alguien entrara. Lo cual en verdad resulto muy útil, porque antes que alguien pudiera agregar otra cosa, la BBA-Revolution irrumpió en el comedor

—No escucho nada- dijo Daichi, que al igual que los demás, lucia como un zombi rastrero- ¿Me quede sordo?

—No, yo tampoco escucho nada- dijo Hilary. Ella a diferencia de sus compañeros usaba maquillaje, así que su expresión era casi radiante.

—¡Finalmente se calló!- festejó Tyson.

—Es extraño, ha estado aullando los últimos días- dijo Kenny mientras se acercaba con los demás, a la mesa donde estaban los dos Blitzkrieg Boyz.

—¿A quien le importa porque lo hizo?- preguntó Daichi sin interés, antes de sentarse junto a Yuriy- Lo importante es que podemos dormir.

Ivanov intentó no rodar los ojos, así que fingió indiferencia del asunto hasta que sus orejas se movieron. En realidad debieron hacerlo, porque Hiro se acercó al bicolor y se sentó a su lado. Puede que Kai apenas y se molesto en mirarlo, pero le ofreció una tostada con apenas mover el plato.

—Oye Kai, vamos a salir- dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa-…quieren venir.

Ella amplio su invitación en cuanto vio al pelirrojo, aunque él no le presto demasiada atención, ya que se vio muy ocupado observando al mayor de los Kinomiya. Esa silenciosa intimidad con su segundo al mando no le hacia gracia, en especial porque no entendía que ocurría entre ellos. Por mas que olfateara no podía identificar que era esa extraña sensación que los envolvía, tampoco tenia nada con que compararla, por lo que frunció el ceño y tiro las orejas hacia atrás. Las había estado moviendo desde hace un rato, atento a cualquier acción inusual por más pequeña que fuera.

—Viejo… ¿Qué es…?

Antes que Daichi pudiera alargar una mano para quitarle la boina, Yuriy se movió rápido. Por ello quedo detrás de Kai, que lo miró impasible, completamente indiferente a la curiosidad ajena donde se habían vuelto el centro de atención.

—¿Qué tienes bajo la boina?- señaló el niño una vez saltó de su puesto, con la intención de acercarse.

—Hn- gruñó el ruso.

Sus sentidos le advirtieron de la proximidad apenas el pequeño mocoso hablo, sin embargo como no tenían intenciones de compartir su molesto problema con el equipo japonés, tomó el café del bicolor y lo dejó a un lado, para luego sujetar su brazo y obligarlo a ponerse de pie.

Fue un gesto algo duro, que le consiguió una fiera mirada de los ojos carmín. A Kai no le gustaba recibir ordenes, además ni siquiera pudo terminar la bebida. Así que con disimulado pero firme movimiento, intentó soltarse; Yuriy lo miró seriamente porque todavía lo necesitaba para mantener su forma humana. Y sin hacer caso a sus intentos de liberarse, lo guio a la salida.

—¿Entonces no nos acompañan?- preguntó Tyson- Vamos viejo ¡Un poco de diversión no los va a mata!

El bicolor apenas y lo miró sobre el hombro, pero con su usual indiferencia siguió caminando. En algún punto de la situación terminaron tomados de las manos (_en ningún momento toco su mano herida, y eso estuvo bien)_, aunque no fueron totalmente consientes de ello. No es como si él no entendiera, sin embargo ser arrastrado por los pasillos no le hacia gracia. Además, ¿esto significaba que estaría así el resto de su vida?

—Hn.

Yuriy debió pensar lo mismo, porque tras llevarlo a las duchas permaneció un momento de espaldas. Luego giró y le sujetó los hombros sin mirarlo, ni hablar. Sólo mantuvo la cabeza agachada, donde sus brazos estirados mantenían una marcada distancia que parecía necesaria para poder pensar.

Kai aguardo en silencio. Todo rastro de molestia se desvaneció para ser sustituido por una evidente curiosidad, que incluso le hizo ladear la cabeza. El ruso necesitaba ordenar ideas, sin embargo la respuesta vino acompañada por un suspiro.

Cuando alzó la cabeza, vio a Hiwatari con un curioso semblante que era totalmente diferente al suyo, porque Yuriy tenía el ceño graciosamente fruncido. Él no tenía intenciones de ir a ninguna parte con la BBA-Revolution, y aunque no sabia si el ruso-japonés quería ir con ellos, tomar esa decisión en su nombre no sonaba muy razonable.

Demonios, ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan discordante? Se había pasado los últimos días aullando para volver a recuperar su cuerpo, ¿y ahora que? Obviamente no iba a sacarle nada si seguía forzándolo, así que…. ¡Ah maldita sea! Esto no era justo, además comenzaba a ser estúpido.

Al final suspiró de nuevo, y sin nada que decir, comenzó a soltarlo. En respuesta, Kai abrió grandes los ojos por la sorpresa y antes que el pelirrojo se alejara, sujetó su camisa para evitar la transformación.

—¿Qué haces?- preguntó confundido. Aunque el pelirrojo se mostro mas desinteresado de lo que debería.

—Me alejo.

—¿Por qué?

—Ohh… ¿me quieres cerca?- sonrió Yuriy altivo, y a cambio Kai frunció el ceño.

—No cambies de tema- ordenó serio, así que el otro intentó no rodar los ojos mientras se tomó un par de minutos para responder.

—Mira, yo también estoy cansado, y sinceramente no tengo ninguna intención de salir con tus amigos. Así que ve.

—¿Me estas dando permiso?- tanteó Kai con una ceja enarcada, y una fuerte convicción que eso no sonaba nada bien. No es como si necesitara su permiso de todas maneras.

—Así de amable soy- sonrió Ivanov al alejarse otra vez, pero el mas bajito no lo permitió. Tal vez por eso comenzaba a sentirse ofuscado, porque en verdad no sabia muy bien que hacer, así que sin pensar en nada en particular, lo arrinconó contra la pared con los brazos a cada lado de la cabeza, y un leve roce entre ambos cuerpos que fue suficiente para distraerlo un momento- Escucha, lo único que tienes que hacer es decir mi nombre cuando vuelvas ¿De acuerdo?

—…

El bicolor iba a decir algo, pero esta vez Yuriy le dio un suave besito en la frente que logro que comenzara sonrojarse.

—Si no lo haces, voy a dejarte sordo.

**PLOP**

Sin nada más, dio un paso hacia atrás. El tiempo de transformación tardo sólo un segundo más de lo habitual, pero no fue nada realmente impactante, así que esa nube de humo blanco rebelo al bonito lobo que salió de la ropa.

—¿Quién te entiende estúpido Ivanov?- resopló en cuanto se agachó para recoger las prendas. No podía dejarlas ahí, donde alguien sospecharía si las encontraba.

El lobo no hizo ningún gesto en particular por el insulto, únicamente lo siguió. Primero fueron a la habitación de Yuriy donde dejaron las cosas, y lo siguiente que Kai supo fue que la BBA-Revolution los encontró. Ahí lo arrastraron con el mismo ánimo de siempre, donde le enumeraron los lugares a los que quería ir. En algún momento del monologo, se preguntó si sólo lo invitaron para servir de guía, pero le resto importancia cuando vio que ya estaban afuera de la abadía.

El lobo supo que su segundo al mando se había relajado un poco, lo cual también comenzó a tranquilizarlo. Aparentemente había tomado una buena decisión, porque francamente lo último que le faltaba era amordazarlo para que se quedara a su lado.

—Hn.

Claro que cuando Kai se detuvo, él hizo lo mismo. Hacia poco habían comenzado a caminar en la nieve, pero cuando el otro giró lo vio titubear. Yuriy permanecía a una considerable distancia, sin entender muy bien su indecisión.

El bicolor se preguntó si en verdad el cachorro se iba a quedar ahí sentado. Todo este tiempo (_desde que empezó la maldición)_ lo estuvo fastidiando, molestando y en un par de ocasiones lo secuestro al llevarlo a la fuerza, y un día cualquiera como hoy decide alejarse ¿Por qué….?

—¿Vienes Kai?- dijo Hilary.

—Nh- musitó en afirmación, pero primero le dedico una última mirada al animalito antes de alcanzar a sus amigos.

Tal vez por eso Yuriy sonrió por dentro. Ese estúpido muchacho debería correr lejos, no dudar en quedarse. Sin embargo ese tipo de gestos hacían palpitar su corazón con fuerza, porque desde que descubrió que le gustaba el bastardo, todo lo que hacia parecía estúpido y discordante.

—Tks.

Mas le valía a Kai decir su nombre, porque esta vez lo obligaría a darle una respuesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A diferencia del usual gris casi parejo en Rusia, este día tenía esos esporádicos rayos de sol que dotaban el frio con una belleza sutil. Donde el tenue brillo que iluminó la nieve, logro que un par de ojos carmín se alzaran.

Pasar toda la mañana visitando sitios turísticos no es lo más emocionante del mundo, pero al menos se distraía. Ahora eran las dos de la tarde y la pausa para almorzar no le emocionó demasiado, porque cada vez que se encontraba sin nada que hacer, la voz de Ivanov se repetía en su mente con una sola e insignificante frase.

"_**Me gustas"**_

—Tks.

En verdad no sabia que pensar, porque si bien el pelirrojo se había acercado demasiado últimamente, había atribuido la situación a esos inusuales apéndices lobunos y el lado salvaje que volvía sus ojos rojos. Al principio se sintió inquieto, porque la primera vez que lo inmovilizó con esa fuerza sobrehumana y esa sonrisa arrogante, sólo pudo quedarse quieto.

Pero pensar en eso ahora hacia que se sintiera estúpido, y… ¡Argh! Se iba a enloquecer.

Arisco frunció el ceño, porque realmente no le gustaba como sus emociones se descontrolaban. Incluso sus pensamientos eran confusos y desordenados. Además, ¿No estaba pensando demasiado en esto? No recordaba haber pensando tanto en algo que no fuera referente al BeyBlade, o su abuelo. Aunque por más molesto que se sintiera, sabia que necesitaba ordenar ideas. Después de todo, lo mas normal es que el ruso quiera una respuesta a su…su…Demonios, se estaba sonrojando.

—Hn.

Enojado, resopló por lo bajo y afiló la mirada mientras metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Esta era la primera vez que alguien lo ponía tan inquieto, y no estaba feliz con ello.

—Hilary…

…y puede que Kai Hiwatari fuera arrogante, prepotente, y orgulloso, pero no era estúpido. Sabia que para conseguir información debía acudir a la fuerte adecuada, o correría el riesgo de perder el tiempo. Por lo que a su llamado, la chica giró obediente mientras los demás discutían sobre lo que iban a comer. Por el momento se encontraban en plena calle, cerca de varios restaurantes que hacia que nadie se pusiera de acuerdo sobre el almuerzo.

—¿Ocurre algo?- indagó ella al acercarse.

—Quiero saber algo. Te gusta Tyson y…

—¡Wow, wow alto! ¡¿De donde sacaste eso? ¡¿Yo enamorada de Tyson? Psss, claro que no.

Él no había dicho nada sobre estar enamorada, aunque Hilary no pareció notar el detalle. Parecía más ocupada cerciorándose que Kinomiya no los hubiera escuchado, que de otra cosa; así que cuando volvió a mirar al bicolor los profundos ojos carmín la pusieron tan nerviosa que comenzó a sonrojarse.

—¡Dios! ¡¿Qué me delato? ¡No me digas que soy muy obvia, o iré ahora mismo a cavar un pozo para nunca, escúchame bien, NUNCA salir de él!

—Tranquila- dijo Kai igual de serio que siempre, pero la muchacha a su lado parecía a punto de hiperventilarse- Nadie lo sabe.

…excepto quizás Hiro. No porque le constara, pero él siempre parecía saber las cosas, aunque no iba a entrar en detalles.

—No se lo dirás ¿cierto?- preguntó tímida al encogerse de tal manera, que su rostro quedo parcialmente oculto por la bufanda.

—No, sólo quiero saber algo.

Ellos estaban a una considerable distancia del grupo más grande, la suficiente como para poder hablar sin ser escuchados. Además, la discusión sobre el almuerzo parecía ir para largo.

—Siempre están discutiendo ¿Por qué te gusta alguien así?

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?- preguntó Hilary algo acalorada. Sin embargo cuando intentó aflojar la bufanda, una helada briza la erizo.

Hiwatari no respondió, de hecho no parecía tener intenciones de hacerlo. Pero la pregunta despertó su curiosidad, así que ella lo miró un momento, antes de sonreír con el mismo tono pícaro que logro que el otro frunciera el ceño.

—¿Te gusta alguien?

La castaña debía admitir que a veces el tacto no era lo suyo, lo cual podía atribuírselo a la mala influencia de Tyson y los demás. Más, cuando la mirada contraria se afiló, sólo pudo carraspear. En otra época se habría ilusionado por pensar que quizás le preguntaba porque estaba celoso, y enamorado de ella (_y sip, ella también sabia que poseía una imaginación muy volátil)_ Pero como ese no era el caso, fue por la segunda opción "lógica"

—De acuerdo…- sonrió divertida de la inusual situación, aunque todavía algo abochornada- Uh, creo que en realidad es porque me gusta que discutimos.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Bueno, si lo piensas si lo tiene- dijo Hilary con una pequeña sonrisa y un tímido rubor- Ese hombre sólo piensa en Beyblade y comer, así que la única manera de llamar su atención es pues… discutir con él.

De acuerdo, si tenía sentido… de una manera algo extraña. Sin embargo Kai enarcó una ceja, porque a pesar de todo la respuesta no respondía su repregunta. Además eso no se aplicaba a Ivanov y a él, ambos han estado peleando desde que eran niños, y el "_me gustas" _del bastardo era algo más reciente, o eso le parecía porque su actitud comenzó a cambiar hace poco.

—¿Peleas con él porque te gusta?- repitió algo escéptico.

—No al principio- admitió Hilary- Tyson me desesperada tanto cuando nos conocimos que fue difícil (_por no decir imposible),_ dejar de discutir con él. Pero…fue extraño ¿sabes? Nadie me saca de quicio como él (_excepto quizás cuando los malos intentan matarnos)_, y aun así no importaba cuanto me enojara, o mi vida fuera mas difícil, al final seguía a su lado, y eso no tenia mucho sentido.

—¿Por eso te diste cuenta que te gusta?

Esta vez la muchacha se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera que mas decir; por lo que acomodo algunos mechones rebeldes tras la oreja. Después se removió un poco incomoda, y notablemente avergonzada.

—Me di cuenta, cuando me encontré dispuesta a arriesgarlo todo por seguirlo- admitió sumamente sonrojada- Tyson es… torpe, algo brusco cuando quiere, impulsivo y a veces tonto e infantil. Pero, también es amable, leal y estoy segura que arriesgaría lo que sea por mí. Además, a su lado nunca me aburro y me siento protegida.

Tal vez ella no podía estar segura de lo que sentía Kinomiya, o si acaso compartía sus sentimientos. Pero lo que acababa de decir, era lo que el peliazul había mostrado en su relación como amigos y eso bastó para que sonriera.

—¡Kai, Hilary, vamos, ya decidimos donde comer!- exclamó Daichi.

…eso interrumpió cualquier cosa que el bicolor pudiera decir, por lo que se demoró un poco a diferencia de la muchacha que tomó la delantera. Las palabras siguieron rondando por su cabeza, hasta que al final frunció el ceño porque se estaba sonrojando.

Maldito Ivanov.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día pasó increíblemente lento, tanto así que ese cachorro de lobo termino durmiéndose por el aburrimiento. No sabia que estaba tan cansado hasta que se enrosco bajo la raíz de un árbol, y comenzó a cabecear. Había encontrado ese lugar cuando HIwatari se marcho; era lo suficientemente resguardado como para que ningún curioso lo molestara, pero no tanto como para que se sintiera claustrofóbico con el reducido espacio.

Estaba anocheciendo cuando sus orejas se movieron, así que abrió automáticamente los ojos, y aun adormecido bostezó. También se estiró y por acto reflejo se sacudió la nieve de encima. Luego estiró las patas traseras, hasta que al final salió de su escondite. Percibía el aroma de Kai en la entrada, así que comenzó a trotar hasta que pudo verlo.

Ivanov lucia casi feliz de verlo, e inconscientemente movió la cola igual como lo haría cualquier mascota. Sin embargo antes de llegar a su lado, se detuvo de repente y parpadeó curioso porque Hiwatari paso mascullando cosas que en verdad no entendió.

La BBA-Revolution ya había llegado, aunque apenas se dio cuenta de eso; después de todo se despertó cuando sintió al bicolor, el resto no le interesaba. No obstante, admitirlo hacia que se sintiera inquieto, por lo que se centro en seguir a su segundo al mando.

—Yeb (Maldición) áspero Kai, una vez abrió la puerta de la habitación del pelirrojo. Y sin dejar de maldecir, tomó la ropa que había dejado sobre la cama.

Yuriy por su lado, se sentó cerca de la puerta, y se dedicó a mirarlo sin entender. Cosa que en verdad resulto imposible cuando Hiwatari se agachó al frente, y comenzó a vestirlo.

—Yuriy…

**PLOP**

…luego sólo dijo su nombre, así que desorientado, y aturdido por la repentina explosión. Se encontró a si mismo sobre el ruso-japonés.

—¿Por qué fue eso?- preguntó Ivanov al irse hacia atrás, para acomodar mejor la ropa- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Eso es peligroso.

Lo decía por la transformación que podía lastimar a Kai con el repentino peso; ese que lo llevaba al suelo y hacia que se golpeara la cabeza.

—¡Esto es tú culpa! ¡Eres un maldito idiota ¿lo sabias?

—¿Qué?

—Mi vida era muy tranquila, no pedía demasiado pero…¡Argh! ¿Sabes que? Mejor Olvídalo.

De acuerdo, Hiwatari sabía que esto había sido básicamente estúpido e incoherente. Pero todo ese repentino y espontaneo impulso de insultarlo sólo hizo que se mosqueara mas de lo que ya estaba. Además ¿Qué podía decirle, que por su culpa se sentía confundido? ¿Qué por él ahora tenía una incomoda presión en el pecho, o que quizás había interrogado a su amiga? En este punto seguramente todo el equipo japonés ya sabía que alguien le gu….

…necesitaba respirar.

—¿Eh?

Por eso empujó a Yuriy y se puso de pie, claro que antes de poder alejarse lo suficiente, una mano sujetó su muñeca.

—Espera ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó el pelirrojo una vez se incorporó- ¿De que tengo la culpa?

—No es nada.

—Pareces enojado.

—Estoy enojado- señaló con dureza. Sus ojos tuvieron un brillo peligroso, y resopló de mala gana cuando las orejas lobunas se movieron en un gesto casi bonito, que sinceramente no le hizo gracia.

—Supongo que no vas a decirme porque.

Yuriy entendía que le pusiera la ropa porque estaba cansado de la inhumada velocidad, pero la situación parecía un poco más complicada que eso, en especial cuando el bicolor intentó alejarse.

—Todavía tengo que hablar contigo.

—No tengo nada que decirte- gruñó Kai al soltarse.

Yuriy lo dejo ir por la sorpresa, además su cola se enredó alrededor de la pierna. Y aunque Hiwatari tenía la intención de aprovechar el descuido, se quedo quieto cuando lo vio sonreír ligeramente. Luego el ruso se acercó despacio, y atrapó sus manos para evitar un posible escape.

—Bueno, sinceramente no esperaba eso- dijo Ivanov con un repentino buen humor, y un intenso brillo en los ojos- Para este punto esperaba que me mandaras al diablo, o intentaras golpearme. Aunque también considere las dos; pero que no lo hicieras significa que sientes algo por mi ¿cierto?

—¿Qué?

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir, ya que comenzó a sonrojarse. Además el pelirrojo empezó a olfatear y él termino tensándose, así que quiso soltarse, pero el forcejeo además de ser inútil fue anticipado.

—Suéltame.

—No lo hare- dijo Yuriy cada vez mas cerca- Porque tú corazón esta latiendo mas rápido, y si te toco te estremeces.

Hiwatari abrió grandes los ojos, y el susto inicial vino acompañado por la manera como terminaron. Hacia mucho había comenzado a retroceder, pero chocar contra la pared definitivamente lo tomó por sorpresa.

—No es cierto.

—Si lo es- sonrió altivo- Puedo oírlo y sentirlo. Ya te lo dije, la nariz no miente.

—Eso… ¡eso no es justo!

Oh, Kai se estaba enojando, pero sin intenciones de soltarlo, Ivanov mantuvo la presión en las manos que seguían forcejeando. Sin embargo no intentó acercarse mas, porque si bien estaban cerca, el espacio era suficiente como para que el bicolor no comenzara a maldecir ni a insultarlo en cuanto idioma supiera.

—Claro que es injusto- concedió Yuriy- Pero yo no puedo ser el único que pierda en todo esto.

—Pero… yo no…

—Yo sé que si.

—Hn.

Como un gato enfurruñado, el más bajito frunció el ceño aun desafiante y se encogió en su puesto con un leve carmín en las mejillas. Eso hizo que el corazón contrario se turbara, en especial porque Yuriy sentía ese delicioso aroma envolverlo. Y aunque inseguro, había un toque invitante que sencillamente lo hizo suspirar. Sólo debía presionarlo un poco, y le daría una respuesta mas honesta.

—Puedo…probarlo- dijo el ruso, y por dentro maldijo cuando debió carraspear para que su voz sonara confiada y segura- Puedo probar que sientes lo mismo.

—No me interesa.

…siempre tan terco. Pero el más alto le dedicó una apática expresión, antes que sus orejas se movieran. Kai comenzaba temer lo peor con ese leve gesto, porque Yuriy sonrió arrogante en respuesta y apoyó la frente contra la suya.

—¿Enserio?... Entonces, ¿no es tú corazón el que esta palpitando tan rápido?

—Púdrete.

Después de eso hubo un breve silencio, donde Hiwatari se mordió los labios como si eso le ayudara a pensar que hacer a continuación. Por ello el pelirrojo esperó sin moverse ni hablar, pero tampoco redujo la cercanía ni soltó sus manos.

Quizás por eso el bicolor se sonrojo otro poco, e intentó lucir enojado. Así que interesado en el cambio, las orejas de Ivanov se irguieron.

— Si acepto ¿vas a soltarme?

Tal vez él no lo sabia, pero había un tinte tímido que junto a su agresiva expresión, logro que Yuriy se sonrojara. Porque esa belleza salvaje era injusta, ese imbécil no sólo podía lucir así; no cuando debió desviar la mirada con el ceño fruncido, como si así pudiera calmar el fuerte palpitar de su corazón, y el cosquilleo incierto en la boca del estomago.

Aunque pensándolo mejor, su expresión le permitió darse cuenta de como estaban. No es como si no lo supiera, pero fue difícil ignorarlo cuando lo tenía arrinconado contra la pared.

Más, lo único que Kai vio, fue a un muchacho que giró la cabeza como si algo le molestara. Tal vez por eso no pudo tomarlo muy enserio, pues en cuanto los ojos azules volvieron a mirarlo, su dueño agachó las orejas como si alguien lo hubiera regañado. Por eso parpadeó un par de veces en curiosidad cuando lo vio sonrojarse; ahí se dio cuenta que el ruso también estaba inquieto.

Eso era un alivio en cierta manera, aunque no lo ayudo a relajarse demasiado.

—Un beso.

…oh bueno, ahí iba su tranquilidad. Kai se tensó de repente, por lo que Yuriy apretó sus manos como si intentara anticipar el escape. Y aunque el ruso-japonés se movió por reflejo, no volvió a hacerlo, básicamente porque no podía con la monstruosa fuerza de su "capitán" Sin embargo eso no evitó que gruñera por lo bajo, y lo fulminara con la mirada.

—Hentai- acusó con el ceño fruncido, y tan bajito que fue difícil escucharlo.

—He… ¿Hentai?

Sinceramente no se esperaba eso. Ivanov incluso aflojó el agarre y se mostró notablemente descolocado; claro que después tiró las orejas hacia atrás en fastidio, y se acercó enojado para quedar a un palmo de distancia.

—¿Prefieres que te toque?

—¿Por qué un beso?- refutó Kai, sintiéndose inquieto con la otra sugerencia.

Yuriy rodó los ojos. Por dentro se preguntó cual era el maldito problema si ya antes se habían besado. Claro, eso fue a la fuerza, contra su voluntad, y en algunas ocasiones casi llego a intento de violación; pero eran besos al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo en este punto, maldijo por recordar todo en ese preciso instante.

—Sólo uno- condicionó el bicolor.

….eh, momento ¿Qué dijo?

—¿Uh? ¿Qué?

Kai entrecerró los ojos, pero en un intentó por recobrar la compostura, mostró una aburrida expresión que de todas maneras no deshacían el rubor en las mejillas.

—¿No lo decías enserio?

—Si lo es- dijo Yuriy- Es sólo que….no esperaba que aceptaras tan pronto.

—Idiota…-comenzó Kai, pero no pudo seguir hablando cuando el pelirrojo sonrió antes de inclinarse un poco.

—Cállate- dijo sobre sus labios, divertido del arisco semblante- Nh… ¿cierras los ojos?

Inquieto y a regañadientes, Kai hizo lo que se le pidió. Su corazón pareció golpear con tanta fuerza, que se iba a quedar sordo. Claro que nada de eso importo cuando sintió un leve roce, y la cálida respiración abanicar cerca. Sus instintos le decían que se moviera, pero se negó a hacerlo, además no podía.

El pelirrojo apenas y lo había tocado, pero creó un intenso cosquilleo que incluso arrancó un patético temblorcito que casi lo hace retroceder (_ignoraba como lo haría si la pared lo impedía, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas)_ Sin embargo, antes de poder hacerlo, un par de manos acunaron su rostro mientras esos delgados contornos sonrosados apresaron los suyos.

Esto se suponía que fuera suave y lento, y aunque en un principio lo fue, al final se volvió rudo y tosco. Yuriy no pudo evitarlo, fue como si se hubiera quemado apenas lo tocó, por lo que cuando lo sintió moverse, sujetó su rostro. La postura y la diferencia de estaturas, le permitieron deslizarse dentro de su boca. En respuesta, Kai gimoteó con un sexy ruidito que lo removió sin aviso, lo cual empeoró cuando ambas lenguas se tocaron.

Impulsado con la sensación, Yuriy mordió su labio inferior con más fuerza de la necesaria, sólo para escuchar más de esos deliciosos soniditos. Aunque luego debió lamer la parte afectada como una disculpa. Porque esa boca de fuego comenzaba a parecerle adictiva.

Claro que el pelirrojo lo presionó hasta que Kai se vio obligado a deslizarse en la pared. Él siguió el movimiento, y aun mientras se besaban, encontró erótica la manera como sus lenguas se tocaron una ultima vez antes de separarse. Ahí vio, el hilo de saliva que rompió la unión deslizarse sensualmente por los labios contrarios, mientras Kai lucia casi adormecido por el placer.

Hiwatari tenía los labios deliciosamente entreabiertos, las pálidas mejillas calientes, y los ojos apenas abiertos. Así parecía dispuesto a cualquier cosa, por lo que sin pensar en nada volvió a besarlo.

Su corazón palpitó con tanta fuerza por verlo en ese estado, que no fue extraño que Ivanov gimiera falto de aire apenas tocó sus labios. Pero esto no era suficiente, necesitaba sentirlo mas cerca, así que se acercó hasta quedar sobre su regazo; ahí acomodó las piernas a los costados de la cadera y se apoyó en los talones para mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Sus manos seguían en su rostro, y pronto la cola lobuna se movió por si sola para rodear el pecho del ruso-japonés. Y eso tal vez puso algo de orden a la desecha mente de Kai, por que lo empujó despacio por los hombros hasta que la caliente unión se rompió.

—Es…espera- pidió agitado, mientras las manos del pelirrojo se colocaron en sus brazos en caso que quisiera escapar.

—¿Por…que?- preguntó al acercarse sutilmente, con ese tipo de caricias donde sus narices se rozaron, e hicieron el amague de querer besarse. Por ello sus labios se acariciaron sin tocarse, hasta que Ivanov se deslizó despacio por la mejilla, y comenzó a dejar suaves besitos por la mandíbula.

—Dijiste…que sólo uno- se quejó Kai con los ojos cerrados. Ahora estaba encerrado contra la pared, y ese pelirrojo que básicamente estaba sobre sus piernas. Donde los besitos oprimían su pecho con ese tipo de sensación que desconocía, y lo dejaban sin saber que hacer.

—Si…eso dije- musitó Yuriy mordiendo la piel hacia el oído.

—Nhhhh….

Kai se mordió los labios, pero definitivamente empujó al ruso cuando su cola se metió bajo la camisa. El repentino cosquilleo y la realidad lo golpearon sin aviso. Sin embargo, encerrado como estaba, sólo pudo irse de lado. Lo cual en realidad no fue la mejor posición del mundo, lo supo apenas encontró los ojos azules.

Yuriy lo miró desde arriba, fue imposible no hacerlo porque Hiwatari tenía las manos a cada lado de la cabeza, su respiración se encontraba descompuesta y las mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Además se dio cuenta que sus propias piernas permanecían entre las de Kai, quien las tenia seductoramente entreabiertas.

Aunque ver la camisa alzada (_gracias a su inquieta cola) _le permitió ver el abdomen descubierto, y la tersa y suave piel que lo obligó a tomar aire. Por eso no necesito otro incentivo para acercarse, y dejar un suave besito en sus labios antes de mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

—Siempre discutimos- empezó Kai sin objetar por el cuerpo que se acomodó sobre el suyo, y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo.

—¿Quién no lo hace?- devolvió Ivanov. Sabia de donde venia esto, porque fue lo mismo que él hizo cuando intentó convencerse que no podían estar juntos.

—Dranzer…

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con el equipo- interrumpió- Sólo…quédate conmigo.

El bicolor se sonrojo más de lo que estaba, pero desvió la mirada de mala gana, quizás algo dudoso de la situación. Donde ese breve y pequeño momento de incertidumbre tensó al ruso, en especial cuando Kai colocó las manos en sus hombros y lo empujó despacio. Sin embargo cuando ambos se sentaron, Yuriy sujetó sus manos y lo miró con seriedad.

—Yo te ayudo a buscarlo.

No sabia cómo ni de que manera, pero lo haría.

No obstante, el bicolor parpadeó notablemente confundido. Sinceramente no entendía a su "capitán", Yuriy podía sacarlo de quicio con tanta facilidad que a veces quería golpearlo, (_y estaba casi seguro que el sentimiento era mutuo) _Pero también es cierto, que tenia detalles como estos que cortaban su respiración. Después de todo, esta era la persona que no lo quería en el equipo, pero de todas maneras lo apoyó a su ruda y tosca manera en el último torneo.

Claro que, nada de eso impidió que frunciera el ceño y chasqueara la lengua antes de soltar sus manos, con un gesto más brusco de lo que le hubiera gustado. Y eso en verdad no se sintió bien, Yuriy incluso hizo el amague de agachar las orejas, por fue el sonido de un corazón acelerado lo que las irguió.

Curioso, Ivanov lo miró sin apenas parpadear. Lo que en realidad no era cómodo, así que Kai lo empujó sin dudar y se puso de pie. Ahora se sentía acalorado; era una sensación totalmente nueva, tanto que no sabia como lidiar con ella.

—No se de donde sacaste la idea que me iba a ir.

—Ohhh- sonrió Yuriy, por lo que el bajito se estremeció. En especial cuando el otro se incorporó, y comenzó a acercarse. En ningún momento pareció notar que no se estaban tocando, y por ende la transformación debió ocurrir hace algunos minutos.

—Pero esto no tiene nada que ver contigo, es algo que ya había decidido en un principio- aseguró mientras retrocedió sin razón aparente.

En algún punto del asunto había comenzado a hablar mas rápido de lo normal, seguramente porque se sentía inquieto y algo nervioso, pero antes de poder recuperar su usual indiferencia, el cuarto se movió rápido. De hecho necesito un momento para saber que ocurría, así que primero se dio cuenta que estaba acostado en la cama, donde fue incapaz de moverse gracias al par de ojos rojos que lo veían con atención.

Yuriy sonreía con ese sexy y endemoniado gesto salvaje que lo hizo enrojecer, aunque el ruso lo observó con aire divertido debido a la imagen que tenia en frente. Porque ese cuerpo que se hundió ligeramente en el colchón, lucia aturdido, y lo suficientemente descolocado como para verse lindo y hasta tierno, pero no lo diría en voz alta.

—¿No lo vas a decir?- preguntó el pelirrojo una vez se acomodó mejor.

Por ello Kai se removió en su puesto, mientras el otro deslizó una pierna entres sus muslos hasta llegar peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna. Luego, Ivanov apoyó una mano a un lado de su cabeza, y colocó la otra junto a la cadera. De esa manera se inclinó, y quedo tan cerca que comenzaron a respirar el mismo aire.

Eso sinceramente no fue lo mejor que pudo pasarle a Hiwatari, porque el oxigeno le faltó y lo único que pudo hacer fue exhalar un patético gemidito. Claro que al final frunció el ceño, pero no pudo aplacar el furioso tono carmín que parecía quemarlo, así que desafiante encaró al otro.

—¡Espera!

Lo cual no importo demasiado porque Ivanov lo obligó a tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, una vez colocó una mano en su frente. Ahí comenzó a morder su garganta, y a dejar un húmedo rastro que lo hizo temblar.

—No hasta que lo digas- condicionó Yuriy indiferente a las manos que intentaban empujarlo de los hombros.

—¡¿De que…estas…?

Kai dejó de hablar cuando una mano resbalo por su pecho hacia la cadera, y una de las piernas lo presionó sin aviso. Temblar fue inevitable, por lo que no pudo suprimir los suaves gemiditos que surgieron cuando el pelirrojo lamio su cuello, y remarcó la mandíbula para finalmente llegar a su oído.

En el proceso, una mano se filtro en su camisa y la alzó hasta que no pudo subir más. Sentir el roce sobre sus sensibles pezones lo hizo cerrar los ojos, pero los abrió casi de inmediato en cuanto sintió el roce sobre el cinturón del pantalón.

—¡Me gustas!- exclamó casi asustado. Porque la cabeza le había estado dando vueltas, y aunque no podía pensar bien, era la única cosa que se le ocurrió para decir.

Yuriy sonrió satisfecho, pero desilusionado de la pronta rendición, así que de acuerdo a su palabra lo dejó libre. Ahí quedo de nuevo sentado en sus piernas, mientras Kai se veía descolocado y sumamente acalorado, por lo que lo miró divertido.

—¿Por qué tienes….los ojos rojos?- pregunto el ruso-japonés algo agitado. Sentía su pecho hormiguear, y la piel caliente donde el otro lo toco.

—¿Uh?- dijo sin entender. Era la primera vez que oía sobre un cambio de color.

—Tus ojos- repitió- Se vuelven rojos cuando…

Kai de pronto dejó de hablar y desvió la mirada. Quizás había malinterpretado el cambio de matiz, tal vez no indicaba que Wolborg tomaba el control, si no que… ¿era algo que Ivanov quería hacer? Probablemente ese era el momento donde la bestia bit y su dueño se sincronizaban. Como fuera, divagar en este momento no era muy alentador, pero cuando intentó apartarse, Ivanov jaló sus manos y volvió a besarlo.

—Descubrí algo interesante- comentó Yuriy- Creo que puedes ayudarme a romper la "maldición"

Cuando Kai vio las orejas lobunas moverse supo que algo no iba bien, lo cual corroboró en cuanto esa sonrisa salvaje delineó los delgados labios del ruso.

—No me interesa, por mi puedes quedarte maldito toda la vida- aseguró mientras comenzó a forcejear.

—No voy a dejarte ir- rio Yuriy- Eso no seria divertido.

Él se estaba aprovechando de la situación, y no le importaba disimular lo contrario. Porque esta era su venganza, haría que Kai Hiwatari pague por todas las emociones que lo estuvieron invadiendo, y todo lo que tuvo que aguantar mientras descifraba sus sentimientos. Además, ahora que sabía que era correspondido podría presionarlo quizás un poco más…

….sólo hasta que pudiera soltarlo. Si besándolo tenía media hora sin transformarse, entonces planeaba tocarlo hasta que pudiera pasar dos días sin tener que estar a su lado.

CONTINUARA:

Ann: ¡Bom Baby! Actualización °¬°… mi fic se acaba TT-TT (_rincón oscuro)_

Ro: xD, ya, ya, ya _(sobándole la cabeza)_ Este día tenia que llegar n¬n

Ann: Da TT-TT

Ro: Como supondrán, el próximo capitulo es el final n-n, así que dependiendo de la rebelde imaginación de Ann o.o pondremos la actualización.

Ann: Yo insisto en que me están haciendo brujería, para que no actualice u.u

Ro: ¿Quién haría eso ¬¬?

Ann: El malvado espíritu de las no-actualizaciones oO (música de suspenso)

Ro: Eso ni siquiera existe! Te lo acabas de inventar ¬¬

Ann: Claro que no ÒO! Búscalo, es real, yo creo en él °¬°

Ro: O-k-e-y ¬¬UU

De acuerdo, como hay una estúpida norma en el FanFiction que impide contestar los Reviewer en el Fic ¬¬XXX, lo hare en mi profile n-n.

Para llegar al profile sólo tienen que ir a la parte superior donde dice **Autor: Ann Saotomo**. O si prefieren ir a esta dirección que viene siendo lo mismo o.o: **h t t p / w wwf a n f i c t i o n. n e t / u / 4 8 88 2 3 /**

Al final no hay necesidad de colocar "punto com." así no más como está la dirección n-n, bueno, ya saben **PERSONAS ENCANTADORAS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA EN ESCRIBIRME VALLAN A MI PROFILE PARA VER SUS RESPUESTAS n-n**

**NOTA: QUIENES ESTAN REGISTRADOS EN EL FANFICTION, LES ENVIE LAS RESPUESTAS A SUS RESPECTIVAS CUENTAS oO, SI ALGUIEN NO LA RECIBIÓ POR FAVOR AVISAR! (Aunque si tienen bloqueada la opción para enviar mensajes o.o, entonces lo pongo en mi profil) **

Para dejarme un Reviewer presionan donde dice: "Reviewer this histoy/chapter" no hay necesidad de estar registrado en el Fanfiction, para hacerlo u.u, o si prefieren me escriben a mis e-mails los cuales encontraran en mi Profile, donde dice "Ann Saotomo" en la parte de arriba y ahí les sale n-n

Se despiden:

Ann: El malvado espíritu de las no-actualizaciones =¬= (haciendo movimientos y sonidos como si fuera un fantasma)

Ro: Te van a salir asustando xDD

Ann: OO…ya me quedo quieta TT-TT

Ro: xD


End file.
